Filling In The Blanks
by Ela Roy
Summary: Minx: The idea here was to fill in the blanks for all the things we didn't get to see between our two favourite ladies. It starts after the 7/14 episode and my muse has yet to tell me where it is going to end
1. The Talk

Disclaimer: If only they were mine and didn't belong to those crazy folks over at ABC but alas that's not the case, I'm merely borrowing them for my own entertainment and hopefully yours.

Note: I started writing this back in July when the above crazy folks left a whole flipping 4 days between Marissa's declaration and Bianca's return from that hilarious intervention for Erica – 4 whole days for my mind to spin in too many directions and start filling in blanks hence the name of this series. It's not strictly AU because it pretty much sticks to the soap (I hope) but there is some HILU (how I'd like universe) added in which can be a pretty crazy place too ;-)

The Talk

"You've had this really strange look in your eyes since Krystal hugged you. Should I be worried?"

Marissa's voice was teasing but the amusement didn't reach her eyes, lurking within those hazel depths was concern edged with a little fear. Krystal Carey spoke highly of Bianca Montgomery but there was no certainty that her sentiments were returned. Marissa didn't know the full history between her birth mother and the woman she had fallen in love with, part of her believed it was probably best if things stayed that way. But the other part, the part that was over processing absolutely everything, thought she needed to know.

The smile that curved Bianca's lips and lit up her beautiful deep brown eyes made something inside Marissa take flight. Butterflies, it felt likes swarms of butterflies fluttering in a crazy dance around the pit of Marissa's stomach.

"I've never had that happen before."

A sculpted red brow rose in question at the quiet words making Bianca's smile deepen. Marissa wondered just how many different smiles her friend had because these were two she was sure she hadn't seen before.

"I've met Sarah and Reese's mothers and both would have preferred I was on another planet than anywhere near their daughters. Krystal's reaction was unexpected but in the best kind of way."

Marissa moved her champagne flute aside and reached again for Bianca's hands cupping them within her own. Fingertips soothed the soft skin on Bianca's wrists where only weeks ago cuts had marred their perfection. The touch resonated within Marissa, the softness of Bianca's skin like silk against her own. Bianca's eyes lowered to their hands another of those beautiful smiles lighting up her face. Marissa never realised until that moment that falling in love was like flying on a swing; the higher you reached the more you saw and the more you saw the better the joy. Marissa's joy was multiplying with every new smile that crossed the brunette's face.

"Are you really sure about this?"

The swing threatened to topple when brown eyes rose to meet hazel again and Marissa read the trepidation within. Hands clasped Bianca more intently.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

The remaining traces of disbelief that lingered in brown eyes made Marissa want to round up all of the women in Bianca's past and teach them each a lesson in pain. The wounds they had left on Bianca Montgomery's heart would heal in time, Marissa was determined to help speed up the healing process; she was after all the daughter of a heart surgeon.

"I know you're scared Bianca, I'm scared too. But I'm not going to let that get in the way of what I want and what I want is you."

Bianca's eyes danced with emotion.

"I want you too."

The husky timbre of the brunette's voice set the butterflies within Marissa's stomach on a new flight path that threatened to launch her across the table. Never before had a voice affected Marissa so deeply.

"Would it be moving too fast if I told you I really wanted to go somewhere more private?"

Bianca's laughter was as husky as her words.

"Actually it would, not that I'm opposed to the idea but we should really talk about what's going to happen next."

Marissa fluttered her eyelids teasingly bringing a cute grin to the brunette's lips.

"I was hoping I'd covered that with my question."

Both women laughed causing the sexual tension to dissolve into something more manageable. Bianca's fingers moved outward entwining with Marissa's, her thumbs caressing along knuckles.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not worried about how quickly this has all happened for you Marissa. You've went from straight to not so straight faster than a Pine Valley minute."

Marissa shook her head.

"I didn't, if you think about it there's always been something more between us. Something deeper than friendship, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to label it with what it really was. I was afraid of what that meant for me."

Brown eyes searched Marissa's for endless moments.

"And you're not afraid anymore?"

Marissa snorted.

"I'm terrified Bianca, absolutely terrified. It changes everything from the life I wanted to give my son right down to the life I expected for myself. But that space you wanted us to have, the time apart. It made me realise that I'm more terrified of not having you in my life than I am of anything else. What was it? Barely two days? And I was falling apart without you, I couldn't think about anything but you and how much I missed you. Your smile, your voice, your laugh just your mere presence. And it had nothing to do with friendship."

Bianca closed her eyes and sighed deeply before opening them again. The frown told Marissa she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"I don't want to let the past shadow my future but it's hard to forget the pain. I'm afraid Marissa, afraid of losing my best friend and more if we go down this path."

It was one word, a tiny two letter word that pierced Marissa's heart with a red hot blade.

"If?"

Bianca's gaze dropped to their hands again but not before Marissa saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"What can I do to take that fear away Bianca? Tell me what to do and I'll do it because I can't lose you. I love you."

Their eyes met again and another smile climbed up Bianca's face to settle within pools of brown.

"You said earlier that you can't always promise to know what you're doing and that you might step backwards when you're trying to move forward."

Marissa nodded; she was done being surprised at just how good Bianca Montgomery's memory was; the orange soda and donuts had been a throwaway comment made months ago and yet the brunette had remembered it.

"I guess that's going to be the case for both of us Marissa, fear is going to send me backwards even when I try not to let it. I don't think I'm as strong as I used to be, it's getting easier to run from my fears than face them."

Shame oozed from Bianca's voice and Marissa shook her head at the sound.

"That's because you were facing them alone, you won't be now. I'm here, I'm right here Bianca and I'm not going anywhere. Remember we make a great team."

Marissa watched as recognition settled in brown eyes, the words were a repeat of the conversation they'd had that night Bianca had called from the hospital to check on her. Marissa could tell from the grin on her friend's face that Bianca remembered it too.

"Hell yeah."

It wasn't so much that their roles were now reversed but more that they had new roles and new roads to walk down. Together they could do it; together they were stronger. Bianca's fingers flexed within Marissa's, her eyes moving again to their hands before gazing deeply into hazel orbs.

"Together."

Marissa nodded.

"Together."


	2. What It Is

Note: Set on 7/21 after Kendall's wise advice. I'm sure I wasn't the only one to wonder how Marissa and Bianca ended up at the mansion together so of course I had to go explain it to myself, any reason at all for me to slip back into HILU

What "it" is

It was no easy thing for Bianca Montgomery to walk out of her sister's house knowing that what was to be discussed in her absence involved the people she loved most in the world. But Bianca knew Kendall was right; keeping secrets from Marissa would not only put her in an awkward position but it would also force the redhead into a place Bianca herself had been. Reese had kept so many secrets; each one had shaken the foundations of their relationship and ultimately left their marriage built on unsteady ground. It was inevitable that it would all come crumbling down. Bianca didn't want that with Marissa; she wanted more for them and from them.

So the brunette found herself at a loose end; the girls were both at play dates; Kendall was now occupied with Ryan and Marissa was busy getting settled back in at her new place. That pretty much left Erica and there was no way Bianca was in the mood to deal with her mother's latest relationship merry-go-round. No, discussing David Hayward with an obviously delusional Erica Kane was not high up on Bianca's list of things to do. Although it probably wouldn't hurt to get Erica on her own for a bit, no no Bianca wasn't ready to deal with more of her mother's odd behaviour.

It was no real surprise that Bianca found herself back at the park sitting on that same bench looking at that same tree that Marissa thought names should be carved on. If Bianca were honest she thought the idea was rather sweet, the only time she'd ever written the initials of a lover inside a heart was in rehab when Sarah had been the only thing Bianca could think about. Almost 12 years on and still the brunette could remember it like it was yesterday; those furtive looks and clandestine meetings. Their hidden secret; a love that had both freed and trapped Bianca in equal measure. But Bianca's ultimate freedom had been truth, to tell it at all costs lifted the burden that had suffocated her. Hiding from the truth had almost destroyed Sarah forcing her back to that starved anorexic she had been when Bianca had first met her.

Bianca closed her eyes and seen identical faces in her mind. Two other women she had loved who had both had to face their own identity crisis. Frankie Stone had run to a man in fear, leaving Bianca to forever wonder what might have been. And then her sister Maggie had walked the line between knowing and not knowing what she truly wanted only to finally decide and run to another woman.

Even Reese, the woman Bianca had loved enough to marry had wavered in her supposed homosexuality. The engagement to Ian, the kiss with Zach God Bianca should have known things could never work for them. But then Bianca was a believer in love, thanks to Erica Kane and her many marriages Bianca too had faith that love would win out. But it hadn't and sometimes when her mood was low and her thoughts a little bleak Bianca wondered if it ever would.

Would she and Marissa be different? Would Bianca be enough to keep the beautiful redhead in her life? Or would Marissa run like so many of the others had? Bianca couldn't stop those doubts from surfacing, try as she might they came back to taunt her. She'd told Kendall she didn't know what it was she and Marissa had and that there was tons of time for it to get messed up. That was what the past had done to Bianca's outlook on relationships, no longer was she looking through rose tinted glasses but rather through thick sun visors that could block out the brilliance of how love should really look.

"Hi you."

Bianca bit back a snort at the sudden interruption. Really if it were no surprise that she would end up back at the park then she shouldn't be surprised that Marissa would find her. The redhead slipped onto the bench next to Bianca, her hand automatically sliding into the brunette's.

"It's a beautiful day and you're in a beautiful place so why aren't you smiling?"

Brown eyes turned to take in the grinning vision beside her but Bianca could see the pain lurking in hazel eyes. Her fingers squeezed Marissa's gently.

"What happened?"

Marissa shook her head.

"You first."

Bianca bit her lip something had obviously happened to upset her friend; she wanted to know what it was and how she could make it better. But she knew Marissa well enough to know that she would only talk once Bianca had. And Bianca didn't want to talk not about her thoughts because they would only add to Marissa's pain.

"Together."

Bianca smiled at the whispered word, Marissa repeated their last conversation but to Bianca it was more than that. It was a step towards answering the question she needed to ask.

"What is this?"

Hazel eyes furrowed in confusion for a split second before Marissa brought their joint hands to her lips and kissed the back of Bianca's.

"This is you and me Bianca, talking as friends and loving as so much more. This is us together."

"Together together?"

Marissa chuckled bringing her other hand to Bianca's face and turning it so that they were staring at each other.

"Yes together together."

The redhead closed the gap between them, her lips settling on Bianca's for a gentle kiss. It was as tentative as their first yet subtly different too. Marissa's hand slid into brown tresses and tucked itself around Bianca's neck to pull her a little closer deepening the kiss the way she had wanted to days ago. And this time Bianca didn't run, this time she yielded to the rush of adrenaline that flooded her body when a delve tongue parted her lips and pressed forward.

"Do you mind!"

The harsh voice had Bianca instantly stiffening but Marissa was slow to pull away. The kiss had been everything she had dreamt it would be and she was reluctant to let it end but Bianca's body was so rigid with tension that the redhead had to. Hazel eyes did not turn to whoever had interrupted them but instead searched Bianca's.

"Are you okay?"

Brown eyes widened in surprise, really had Marissa not heard the animosity in the stranger's tone? Bianca glanced towards the man feeling annoyed at herself for letting him affect her but it seemed to be a reflex response since her ordeal with Ricky Torres.

"This is a public park."

Marissa finally turned to the intruder, a man in his late forties walking a rather tiny and hairless looking dog.

"Yes we know. And there are no signs anywhere that state I can't kiss my girlfriend in it."

The man glared at Marissa with disgust.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

The redhead smiled.

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

The man made a noise that sounded very much like a snort and pulled harshly on his dog's lead before walking on. Marissa turned back to Bianca.

"Sorry about that, where were we?"

All of the tension drained from Bianca in an instant, her laughter flowing out and putting an extra inch to the ignorant man's step as he hurried away. Marissa's smile was both devilish and cute.

"I'll need you to stop laughing if I'm to get anywhere near those lovely lips again."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh more, this was love; this was the giddy delicious sensation of being in love and she didn't want it to end. Not ever. Marissa sat back and watched as laughter chased the shadows from Bianca's face and eyes. Never had the brunette looked more beautiful to her than she did in that moment.

"I love you."

Bianca finally sobered.

"Thank you."

Marissa chuckled.

"Hey no need for thanks you letting me love you is gratitude enough. So what put you in a funk?"

Bianca sighed.

"I got to thinking about the past and all the things that went wrong in my relationships. I thought I could be the eternal optimist like my Mom but truth is Marissa the past has left me afraid of what the future could bring."

"That's only natural but the future is me and you've got nothing to fear from that."

Bianca smiled.

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

Marissa laughed.

"I am with you, I've never felt like that in a relationship before but with you I do. It's like I know deep down that you and I are meant to be and it gives me this confidence. But you better keep me in check before it gets too cocky."

Bianca's eyebrow twitched in amusement making Marissa laugh again.

"Let me rephrase, before it gets too arrogant."

The brunette leaned in kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I will. Now tell me what took the sunshine from your eyes earlier."

"JR."

There really wasn't any need for Marissa to say much more than those two initials.

"He's drinking again and he's never been a nice drunk."

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't what he said so much as how he said it. The getting out and not coming back stung a little but his tone when he mentioned me telling AJ about us, it was snide and just nasty. I guess I foolishly thought that he and I could be civil for AJ's sake."

Bianca bit her lip; she remembered how mean a drunk JR could be. She also remembered how easily the man lashed out in anger. She rubbed the back of Marissa's knuckles searching for the right words.

"Just say it."

Their eyes met and again Bianca saw the confidence and love shining from hazel orbs. This was her friend, the woman who knew her and wanted to love her.

"It might be a good idea to have someone with you when you go to the Chandlers."

Marissa's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because JR's been known to lash out."

Red hair swayed in the breeze as Marissa shook her head.

"No Bianca he wouldn't do that, he and I have had some major blow ups before and he never once lifted his hand to me. So no you don't need to worry about that."

Marissa could tell by the way brown eyes remained unblinking that Bianca disagreed.

"Bianca?"

The brunette bit her lip again making her girlfriend worry more; surely Marissa knew everything there was to know about JR Chandler?

"He lashed out at me, pushed me so hard that I fell from a balcony and ended up in a coma."

Shock shattered the calmness that had settled in those hazel eyes, Marissa's face turned pale.

"When?"

"A little over six years ago."

Marissa couldn't comprehend what she was hearing.

"You could have died."

Bianca squeezed her girlfriend's hand in reassurance.

"But I didn't, I don't want you to dwell on that Marissa just please have someone with you when you're going to see him. For me please?"

Marissa would never deny the brunette a request when brown eyes were as full of worry and pain as they now were.

"Ok I'll make sure I'm not alone. Can we talk about something else now?"

Bianca was glad of a change in topic.

"Sure what would you like to talk about?"

"Our first date, are you free on Saturday afternoon?"

Bianca was too surprised to do anything but laugh and had to nod in answer.

"Good, wear slacks and comfortable shoes."

The brunette kept on laughing and Marissa kept on falling more in love.


	3. AJ

Note: Yup just more filling the blanks, I'm a stickler to detail so those idiosyncrasies ABC throw out can sometimes set my nerves on end

AJ

AJ was no longer at the Martins; Marissa had returned from the park to find that Tad had taken her son back to the mansion. It was not the ideal place to talk to AJ but Marissa knew she couldn't put it off for much longer. Already JR was spouting off at the mouth and she didn't want AJ finding out through anyone but her. So she'd gotten in her car intent on driving over there only her conscience wouldn't let her do it without calling Scott to make sure he would be around. Marissa wasn't big on breaking promises and she'd promised Bianca she wouldn't go to the mansion alone. But Scott was in Llandview getting supplies and wouldn't be home for several hours.

It left Marissa with few options; the other people she could count on for support were Krystal and Caleb but both would incite JR's ire. Marissa wasn't naïve, she was well aware that Bianca would probably have the same effect but the more she thought about it the more she wanted her friend with her, her girlfriend. Together, that's what they'd said and that's how it should be.

The brunette's mere presence had given Marissa the strength to withstand JR's drunken ridicule. While Bianca went after JR Marissa was able to sit down and talk to her son. AJ's new found happiness would be shattered by the conversation; it was the reason Marissa dreaded it so much. Too often she had seen confusion and pain linger in her son's eyes and now she was going to put it back there. The family AJ had wanted so much was to be torn apart by the one person who had instilled within him just how important family was. Marissa carried that burden like an invisible cross and her only way to unload it was to try to make her young son understand that there were many different kinds of family.

Innocent eyes stared up into Marissa's with a nonchalance that surprised the redhead. AJ's simplistic understanding completely floored her. Bobby and his two Dads, Miranda and Gabby and their two moms it was all so very simple to the little boy. And his request for ice-cream that just about made his mother's day. Marissa hugged her young son to her wishing the world could view life through the eyes of its children; without prejudice or anger or ridicule.

JR's return to the parlour had dampened the joy that had lit up the room. His sneer at Marissa and Bianca's lady love was enough to cause Bianca to try to pull away but Marissa wouldn't let her. She clutched the brunette's hand tighter refusing to let it go; love was exactly what AJ needed, it was what they all needed and there was no way Marissa was going to let JR Chandler make her feel ashamed of that.

Marissa was glad when her ex-husband finally left taking with him the horrible tension that had settled around the room. She turned to see AJ standing with Bianca, the brunette's comforting hands resting upon his shoulders. He was at ease with her touch and her presence just like Marissa was; Bianca had always been part of his life and now she always would be.

The redhead made the decision to take AJ back to the Martins, she wasn't prepared to leave him at the mansion with JR acting out the way he was. AJ came first, his wellbeing and happiness were and always would be paramount to Marissa. If she had to take JR back to court then she would.

Bianca sat with her, listening as Marissa processed her thoughts out loud. She offered comfort and encouragement but most of all she offered love. And not just to Marissa but also to AJ. Because that was the kind of woman Bianca was, her love knew no bounds. Marissa could hear it in Bianca's voice, see it in her eyes and feel it in her mere presence. Bianca hadn't said the words out loud, she'd admitted to an attraction, confessed to having feelings but had yet to actually put a name to those feelings. But Marissa didn't need to hear the words not when she could feel them.

"What?"

Brown eyes searched Marissa's, confusion showing on Bianca's beautiful face.

"I'm just wondering, why did it take me so long to realise how perfect you are for me?"

Marissa watched the smile curve perfect lips just a fraction higher before climbing into those deep brown eyes and settling there. There was a majestic radiance to how beautiful Bianca looked in that moment and it had Marissa leaning in needing so desperately to capture just a little of that smile. Bianca closed her eyes and Marissa's heart skipped a beat before she herself did the same. It was a quick kiss, over much too soon because Marissa wanted to gaze into those wonderful eyes again. She pressed her forehead against Bianca's and basked in the love that shone from the brunette, a love that shone for her.


	4. First Date

Note: A confession is required here I've been watching way too much retrobinx and I blame ABC cause they are not giving our girls enough screen time, I'm thinking this chapter definitely shows shades of that. Question: how does one lowly lawyer impress a Goddess like Bianca Montgomery? See that was Marissa's dilemma and mine and here's what we came up with – forgive the cheese I just couldn't help it ;-)

First Date

In the past Marissa Tasker had always had an ambivalent attitude towards first dates. That combination of feelings they triggered; nervousness, excitement, anxiety, dread, hope, had sometimes left Marissa feeling too exhausted to really enjoy the date itself. But not this time, there was excitement and hope all right but none of those other multitude of feelings that would cause exhaustion. Maybe it was because Marissa had chosen the venue and made all of the plans or maybe it was the fact that her date was Ms Bianca Montgomery.

The date in question was smiling at Marissa now with that warm beautiful smile of hers, the one that lit up brown eyes in a way that made those now familiar butterflies beat their wings wildly inside Marissa's tummy.

"I can't believe you."

Marissa smirked.

"I said I'd surprise you and correct me if I'm wrong but you were surprised yes?"

Bianca was more than surprised; the simple instruction to wear slacks with comfortable shoes did not prepare her for Marissa's first date. Although maybe she should have known it would involve the outdoors. And that it did. Marissa had registered them at Pine Valley Stables where they had hired two horses and rode up into the hills. Picturesque Pine Valley spread out below in a scene that Stuart Chandler would have loved to paint.

The spritely redhead had chosen the perfect spot to spread out the rug and lay out a picnic that had included some of Bianca's favourite snacks. It was the thought and effort that Marissa had put into the date that melted Bianca's heart. It seemed that the brunette wasn't the only one to remember throwaway conversations they'd had in the past; Bianca's love of horse riding, her on-going issues with food and her genuine love for Pine Valley had all been remembered and used to create the perfect setting for a first date.

Marissa dipped a strawberry into a little container of fresh cream and looked up at her friend with hooded eyes. Bianca read the question, seen the intent and offered a cute little smile of acceptance. Marissa leaned in placing the strawberry against those smiling lips, her eyes darkened as Bianca sucked the tip of the fruit into her mouth leaving droplets of cream along her upper lip. Brown eyes smouldered when Marissa moaned softly, Bianca bit the strawberry in two leaving Marissa to hold one half while she slowly chewed and swallowed the other before opening her mouth for the rest.

A devilish look entered hazel eyes and instead of putting the strawberry into Bianca's mouth Marissa brought it to her own lips, holding it between them and waiting. Bianca's chuckle sounded almost decadent as she spread her hands out on the rug and leaned forward to suck the strawberry from the redhead's lips. Pausing millimetres away from those teasing lips Bianca finished eating the fruit wondering if Marissa would close the gap between them. Hazel eyes were burning with need, a blush rushing up Marissa's face as she licked her lips almost hungrily.

"Kiss me."

Bianca's eyebrow arched at the husky request.

"I thought you were making all the moves here Ms Tasker."

Marissa smirked.

"I've been making all the moves so far, now I need to see what you can do."

There was a quick burst of that very decadent giggle before Bianca swooped in claiming those smirking lips for a kiss that rocked Marissa to the core. It was full of passion and hunger and all of the things that Marissa had dreamt she would one day feel. Hands wound into rich silky brown hair as the redhead fell back on the rug pulling Bianca down with her. It was breathless minutes later before the kiss ended and both lay panting softly.

"Whoa."

It was a sound full of awe that made Bianca giggle again.

"Yeah whoa."

Marissa's hands moved from luscious locks to cup Bianca's beautiful soft face.

"I love you."

The brunette lowered her head again this time kissing Marissa more leisurely but both could feel that delicious heady passion brewing beneath it. Marissa never wanted the kiss to end, never wanted the weight of Bianca's body pressing into her to lift. Bianca was lost in the kiss too, the taste and shape of Marissa's mouth beneath her too heavenly to leave. But an insistent chirping began somewhere close by causing Marissa to moan softly and Bianca to finally pull away.

"You are not bringing your cell phone on our second date."

Bianca laughed as she reached for the pocket her cell was in.

"You're pretty sure we're going to have a second date."

Their eyes met and Marissa's face was full of confidence, it was something only Bianca brought to her; a strength and confidence she had never experienced before.

"Oh yeah and just so you know I'm aiming for more than a second date Bianca, I'm aiming for forever."


	5. The Dance

Disclaimer: Along with the usual I'll need to add that I also don't own _Love Song_ Adele's version, The Cure do I'm just borrowing the lyrics

Note: Ok so after yesterday I really badly needed a JR free evening with Minx so I thought it might be nice to see our favourite couple on a more traditional date. Thanks so much for the reviews it's nice to know you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it

The Dance

The dress was like a glove, its shimmering purple satin snuggly clinging to curves that moved in tantalizing slowness. Marissa's eyes drank in every movement of Bianca's body with a thirst that left her mouth dry. Their second date had been more traditional, dinner in a restaurant in Philadelphia followed by a visit to a music club the redhead had heard about. Marissa liked soul music; smoky deep voices full of raw emotion had always struck a particular cord with her. But tonight the music and the company were striking more than a cord.

Bianca stood at the bar ordering them both two more cocktails. The club was intimate, the décor designed to invite memories of an era long gone. The place was a surprise to the brunette, the wardrobe direction Marissa had given her this time had suggested wining and dining and that part had certainly played to plan. The restaurant was new, a little Italian eatery tucked away in the rich side of the city. The food had been exquisite but the company so much more so.

Marissa looked stunning, breath taking actually. Bianca found herself having a hard time remembering how to string a simple sentence along so captivated was she by the beauty that sat opposite her. Marissa had chosen a green dress that sat off her shoulders exposing the pale golden skin of her upper body. Bianca's eyes had dropped too many times to Marissa's chest, to the wondrous bosom that held that very tight dress up. When she closed her eyes, her mind filled with images of her lips travelling a path down the valley between those beautiful….

"That'll be $24."

The woman's voice broke into Bianca's thoughts startling her a little. The knowing smile on the bartender's face deepened the blush already flooding Bianca's cheeks. She grabbed two notes from her purse and passed them across the bar.

"Keep the change."

The bartender smiled.

"Thank you."

Bianca lifted the cocktails and turned back towards their table. Only then did she notice Marissa's eyes and the raw hunger that shone from them as they watched her every move. Bianca's mouth ran so dry she considered draining one of the cocktails but thought better of it. The walk to their table seemed longer than it actually was, the club also seemed less crowded and the noise filtered out to just the rush of blood flowing to Bianca's ears. She sat their drinks down nodding as Marissa thanked her in a voice that sounded huskier than Bianca remembered.

Marissa lifted the cocktail to her lips, her eyes closing briefly as she savoured the coolness but it would take so much more than a drink to lower the temperature of her body. Bianca settled next to her not close enough for them to be touching. Marissa swallowed slowly deciding that she needed to remedy that. Bianca was smiling a very seductive smile when Marissa finally opened her eyes to look at her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hazel eyes looked at Bianca in consternation; had the brunette just read her mind? Bianca's smile wavered slightly and Marissa forgot her thoughts.

"Yes, oh God yes."

The rush of words had Bianca laughing softly, Marissa really needed to fix her filter because that sounded desperate even to her ears. The brunette got to her feet with graceful fluidity and offered her hand. Marissa's eagerness had her almost toppling their drinks and the smile it created in Bianca's eyes made the redhead consider being clumsier in future.

The dance floor was not crowded, the couples on it a mixture of men with men and women with women. Bianca idly wondered how Marissa had managed to know where to find a gay soul club but then the redhead slipped her arms around Bianca's neck and stepped closer against her body making Bianca forget how to think at all.

The slow notes of a new song began to play and Marissa knew that destiny had dealt another hand in her life. The live band had taken a break so the music was coming from a track, one Marissa recognised within seconds of it first starting; Adele's_ Lovesong_. She knew the words and maybe for the first time in her life she had a song that truly captured how she felt. She stepped closer to Bianca melding their bodies together from thigh to chest as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Brown eyes dilated as Marissa moved in to place a kiss on the soft skin of Bianca's jaw. They began to sway to the music, their bodies moving together as one. Warm breath tickled the skin close to Bianca's ear as Marissa began to sing.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again."_

The soft voice caressed Bianca's soul as surely as the redhead's nearness caressed the brunette body. They moved to the rhythm of the music, Bianca's hands meeting at the small of Marissa's back.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you."_

Moving sensuously slow against each other, the soft notes of the music were not loud enough to compare to the pounding beat of their hearts.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again."_

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you."_

Marissa's warm breath had sensitised the skin on Bianca's neck so much that when she set her lips to it the brunette shuddered against her. Bianca could feel the press of that mouth right throughout her entire body. The couple continued to move. Teasing lips trailed slow kisses up a slender neck and onto Bianca's face until finally they met her mouth. The kiss although outwardly gentle burned with a desire that threatened to overwhelm them. Marissa somehow managed to pull away just as Adele's voice kicked in again.

"_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Cause I love you."_

Marissa finished singing and the music began to fade but neither woman made to separate. Hazel eyes looked up into brown, desire and love swimming in both. They were still swaying softly, thigh pressing against thigh, breast against breast.

"I don't want to stop."

Bianca's voice was laden with emotion, Marissa smiled softly.

"Then don't."

"But there's no music."

It was only then that Marissa realised that people were leaving the dance floor, her face showed her displeasure. Bianca placed a delicate kiss to frowning lips trailing her fingers up Marissa's sides and arms to finally catch her hands and take them from behind her neck. Another quick kiss and Bianca stepped away tugging Marissa from the dance floor and back down to their table. Marissa moved her chair closer unable to give up contact with the brunette, Bianca looked at their drinks and then at her girlfriend.

"It's an hour's drive back home."

Marissa nodded very thankful that Bianca had decided to take advantage of her mother's chauffeur driven car leaving them both free to drink. Although right now she would have given anything to head to a hotel rather than a car.

"Would you like to go?"

The redhead briefly wondered if Bianca was not enjoying herself but then the brunette leaned closer whispering in her ear. It took a great deal of effort for Marissa to rise slowly and not knock over the entire table. Bianca's laughter tickled her senses and she turned to offer her girlfriend her hand. Again Bianca's movements were graceful as she got to her feet, her hand slipping around Marissa's waist as they walked out into the warm night.

As the car turned onto the freeway Bianca give up all pretence of holding back and slid across the seat to take Marissa's face in her hands.

"I've never had anyone sing to me like that before."

Hazel eyes twinkled.

"I've never sang to anyone like that before."

Brown eyes lowered to smiling lips as Bianca trailed one hand down to Marissa's neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Marissa chuckled softly, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to fly free.

"I can imagine."

Soft incredibly gentle fingers traced her lips as Bianca moved subtly closer.

"No I don't think you can."

Bianca's lips descended kissing Marissa with a hungry passion that wrenched a moan from deep inside her. The hand that played at her neck inched lower causing the redhead to arch her back in supplication. Marissa felt herself come truly alive beneath the brunette's ministrations. Bianca's kisses were electrifying; her touches burning through Marissa's clothes to scorch the skin beneath. The heat building between them threatened to set the car alight. It was hot and heady and if either had their way the car would never stop. But eventually it did and two breathless women pulled apart to stare at each other.

Bianca bit her lip trying to regain control of her frazzled senses. Her body was tittering on the edge and the need to keep on going had her searching for the words to ask. Marissa's hand caressed Bianca's cheek her mouth opening to say something but then closing again as a phone began to ring. Brown eyes narrowed in frustration as the redhead reached into her clutch bag. Krystal's number flashed across Marissa's phone; she offered Bianca an apologetic smile as she brought it to her ear.

"I'm sorry Krystal wouldn't call unless it was important."

Bianca watched as Marissa's beautiful smile twisted into a frown signalling that their night was over. Closing her eyes the brunette promised herself that neither would have a cell phone anywhere near them on their next date.


	6. Loving

Note: I had a real dilemma with this chapter thanks to the icky sex tape route that AMC chose to go down. I've sat and shuddered each time JR opened that darn laptop. Would I have liked the writers to extend the Aug 16th episode? Hell yeah but not like that. Bianca finally gets her big on screen love story and they go tarnish it with that crazy plot device. Bleepin writers where's their heads at? Ok rant over, here's where my head was at my dilemma was in trying to fill in the blanks for these episodes without becoming as distasteful as JR. I guess I'll leave you to decide if I managed it.

Warning: The rating on this story changed for a reason, sorry I'm not real sure what the fanfiction etiquette is about things like that but I think you'll appreciate why I couldn't very well leave it with a T

Loving

Marissa Tasker tried to avoid assumptions, in the black and white world of law there was no place for their oblique greyness. So although their dates suggested otherwise Marissa did not assume that Bianca Montgomery would be ready to take their relationship to the next level nor did she assume that her girlfriend would be willing to lead the way to that level. No, en-route to her hotel room with Bianca walking quietly beside her, Marissa did very little assuming and a whole lot of praying.

Marissa prayed that her words would assure Bianca that this was everything she wanted and more, she prayed that her actions would not contradict those words but most of all she prayed that her love would be enough to heal all of the hurt Bianca's heart had suffered. Marissa could sometimes see that hurt still linger in deep brown eyes where it nestled alongside doubt and fear. Intent on removing these the redhead placed an inviting kiss upon sensuous lips and then stepped back hoping her prayers would be answered.

Bianca's eyes were closed it was an adorable habit Marissa had noticed from their very first kiss and one she herself was apt to do; cutting out visual stimuli left the senses more heightened to the taste and feel of a kiss. Brown eyes finally opened to stare at Marissa with momentary wonder before a small headshake cleared the look replacing it with a smile. And Marissa seen it, the sweet surrender right there in the brunette's smile and it was the answer to all her prayers.

Bianca's hand guided Marissa's to her back as her other pulled the smaller woman in, their bodies pressing tight together as lips descended. Heightened senses went into overdrive, the taste and feel of the kiss so very different to all their others. Passion poured from Bianca's lips like molten lava its heat lighting a fire within Marissa that threatened to burn her alive. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. The brunette slowly pulled away and they both gasped for breath. Marissa was spellbound by the desire she could see sparkling within deep brown eyes. A hand at the small of her back pulled Marissa forward as Bianca moved in for another kiss manoeuvring them in a slow shuffle towards the bed.

Marissa was losing the ability to think rationally, her body hyper aware of the svelte form pressing against it and her mouth too hungry for more of Bianca's delicious kisses. It took the heel of the brunette's boot thumping against the bed to bring Marissa staggering back to reality, she pulled away to catch her breath and noticed the coy smile on Bianca's face.

"What?"

The brunette shook her head, a blush flooding her cheeks making Marissa more determined to find out exactly what had created such an adorable sight.

"Tell me."

Bianca made lazy circles up Marissa's back, her eyes shimmering with a combination of amusement and desire.

"I was trying to be smooth and ended up kicking the bed."

Marissa grinned.

"I thought you were very smooth."

Bianca chuckled.

"And kicking the bed?"

"Is a sign that you need to remove your boots."

Brown eyes darkened.

"Just my boots?"

Marissa loved that desire had replaced that old lingering look of doubt in Bianca's eyes, she also loved that the brunette's innate humour had resurfaced easing the tiny tingle of nervousness that seemed to invade Marissa's lower tummy.

"Well we have to start somewhere right?"

Bianca's giggle sounded sexier somehow and it sent shivers through Marissa.

"Then I suggest we start."

Marissa wasn't ready for the sudden whoosh of air to hit her as Bianca pulled away to unzip her boots, her mouth opened and a tiny groan of displeasure escaped before she could censor it. Brown eyes widened and then darkened some more as Bianca read the want so very obvious on Marissa's beautiful face.

Hastily kicking off her boots, the brunette pulled the lawyer close again another full body press that made Marissa moan softly. Hands found their way into red hair gently gripping as Bianca's mouth latched on for another kiss that sent blood swirling to Marissa's lower body. It was hot and hungry and full of wanton need. In the misty recesses of Marissa's mind she wondered just how much strength it had taken for her girlfriend to hold all of this at bay because it was becoming glaringly obvious that that was what Bianca had done.

Fingers fluttered down Marissa's neck and throat, their gentle caress forcing a reflex moan that had Bianca pulling away slowly. Their eyes locked chocolate brown pools simmering with a passion that made Marissa swallow audibly. Bianca traced the clenching muscles in a slender throat and felt the shiver that ran through Marissa. Was it nerves or something more? The look in hazel eyes told her it was something more, so much more. Her gaze dropped to Marissa's throat and across her shoulders fingers following the path with a casual slowness that belied how much Bianca had dreamt about doing this. Marissa moaned again as thumbs dipped into the hollow below her clavicles Bianca took note of the sound and promised herself she would pay more attention to this area later; right now she needed to feel those moaning lips again.

Marissa was too lost in the sensuous kiss to realise that Bianca had reversed their positions, she felt her calves press against the bed and marvelled at how lost she had been only to get further lost when a teasing tongue licked her bottom lip. Dear God that had felt more erotic than any kiss ever had before. When Bianca's lips pulled away the redhead barely contained the moan that threatened to spill from her own. Marissa opened her eyes to see Bianca smiling at her.

"Would my lady care to sit?"

Bianca's voice sounded gravelly like she might have been screaming; Marissa couldn't hide her blush as her mind drifted to the possibility that she might make her girlfriend scream with pleasure.

"Marissa?"

Oh dear God how had the redhead never noticed just how sexy Bianca's voice was?

"Huh?"

A soft touch swept wayward bangs from Marissa's smouldering eyes.

"Sit."

The redhead smirked at the commanding tone and eased onto the bed. Bianca removed Marissa's shoes, her eyes drinking in the supine form before easing onto the bed beside it. There was a shy expectant look on Marissa's face that took that captivated the brunette.

"You are so beautiful."

Red hair was swept back gently the movement allowing Bianca to again caress her girlfriend's shoulder; this time the effect caused Marissa's breath to catch. Bianca swooped in reclaiming soft lips for another lengthy kiss that had them beginning to recline. A hand moved to Marissa's thigh giving Bianca leverage to manoeuvre so that she was practically lying across the redhead's right side. The kiss hadn't broken and Bianca was loathe to let it but her hair was falling upon Marissa's face and she wanted to stop it.

Marissa opened her eyes at the first ticklish feel of hair on her cheek; she raised her hand sweeping the luscious strands back her thumb caressing Bianca's cheek marvelling at its softness. The look of adoration and happiness in Bianca's eyes was spellbinding. A hand moved over Marissa's, their fingers almost entwining as Bianca leaned in for another of those amazing kisses. Hair fell again and Marissa mindlessly moved it away clutching Bianca's head pulling her nearer swaying with her as her body give in to the desire to be closer.

When Bianca nibbled at Marissa's bottom lip hazel eyes opened to meet liquid brown. Mixed with the unmistakable desire on Bianca's face was a flash of vulnerability, was she pushing too hard? Wanting too much? Marissa's eyes slid to Bianca's lips wanting nothing more than to feel their pressure, to taste their desire and succumb to their power. Words escaped the redhead and all she could do to relay her feelings was pull Bianca back in for another kiss. It was more heated, more wanton both now sucking and nibbling. Hands reached for clothing, fingers gliding along new exposed flesh teasing and torturing until tops were gone.

And then Bianca paused. Marissa was laid out alongside her, an arm tucked beneath her back and leg bowed so that she was angled towards Bianca. It was solicitous and yet shy at the same time. And the look on the redhead's face, it was what struck Bianca the most; the love, the awe and the absolute certainty that this was going to happen. Bianca moved in for another kiss and might have held on to the last of her control, to the very fine thread that kept the bulk of her need still within a manageable compartment but Marissa had other plans. A soft warm hand slid beneath Bianca's arm and across her side to clutch firmly at her hip pulling her forward. And suddenly they were moving, Marissa's legs opening and Bianca rolling on top of her.

The full body contact created a double moan that seemed to pour more fuel onto the fire that was already burning bright within both women. Marissa began to knead, clutching Bianca close so that the brunette's thigh pressed where she wanted her most. Bianca gasped into their kiss, her breath swallowed by Marissa who surged up demanding more. The fragile hold the brunette had of her iron will control dispersed into the air carried away by the slow deepening moans that rose up from the bed. Bianca was drowning, her body flooding with all of the pent up longing she had hid for so long. Her tongue plunged into the heat of Marissa's mouth, her hands trailing down through silken hair and on to warm soft skin as she sought to soothe the tempest rising within her.

Marissa's body was striving towards an end while her mind tried desperately to catch up with the beginning. Bianca's tongue in her mouth, those hands on her body and that thigh pressing between hers was all so overwhelmingly intoxicating. It sent waves of need surging through Marissa making her forget that this was all so new and unknown. Because somewhere beyond the raging desire and deep bottomless love Marissa realised that it wasn't new at all. Nor was it unknown; somehow in some way her body recognised Bianca's touch almost like it was designed to.

Hazel eyes opened as that torturous mouth pulled away. Bianca's face was so very unguarded, the passion in her eyes as they swept down Marissa's body was almost like a caress, a teasing frustrating caress that was driving Marissa to distraction.

"Bianca?"

Brown eyes blinked rapidly as they focused back on Marissa's taking in the pleading look on the redhead's flushed face.

"Make love to me."

It seemed to Bianca that all of her dreams were wrapped up within that quiet plea, this was not them spending the night, this was not them having sex nor was this Marissa experimenting. This was them about to make love and every atom in Bianca's body, every molecule of air in her lungs wanted it to be perfect for Marissa. Bianca wanted to be as perfect for Marissa as Marissa was for her.

Hazel eyes could almost see the thoughts flicker across Bianca's beautiful face and had Marissa not been so very turned on she might stop to think about how much she loved to gaze at the brunette's sheer beauty. But the redhead was too far gone for that, the hand that still rested on Bianca's backside moved upward to be joined by its partner at the clasp to the brunette's bra. Bianca's eyes widened making Marissa smile coyly.

"I think maybe you still need me to show you how much I want this."

The brunette shook her head, her fingertips caressing along Marissa's cheek and onto her lips.

"No I know you want this but I want it to be perfect."

Lips curved beneath Bianca's fingertips, the smile lighting up Marissa's eyes causing them to glisten.

"It's already perfect Bianca because it's you."

To Marissa the words were simply the truth but to Bianca they were everything, absolutely everything. She lowered her head to replace her fingertips with her lips kissing Marissa with a deepness that shuddered through the redhead. And then Bianca began to move rolling them over so that her hands could reach the clasp of Marissa's bra and pull if from her with an ease borne of practice. The redhead tried to be as agile but Bianca's bra snagged causing Marissa to groan impatiently. A soft chuckle floated into the room as Bianca moved away pulling Marissa's bra with her. Brown eyes practically dilated as they took in the redhead's chest.

"No fair."

The childish voice was accompanied by a snap to the strap of a bra that still encased a sight Marissa wanted very much to see. Shock followed quickly by amusement sent another chuckle into the room making Marissa scowl playfully.

"A little help here please."

Bianca was so completely charmed by both Marissa's humour and impatience that she forgot the request and placed a delicate kiss upon the redhead's nose. Marissa's eyebrow arched causing another chuckle.

"Bianca."

There was a tone in that voice that told the brunette that patience was becoming a real issue, she placed another teasing kiss upon her girlfriend's nose before reaching behind and unfastening her bra. The option to pull it off was taken away when Marissa reached for Bianca's hands bringing them back around and onto her stomach. Brown eyes shimmered with arousal as Bianca followed the destination Marissa was guiding her towards.

"You're driving me crazy."

Bianca's smile was absolutely devilish as her gaze met Marissa's.

"Then welcome to my world Ms Tasker."

Marissa bit her lip unsure just how much more of the teasing and the sound of that sensual voice she could take. It felt like a volcano was threatening to erupt within her, its raging temperatures pushing her to her very limits. My God what would it be like when Bianca really touched her?

"Please."

Bianca could no longer ignore the raw need that choked Marissa's voice, her fingers reached for the buttons to her girlfriend's jeans and quickly unfastened them. Unable to lay still the redhead pulled at the loose garment still covering Bianca's chest, the bra slid down the brunette's arms to pool at her hands. The sharp intake of breath had Bianca looking back up at Marissa's face, hazel eyes were fixed on her chest pupils so small they were practically pinpoints.

"Stunning."

Bianca grinned.

"I'm glad you like."

Their eyes met and held.

"I love."

Bianca was overwhelmed by the desire she heard in her girlfriend's voice and the look she seen in those warm hazel eyes. A beige bra joined the black one already lying on the floor as Bianca returned to unfastening buttons. There was no hesitation, no questioning or need for pause as navy jeans slid down Marissa's hips followed quickly by black panties. Bianca's nostrils flared again as the scent of her soon to be lover's arousal assuaged her senses.

"You smell so good."

Marissa had no control over the blush those throaty words caused but Bianca didn't see it, her eyes were fixed on glistening red curls.

"No fair."

When brown eyes lifted to meet hazel Marissa was sure she had never seen such open unbridled want directed at her quite like that before. It set her mouth dry making it hard to form words but then Bianca didn't need words. She rolled off the bed and removed her jeans and pants with a speed that made Marissa's heart quicken. And then they were both naked, both drinking in new sights and new desires. Marissa forgot to breathe as Bianca crawled back on the bed.

"Fair?"

Amusement was not the dominant emotion shining from Bianca's deep eyes but it was enough to remind her girlfriend to breathe. Marissa nodded, her cute smile swallowed hungrily with a kiss. Bianca's hands began to move, her body too as she strived to complete their connection. Marissa's soft sensuous moan turned to a gasp of delight when Bianca teased her breasts, nipples hardening to the torturous caress.

"God Bianca."

It sounded very much like a prayer to the brunette as her mouth slid down a slender throat hungering to taste what her hands now touched. Hazel eyes watched in rapt awe as Bianca placed butterfly kisses down along the valley of Marissa's breasts before bringing her mouth to an erect nipple. Their eyes met then and Marissa felt desire leak from her at the hunger so obvious in pools of brown. Bianca held eye contact as her lips closed around a waiting bud. Marissa let out a breathy moan before closing her eyes to fully embrace the pleasure that shot through her. Bianca began a torturous game of nip and lick.

"Bianca."

It was another prayer that resonated around the room taking the brunette from a task she was so thoroughly enjoying. Marissa's body was arching against hers begging for more and Bianca was more than ready to give it. Teasing lips moved back up over Marissa's chest, dipping into a clavicle and causing the redhead to shudder.

Marissa lost all sense of propriety when Bianca's teeth grazed along her collar bone, she grabbed at her girlfriend's head pulling her up and to her for a hard and hurried kiss. Bianca moaned into that kiss, a wanton sound that drove Marissa on sending her hands down along the brunette's back and to her hips. Both women gasped as Marissa pulled Bianca into her for their first intimate touch.

Bianca had to fight the hazy cloud of euphoria that threatened to overtake her. Slowly she set a pace, arching her hips so that she could dip down time and time again. Marissa continued to pull Bianca in with each thrust, bending her knees to deepen the contact. The room filled with the sound of their efforts, soft sighs giving way to lusty moans.

Marissa's body began to cave as pleasure took over shaking her from the inside out. She tore her lips from Bianca's as ecstasy rocked through her.

"Oh God."

It started as a whisper but built to a throaty exclamation.

"Oh God Bianca!"

And then they were both falling from a height that had no measurement, from a wave that had no water and it was wonderful and beautiful and everything Marissa had ever hoped it would be.

Bianca collapsed in a boneless heap upon her lover's body trying to reclaim air and some sense of reality but it was all too much. She lay with her head tucked beneath Marissa's chin too frazzled to think beyond recovering from the overload of pleasure. Minutes ticked by, heavy breaths the only sound to be heard until finally Bianca made to move.

"No uh."

Marissa's voice was dreamy, her eyes too as Bianca stared up into them.

"I must be hurting you."

The redhead smiled.

"No baby you're healing me."

Bianca couldn't decide which words she wanted to question first, the baby or the healing. Baby, did Marissa really just call her baby? A soft giggle shook the brunette from her musings and she refocused on those lovely hazel eyes to see adoration shine from them.

"Come here."

It was not a request Bianca was going to be able to deny not when hands made a very slow journey up her back and into her hair where they practically urged her upward. Marissa was smiling that adoring smile again and Bianca was tempted to just bask in its radiance but fingers entwined at the back of her neck easing her closer.

Marissa could tell by the bemused expression on her lover's face that getting a kiss from Bianca was something she would literally have to get so she lifted her head and captured lips for a soft sensual one. The moan it brought from Bianca seemed to sink right into Marissa's body filling her with a replenished need for the brunette.

Bianca was startled when Marissa rolled them both over reversing their positions so that the redhead was now straddling her. Hazel eyes seemed to ignite with something close to fire as they stared down at Bianca fully taking her in. Hands slid through luscious hair that trailed down over Bianca's upper chest, wrists then moving so that it was the backs of Marissa's fingers that coasted along the sides of Bianca's breasts. It was a ticklish torturous move that had the brunette arching her back in reflex.

Marissa felt Bianca's stomach muscles contract between her legs and shuddered at the sensation it created. The brunette watched her with hooded eyes waiting for the next move, the next surprise. Fingertips fluttered down over the ridged planes of Bianca's ribs to meet below her belly button before starting a slow journey back up. Breaths hitched as they slid up the undersides of pert breasts gliding over already erect nipples before cupping the malleable mounds. Bianca's eyelids fluttered closed as Marissa squeezed gently, palms rubbing against aroused buds. When those hands moved and thumbs circled sensitised areolae the guttural moan that rose from Bianca's lips sounded decidedly erotic to Marissa.

Bianca tried very hard to withstand the torturous pleasure to allow Marissa the time to explore this new unchartered territory but when thumb and finger began to nip she lost the will to remain submissive. The brunette sat up pulling Marissa's hands away as she melded their bodies together, crashing her lips against the redhead's for a torrid kiss. Tongues and teeth seemed to duel as raw passion spiralled out of control taking the breath from two sets of lungs.

Marissa clutched at the brunette's back rocking Bianca into her as another inferno started to build. It was as if her body had finally awakened from a Snow White sleep that had taken Bianca's touch to break. Nerve endings beneath her skin seemed to jump and reach for Bianca instinctually recognising who and what this woman was. A hand slid between their bodies inching down to pause between Marissa's legs.

Bianca pulled her mouth away to stare breathlessly into eyes of smouldering honeyed hazel. Marissa's face was flushed, her lips plump and breath billowing; it was a sight that stirred Bianca's heart filling it with more love than she thought it could hold.

Marissa read the amazement in those chocolate eyes; she also read the unasked question, the one her body was already primed to answer. With a slow nod she gave herself to Bianca and when the brunette slid inside Marissa's entire being welcomed her home.

/

Bianca knew she should probably move and grab a pillow for Marissa or at least pull the bedclothes around them but she was just too blissfully content to do either. They were at the bottom of the bed where Marissa had collapsed after coming undone for the second time. Bianca couldn't hide the smile of pride that triumph had caused. Marissa had screamed, literally screamed in pleasure and it was a sound Bianca was going to love hearing again. And then there were those breathless words the redhead had whispered as she tried to recover. Wrapped within Bianca's arms, their bodies touching from ankle to chest Marissa had stared into the brunette's eyes dreamily.

"Fairy tales have their gender all wrong."

Bianca chuckled at the strange words tucking bangs away from a damp forehead.

"Ok."

Marissa's smile was so very endearing.

"The spell on me was broken by a princess not a prince."

Bianca made to question the sleepy words but then Marissa's eyes fluttered closed and she was too taken with the beauty of the redhead's relaxed face to want to disturb it. So Bianca lay there gently holding her new lover as Marissa succumbed to sleep.

Time ticked by on clocks that Bianca could not see and though her eyes grew heavy she did not follow Marissa into sleep because sleep would mean waking up and a tiny irrational part of Bianca's mind feared that waking up would end this very lovely dream. Marissa had been nothing like what Bianca had expected, the understandable trepidation the brunette had experienced with others had been nowhere in sight tonight. The redhead was different so very very different and each day that passed brought her further into Bianca's heart.

Experience had taught the brunette one very tough lesson, love hurt. It flowered within you growing to a magnificent height only to be left floundering in the wilderness of life's confusion. Bianca sighed softly, she had given her heart so easily before; handed it to women she believed would take care of it. But they hadn't and what Bianca received back was an organ so battle bruised that at times she wondered how it even managed to beat. And so the brunette had tried to temper her feelings for Marissa, tried to train her fragile heart to love less passionately but it had all been in vain. Marissa was different, Marissa was so sure, so solid and confident in her love that Bianca had absolutely no control over the feelings the redhead provoked.

"I love you."

It was a whisper, a confession Bianca wasn't quite ready to admit in the clear light of day so when Marissa stirred briefly Bianca's heart threatened to stop. But hazel eyes did not open and smiling lips did not respond so Bianca breathed a little easier and time continued to tick by on those clocks she could not see.

/

It was the sound of drunken voices that finally woke Marissa, hazel eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the dim light of the room. The voices carried on up the corridor, an argument fading away as Marissa's mind fully awoke. A pillow had found its way beneath her cheek and a sheet haphazardly pulled across her warm body. But it was not the sheet that had created the heat; no that had come from the sleeping body that held her close. Marissa took in the soft angles of her lover's sleeping face and marvelled again at the beauty that was Bianca.

Bianca Montgomery was so unlike anyone Marissa had ever known before; so strong and honest and full of hope. In those early days when all that connected them was a lawyer client contract and a divorce that threatened to rip Bianca's world apart, Marissa had come to admire the integrity so blatant in the brunette's every word and deed. Bianca was not a schemer, she didn't use her wealth to twist the world to her favour nor did she call upon the Kane within her to manipulate the situation. No Bianca was not morally bankrupt like so many of her peers in fact she was the very opposite of everything Marissa had seen since her arrival in Pine Valley.

The brunette was thoughtful and generous and selfless when it mattered. She was kind and caring and so full of optimism. On a dreary day when the world hid beneath umbrellas of gloom Bianca Montgomery managed to find sunshine to light the way. Marissa had marvelled at that right from the beginning. She remembered that day in the park when she had relayed Reese's decision to fight for full custody, the lawyer in her had expected Bianca to fall apart to crumble beneath the weight of such devastating news but that hadn't happened. Bianca had stood firm, her optimism shining through with a strength and courage that Marissa could only stand back and admire.

And then Bianca's refusal to allow Marissa to use the adoption to their advantage, to argue that Reese was not a blood relative to either of their daughters; that maybe more than anything had impressed Marissa the most. Bianca in her time of trial still thought beyond herself and to Marissa refusing to chance the possibility of using an argument that could come back to haunt the lawyer. It was a sentiment that had at first bewildered Marissa, people just didn't think like Bianca; clients didn't put their lawyers before themselves especially not when they were paying said lawyers to win their divorce settlements. But then Bianca Montgomery was so unlike anyone Marissa had ever known before.

Dark eyelashes fluttered lightly and Marissa watched with bated breath waiting for those big beautiful brown eyes to open, God how she loved Bianca's eyes. The depth and darkness of them, the way they practically twinkled when the brunette was amused or in the presence of her daughters. Marissa had thought she loved that twinkle the most but after tonight she could no longer say that. No from here on in she would forever be enamoured by those eyes shimmering with arousal, their depths turning to a liquid chocolate that Marissa would gladly drown in.

The brunette did not wake, her eyes remained closed and sleep continued to relax her pretty features. Marissa supposed she shouldn't really be too disappointed, after all looking at Bianca was her new favourite pastime but Lord she sure wanted to do more than just look right now. For months Marissa could not be in Bianca's presence without needing to reach out and touch her, a simple hug or squeeze of the hand would be enough to fulfil that need. Not anymore. Since embracing her real feelings for the brunette those innocent gestures were no longer enough for Marissa. And after tonight God she was going to have a hard time holding back. Like now, right now all she wanted to do was lean down and kiss Bianca until she woke and then when she did wake God there was so much Marissa wanted to do.

More voices moved along the corridor, a small crowd maybe four or five. They sounded happy, a tipsy kind of happy that made Marissa smile. She hadn't had one drop of alcohol and yet she felt tipsy happy too. Her eyes moved back to Bianca to the source of all her happiness. Marissa had considered what it would be like to make love to Bianca, to touch and taste the brunette; it was too easy to get engrossed in those thoughts, so engrossed that considering how the reverse would feel had never really mattered. And God it had felt good, so good and right and perfect.

The voices outside got louder as they approached the door to Marissa's room, there was some jostling and then a loud sharp pop that reminded Marissa of the uncorking of champagne. Beside her Bianca's body tensed, her grip on Marissa's back tightening almost painfully. The redhead searched her lover's face alarmed to see the haunted look that lurked in Bianca's eyes when they shot open.

"Bianca?"

When the brunette's face turned a sickening shade of pale Marissa began to panic.

"Bianca what's wrong?"

Brown eyes blinked rapidly and Bianca tried to pull away but Marissa wouldn't let her.

"Baby talk to me."

Marissa marvelled at how her words seemed to instantly take the tension from Bianca's body, limbs lost their rigidity and a sigh escaped thinning lips.

"I heard a bang."

The brunette's voice was husky from sleep and Marissa had to ignore the way her body reacted to it.

"I'm guessing my neighbours are celebrating, it sounded like a cork popping."

Another deep sigh. Bianca didn't open her eyes again but Marissa already knew that look would still linger within their depths; she just didn't know why.

"Bianca what did you think it was?"

It was amazing how much Marissa had learnt just from staring at Bianca's face, she didn't need to see into those beautiful eyes to know that her girlfriend was trying to master her emotions. The tell was in the muscle to the left of Bianca's jaw, a small barely visible muscle that would ripple when Bianca was tense and trying to calm herself.

"I love you."

Brown eyes finally opened and looked at Marissa who offered a reassuring smile.

"I just want you to know."

A smile spread across Bianca's pale face and Marissa leaned forward to kiss it softly before moving back to lay her head next to Bianca's on the pillow. They gazed at each other for long moments until Bianca's eyes flitted to the door.

"Please tell me that isn't a sign that you want to run?"

Bianca gasped in surprise at the worried words.

"No what no. Why would you think that?"

Marissa glanced towards the door just as Bianca had and when she returned her gaze to the brunette Bianca was shaking her head. The hand so warm and at ease on Marissa's back moved up her side and onto her shoulder before settling upon her cheek.

"I don't want to run, it's just I thought I heard something."

The redhead frowned not understanding this sudden skittishness.

"I have noisy neighbours. Bianca the door's locked, it's just you and me here."

Bianca smiled.

"Em I know."

Marissa recognised the dip in her girlfriend's voice and she had to force her body not to respond to it because no matter how turned on it might make her she was still worried about the paler of Bianca's face.

"There is nothing more I want right now than to make love to you Bianca but I need you to tell me what scared you. I never want you to be scared when you're with me."

Bianca shook her head again.

"I'm not, I've never been. It's not like that."

"Then what is it? I might be able to help."

A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips.

"You can't, it's just something I have to live with."

Marissa wasn't sure what Bianca was alluding to.

"But you don't have to live with it alone, I'm here."

Gentle fingers swept along Marissa's cheek and onto her lips almost as if Bianca needed to reassure herself that Marissa was indeed there.

"Sometimes when I hear a bang, a certain kind of bang it reminds me of a gunshot."

Marissa didn't need to hear more, she would never forget that confession in the closet or the recrimination in Bianca's voice as she labelled herself a murderer.

"It was self-defence baby."

Bianca was a little surprised that Marissa could hone in on her feelings like that. Hazel eyes gazed at her with open adoration and it was hard for the brunette to believe that no part of Marissa judged her for what she had done all those years ago.

"I took a life."

Marissa shook her head.

"In order to save one and look what you saved Bianca, Miranda is the sweetest most precious little girl I've ever met. And that's because of you. Because you stopped the man who would have continued to hurt both you and her."

Brown eyes glistened, not with tears of regret but tears of love for this woman who seemed to know just what to say and how to say it.

"I don't know how you do that."

Marissa's face furrowed.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly the right thing to say to make me feel better."

The smile that gathered upon the redhead's lips looked decidedly flirtatious to Bianca. Marissa moved a little closer.

"Do you think I might know exactly the right thing to do to make you feel even more better?"

The innuendo was obvious as was the intent in Marissa's eyes as they came closer and closer to Bianca. Pale cheeks flooded with colour as the brunette gulped audibly before Marissa's mouth captured hers in a kiss full of passion. It was breathless and so very near to perfect except that it didn't last. Bianca gasped when those harried lips left hers to trail down her neck sucking at her pulse point before moving further down.

Marissa's hand laid the path to where her mouth really wanted to be, her fingers teasing until Bianca moaned softly. Only then did the redhead's mouth replace her fingers. Bianca's back arched off the bed as Marissa drank her in, hands gripping at the redhead's shoulders to hold her there. But there was no need because Marissa was far too enthralled with this new sensation to want to leave Bianca's glorious breast anytime soon.

"Marissa oh Jesus."

Bianca felt like she was coming undone, the slow pull of Marissa's mouth triggering reactions in her lower body that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Please."

Instead of pulling away Marissa began another torturous movement, fingers glided down toned abs and over a dimpled belly button leaving a path of goose bumps in their wake. Bianca's hips rolled in expectation, her back arching again as a warm mouth pulled on her breast more deeply.

"Mariissssa."

It was practically a hiss and it sent desire spinning through its owner. Marissa pulled away as her fingers drifted into moist curls. Bianca's eyes were hooded, her lips forming the perfect o. It was beauty personified and it brought tears of joy to hazel eyes.

"Bianca?"

It took effort for brown eyes to focus and when they did Marissa eased forward into a slick heat that almost took her breath away. Bianca's eyes rolled back in her head as knuckles met sensitised nerve endings.

"Jesus."

Marissa marvelled at how Bianca's entire body responded to her stroke, hips rocking, stomach tightening, chest rising like a wave moving through the brunette. Marissa wanted to join that wave to feel it carry her into the sea of ecstasy that was bubbling up within Bianca's throat.

"Oh God yes."

Raspy words echoed around the room followed by heady moans as Marissa slipped her thigh over Bianca's and added pressure to the hand already driving her lover into a frenzy. Bianca's hands reached for Marissa pulling her head down and crashing their mouths together. It was hard to fathom how either managed to maintain a rhythm both were so lost in that kiss, so lost in the push of thigh between thigh, in the press of breast against breast, of stomach against stomach. Yet somehow the rhythm continued. Maybe it was nature taking over or maybe it was just that their bodies recognised each other and knew exactly how to respond without conscious thought.

Conscious thought was beyond either woman as they succumbed to the pleasure that built to dizzying heights. Stars exploded at the back of Bianca's eyes as Marissa curled her fingers and sent her spiralling into oblivion. The brunette's entire body tensed into rigid spasms that jerked the thigh between Marissa's in just the right way. Both women cried out in pleasure calling to God and each other.

It was a while before either had the power to do much more than just breathe. Marissa's head lay on Bianca's shoulder, her warm breath drying the dampness that had pooled in the hollow beneath the brunette's throat. When her mind finally cleared Marissa wondered if maybe she should move or at least withdraw but she wasn't quite ready to do that, she felt like she was part of Bianca now; connected to her in a way she had never felt connected to anyone before. With every breath the brunette took Marissa could feel muscles contract and then relax around her and she was sure there was a pulse there, a steady pulse that mirrored Bianca's heartbeat. And that thought filled Marissa with awe catching her breath enough to draw her lover's eyes open and around to her.

Bianca looked down into Marissa's flushed face and marvelled at the look of awe in hazel eyes. No embarrassment, no reservation just pure unfiltered awe. The smile it brought to the brunette's face threatened to pull muscles in her jaw. Marissa stretched to meet those smiling lips for a tender kiss before nestling her head back on Bianca's shoulder to gaze at her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your smiles?"

Bianca couldn't help but smile more at those husky words.

"No I don't think you have."

Marissa smirked.

"Oh ok."

The brunette's giggle shuddered through them both, reminding Marissa that her lover's thigh was still pressed so exquisitely close. Bianca heard the catch in the redhead's breath and watched as hazel eyes ignited with that same fire from earlier. Could Bianca really be this lucky? Could her new lover really be as insatiable as Bianca herself felt? When Marissa flexed her fingers and ran her tongue up the side of Bianca's neck the brunette's questions were answered.

/

Marissa awoke alone and for a split second she thought it might all have been a dream, an erotic body tingling dream but then she moved to gaze around her and felt the tell tale aches in her body that proved it had been very real. But where then was Bianca? Hazel eyes searched the room praying to find some proof that her new lover had not just rushed off without at least waking her. When her eyes landed on the clothes still scattered upon the floor guilt rushed through Marissa; of course Bianca wouldn't just leave, how could she have thought that?

For long moments Marissa lay waiting, her ears picking up the faint sound of water running. Was Bianca showering? Should Marissa join her? The redhead sighed in bemusement, it had been so long since she'd felt morning after nerves. Marissa rolled from the bed determined to stop her questioning and just follow her instincts. Her hand curled round the bathroom doorknob and tried to turn it but it was locked. Marissa moved away not sure quite what to make of that discovery and then decided it wasn't worth making much of at all. So okay Bianca wanted some privacy in the bathroom, there was nothing wrong with that.

Marissa reached for her bathrobe that hung inside the closet door and pulled it on refusing to allow herself to question whether Bianca would return naked. There was a spare robe in the bathroom which the brunette might chose to wear or then again she might not. Now she was being ridiculous, Marissa shook her head self depreciatively. She was not going to start questioning every little thing; this was Bianca, her best friend and the woman she was deeply in love with.

The redhead lifted her hand to sweep hair from her eyes and inhaled Bianca's scent. Last night that scent had driven Marissa wild, it sounded so clichéd but truly there was no other way to explain it. Marissa had never realised that her experience in the bedroom department had been more as a spectator than an active participant. She had always played the passive role allowing her lovers to take control; but not last night, not with Bianca. The brunette may have taken the lead to begin with but it had nothing to do with control. What Bianca and Marissa had shared was nothing to do with power or control and everything to do with oneness.

Marissa eyes moved to the bed taking in its rumpled state and the pillows strewn at the bottom, a blush flooded her cheeks at the memory of Bianca's strategic use of those pillows. God the brunette was amazing, so amazing. Marissa shouldn't have been surprised; there really wasn't anything her girlfriend wasn't good at. Her girlfriend, that still sounded so good but Marissa had to admit she was going to love the new term. Her lover, Bianca Christine Montgomery was her lover. Marissa couldn't remember ever feeling this kind of happiness, it felt amazing.

For so long now Marissa's one source of pure happiness had been her son. AJ had entered her life at a time when Marissa had felt like an orphan, the people she had believed to be her real parents had been taken from her in a car crash that had turned her world upside down. The redhead had fled to Pine Valley hoping to find a new start and what she had found was a little boy standing alone on a beach watching an ice cream vendor with wide innocent eyes and a smile that eased the tightness around Marissa's grief stricken heart. Little Adam Chandler Junior had been Marissa's salvation and all she had ever wanted to do was make him happy.

Lost in thought Marissa didn't hear Bianca re-enter the room and was only aware when hands smoothed her hair. She turned to look at her lover's face and felt her heart stutter a little at the smile in brown eyes; God how she loved Bianca's smiles.

"Hi."

The brunette's smile deepened and her hands slid around Marissa to join at her middle. Marissa leaned back into the hug resting her ear against Bianca's cheek.

"Hii."

And there was that husky voice again, Marissa's mind flashed with images of how that voice had affected her last night. She grabbed Bianca's hands and closed her eyes to the delicious memories swaying a little at the effect they had on her.

"Are you okay?"

The question baffled Marissa a little, why wouldn't she be okay? And then she realised what Bianca was really asking her. Her mind grasped for words that would clear any of Bianca's lingering doubts.

"I….I'm amazing."

And it was true, that was exactly how Marissa felt.

"Really?"

It was the note of awe that caught Marissa's ear, like maybe Bianca couldn't actually believe that she could have that effect on someone. God this woman amazed Marissa in so many way and she would spend her life showing Bianca that but right now she wanted to see humour in those lovely eyes. Marissa turned to gaze into pools of brown.

"Yeah, I don't look amazing?"

Bianca's smile was so adorable, her eyes making a quick sweep of Marissa's body before she replied with a very cute stutter.

"No you look, you look perfect."

"Thank you."

Hands clasped Marissa's in a way that told her Bianca wasn't quite done with being serious yet.

"Em it's just that last night was new for both of us but em especially for you. So I just want to make sure that everything's okay?"

Marissa couldn't help herself she had to reach out and move Bianca's hair just to clear it away from the pulse point in her lover's neck, the one she had set her lips to last night. Bianca had that little half smile on her face, her voice rising on the last word in a way that had always charmed Marissa. Hazel eyes gazed into brown longingly.

"Em I'm so much better than okay."

A kiss was the only real way to prove those words to Bianca and Marissa wasn't going to miss the opportunity to taste those lips again. Bianca pulled away with a bigger brighter smile.

"I can't believe how late it is."

The redhead wasn't sure exactly how late it was but she did remember sunlight had been filtering through the blinds when they finally collapsed into each other arms and fell to sleep. And that had been hours ago so it might well be close to lunchtime now.

"I know, God, I haven't slept that well in so long."

Marissa was very tempted to say that she had never spent the entire night quite like she'd spent last night but she didn't, instead she settled for pulling herself towards Bianca and reaching for that lovely white robe that covered a lovelier body.

"It must be the company."

The flirtatious look on Bianca's face was going to be Marissa's undoing, her eyes drifted down that robe again as her brain formulated a response.

"Yes it's definitely the company…"

The chirping of her cell phone was not what Marissa wanted to hear, her eyes turned to the bedside and she muttered.

"Back to reality."

Caleb's news was like a bucket of cold water rushing down over Marissa and chilling her heart. What the hell was JR trying to pull? And more importantly how was she going to stop it from hurting their son?

Bianca stood watching as her lover's face went from a happy smile to a shocked scowl and she knew before Marissa had uttered a word that JR Chandler was the cause of it. Marissa ended the call, her pace and movements agitated as she crossed the room to sit her cell phone on the dresser. Words spilled from her mouth in hurried sentences that were laden with tension. Hands gesticulated as the stress overtook Marissa. Bianca reached for one of those hands, her tone confident as she spoke.

"Hey. Hi. JR is not going to take AJ away from you."

Marissa's eyes were wide, it was her biggest fear. Losing her son; losing the little boy who had been the centre of her universe for the last two and half years. Bianca was damned if she was going to allow that to happen.

"I won't let him."

Marissa nodded but what could Bianca really do to stop it?

"K and you know Caleb definitely won't."

Caleb Cooney's disgust for JR Chandler was legendary and the man was a damn fine lawyer, if anyone could stop JR it was Caleb.

"Right, yes."

Marissa knew she had the law on her side, she knew she hadn't done anything wrong and that this temporary order was solely to protect AJ until JR got his drinking back under control but still she was scared. JR had a long history of playing dirty, their divorce was a prime example. He had thrown the biology card at Marissa like a weapon and she feared he would do it again.

"I know that I'm not AJ's biological mother but my connection to that little boy…he needs me."

Bianca nodded in complete agreement. AJ needed Marissa's goodness to help balance his father's meanness. Bianca didn't doubt for a moment that JR was the best father he could possibly be but he was still Adam Chandler's son and that made him cruel in a way Marissa could never be. AJ needed Marissa as much as JR had needed Dixie.

"He'll have you."

Marissa knew Bianca was being sincere she just wished they could both be certain of those words. But where JR was concerned nothing could be taken for granted, he had always known which buttons to press and how to wield the worse kind of mental pain. Marissa had been his victim before and had promised herself she would never be again but God she doubted herself now. She turned back to look at Bianca feeling weak and more needy than she had felt in a long time.

"Will you be there? At the court with me please?"

Marissa couldn't hold eye contact and instead lowered her eyes to look at their joint hands. This was not how their morning after was supposed to go, this was not how she was meant to feel.

"I will be your very own personal cheering section."

Bianca's hand gripped Marissa's more firmly her other moving up to soothe the redhead's arm. When Marissa raised her eyes again she could see the love and commitment shining from Bianca's.

"Thank you."

Bianca's smile was so tender.

"Hey you and me we're a package deal, right?"

Marissa stared into those beautiful big brown eyes and found herself falling a little more in love with the brunette. Was that possible? To still keep falling when she was already there. Wonder filled her eyes as she nodded in answer.

"Yeah."

Bianca's smile was bigger than any Marissa had seen before and it filled the redhead with happiness bringing a giggle from her lips as the brunette pulled her in for a full body hug. A package deal, Marissa liked the sound of that and she liked the feel of it too. Bianca's hugs were different now, her kisses too and as Marissa let her body relax within her lover's arms she realised what that difference was; their future. Not hers or Bianca's but theirs, together. A package deal.


	7. A Simple Game of Airplane

Note: This is set around the 8/19 episode, that curious look on Bianca's face when Marissa got to talking about JR got me wondering and of course that got me writing…..any excuse will do!

Disclaimer: Again with the legal bit, they aren't mine, I don't own them and I earn nothing but a smile from using them ;)

A Simple Game of Airplane

Anxiety sits on Marissa's shoulders like a heavy weight its pressure pulling the smile from her beautiful face and dulling the light in her usually vibrant eyes. Bianca eats her lunch wishing her girlfriend would do the same; they had skipped dinner last night to head back to the hotel, so Marissa had to be hungry. But food is the last thing on Marissa's mind, JR's mind games have taken hold and the redhead is losing the battle in fighting her fears.

"Well you can't go to court on an empty stomach."

Marissa glances across at Bianca and takes a nerve wrecking breath that shudders its way through her body shaking her chest and shoulders. The cute little frown on her face reminds Bianca of Miranda before a dentist appointment and she can't help but smile.

"Come on. You want me to do the airplane do you?"

Bianca spears a cherry tomato from Marissa's plate and looks up to see the grin curve her girlfriend's lips.

"The airplane?"

There is humour in Marissa's voice and it spurs Bianca on making her lift the fork and aim it towards the redhead's mouth.

"Uh huh."

Marissa's cell phone rings as Bianca begins to make the sound of an airplane bringing the fork closer and closer to the redhead's lips. Marissa's giddy laughter has the desired effect bringing back that vibrant light to hazel eyes. Bianca pops the cherry tomato in her own mouth chuffed that she'd cheered her girlfriend up.

But it does not last long. The call is from Caleb and the news, which to anyone but Marissa would be good, brings that anxiety back to the redhead's shoulders and now her eyes dull with more than fear. Bianca wonders if she should feel a little upset that her lover is worried about her ex-husband but she isn't because she understands. Months ago Bianca had been in Marissa's place, the custody battle with Reese a constant source of worry not just because Bianca might lose her girls but also because they might lose a woman they both loved dearly.

It was the ultimate dilemma for every parent, to make the right choice not for themselves but for their kids. Bianca had never wanted to exclude Reese from the girls' lives just like Marissa doesn't want to exclude JR from AJ's. In both their cases the right choice was not to fully turn their backs on their exs but to keep a line of communication open that would mean their kids could have a relationship with both their parents. Bianca wishes with all her heart that Marissa is able to fair better in this battle than she herself did because Reese giving up was never what Bianca had wanted for her daughters.

So Bianca sits and listens as Marissa vents her disbelief and worry and she sits and watches as hazel eyes dull some more. And it's hard, it's so hard not to be able to jump right in and take JR Chandler to task for his selfish behaviour. Why couldn't the man see, like Marissa could, the damage this was causing his young son? AJ was what mattered here, his security his welfare. But JR seems oblivious to that; couldn't he see that Marissa's actions were in his son's best interests?

Marissa stops speaking, her breath hitching in a way that suggests she's close to tears. Bianca strives to reassure her.

"JR isn't thinking rationally Marissa, he's following the Chandler way trying to use his wealth and power to manipulate the situation. And I know that worries you but you've got to think of AJ here not JR. He's a grown man and he needs to take responsibility for his actions. That judge did the right thing, he granted custody to the parent that AJ needs the most right now. And that's not to say he doesn't need his Dad of course he does but not like this not when he's so angry and bitter. Let JR calm down and maybe when he does, you two can get together and talk."

Marissa gazes at her in silence for several moments and then nods.

"You're right, again."

Bianca smiles teasingly.

"It's a habit I can't seem to break."

Finally a little flicker of brightness shines across the redhead's face and she reaches for Bianca's hand cupping it within her own.

"I hope it's a habit you never break because I think I'm going to need you to be the voice of reason when all of this gets too much for me. I just…it's that….AJ means the world to me and his happiness….his happiness makes me happy."

The brunette leans closer, her free hand rising to push red bangs from her girlfriend's eyes.

"I know and I'm going to be here to make sure you both are happy."

It is Marissa who closes the remaining distance between them, Marissa who captures Bianca's lips for a kiss that is so much longer than any they've ever shared in public. The brunette looks a little dazed when the lawyer finally pulls away to smile at her.

"Thank you."

Bianca lifts the fork again spearing another piece of the salad on Marissa's plate.

"If you really want to thank me then open the hangar because this airplane is coming in to land."

Marissa's laughter washes away all of the worry and tension from her face, it puts that wonderful twinkle back in her eyes and makes Bianca so happy that she too begins to laugh. And all it took was a simple game of airplane.


	8. The Second Morning After

Note: I wana start by saying how much I appreciate the reviews, lately Minx have been my main source of smiles but your reviews are a happy second so cheers!

Ok so I got to thinking again, dangerous I know but hey over a week without Minx will do that to a girl! So my thoughts were on Marissa's thoughts because really AMC were remiss in not going there for so long and me - well I'm sure you can tell by now that I just can't help but go there! This one is set the morning of the 8/24 episode. ;-)

The Second Morning After

It was a warm little puff of breath upon her shoulder than roused Marissa from sleep. Hazel eyes opened languidly and then widened when they took in the unfamiliar room. The cobwebs of sleep were quick to clear as another little puff of breath warmed the redhead's shoulder. Memories of last night tumbled into Marissa's mind; AJ wanting another night with the Martins and his Mom wanting another night with Bianca.

The brunette had looked so utterly surprised by Marissa's request that for a moment the lawyer had wondered if Bianca still held doubts. Marissa understood her lover's caution, of course she did; Bianca had loved and lost one too many formally straight girlfriends and had every right to feel a little cautious with another. But Marissa was not Lena or Frankie or Maggie or Reese. Oh she knew their names now, knew all about the women who had shaped the new owner of her heart. Because that was who Bianca was, she was the owner of Marissa's heart.

Marissa took a breath its motion pushing her against Bianca's warm body, the hand lying flat upon her tummy twitched a little in reflex. Hazel eyes closed and the redhead allowed herself to luxuriate in the sensation of being held this closely by Bianca. Her mind filled again with flashbacks of last night; with the hesitant way Bianca had suggested they go to Wildwind rather than back to an impersonal hotel and the happiness in the brunette's eyes when Marissa had responded by telling her that anywhere Bianca was would be perfect.

Perfection; it wasn't a term that Marissa had ever considered using when describing someone. The savvy lawyer within her recognised the human race to be too flawed for perfection. And Bianca certainly didn't consider herself to be perfect. But that was what made her the closest thing to perfect Marissa had ever met; the brunette's self-identity, her ability to recognise her own strengths and weaknesses and use both to be a better person made her more perfect than most. But Marissa knew she was biased now, that her heart had taken over her head and that there was really nothing that Bianca Montgomery could do or say that would change how perfect she was for Marissa.

The rhythmical little puff of breath upon Marissa's shoulder paused and hazel eyes opened waiting for Bianca's reaction but then air flowed out again in a long sigh that tickled the redhead's skin. The rhythm resumed and Marissa idly wondered what her lover was dreaming about. Was it last night and what they had shared? A smile spread across the lawyer's face as more images flashed in her mind; Bianca's body beneath hers, the push and pull of their movements, the race towards exquisite ecstasy and the taste, that salty sweet taste of happiness. Marissa hadn't realised that making love could be like that, so tender and raw and all consuming. Bianca's touch overwhelmed her in ways she had never believed possible.

Bianca let out another sigh, her hand on Marissa's tummy moving up a little. The redhead's breath caught; her body, already on high alert from her thoughts, registered the movement of that hand like a sensuous caress. And again Marissa waited but Bianca slept on leaving her lover in a state of arousal that brought another smile to the redhead's face. It had never felt like this before, never. Marissa had gone through life only semi awake, not fully conscious of what it really meant to truly be in love with someone. She had loved, most definitely she had loved but nothing like this. Nothing like the fountain of emotions that rose up in her at just the thought of Bianca and then to put touch to those emotions, to express them and have that expression returned; there was nothing in this world that could ever compare to that.

Marissa took another deep breath feeling all of the places where Bianca pressed against her, the soft wonderful angles of the brunette's stunning form as it spooned her so perfectly. And there was that word again, that word that Marissa rarely used that seemed so very fitting when it came to Bianca Montgomery. The redhead could not help but still ponder why it had taken her so long to see how perfect Bianca was for her. But then Marissa had been blind, walking around with a cataract that obscured the true vision of who and what Bianca was. It distorted the view showing her a best friend, a confidante and a list of endless labels that were never quite right. It had taken Marissa's heart to see what her eyes could not; true love.

And now Marissa could never imagine a life without Bianca; without that sweet smile and kisses that made her swoon, without those bottomless brown eyes and gazes that ignited her desire, without those soft hands and touches that stole the breath from her lungs. No Marissa couldn't bear to even think about how empty and lonely her life would be without Bianca Montgomery. Yesterday she had told the brunette that AJ's happiness made her happy and it was true, her son would always have that affect. But what Marissa didn't say, what she was a little afraid to say, was that Bianca made her happier than she had ever been before.

Marissa wanted a lifetime of this, of falling to sleep so completely sated, of waking up in Bianca's bed and then starting her day with her lover pressed so wonderfully close. Marissa wanted the white picket fence surrounding a house full of laughter, she wanted nights full of passion and mornings full of boisterous breakfasts, she wanted a family of five with two brown eyed girls and one hazel eyed boy, she wanted a happy ever after and she wanted it all with Bianca.

Now what Marissa needed to do was find a way to tell Bianca that, because if the brunette was reticent about professing her feelings then Marissa was pretty sure Bianca was going to balk at the idea of them moving in together. Marissa choked back a giggle as that old joke ran through her mind but all thoughts of u-hauling were swiftly pushed aside as warm lips pressed into the skin of her neck.

"Good morning."

Bianca's voice was thick with sleep and sounded as husky as it did when laden with desire. Marissa's body reacted to the sound and when that warm hand that lay so perfectly against her stomach began to move she knew her lover was fully awake and feeling those same reactions. Marissa rolled her head to gaze at the brunette's smiling face and found that a just-awake Bianca looked so very enthralling. And when those smiling lips met hers for a tender kiss Marissa realised that a lifetime of this would never be long enough.


	9. Breakfast and Beyond

Note: It's official - Minx withdrawal has set in and it's not pretty! Bleepin' writers need a bleepin' talking to and now it's too bleepin' late arrrggghhh! Sorry sorry mini meltdown over…..until tomorrow! Ok this chapter is Bianca's thoughts on that second morning after so yeah we're still with the 8/24 episode ;-)

Breakfast and Beyond

Bianca was trying very hard not to get lost but she was failing miserably and loving it. They were having breakfast in the huge kitchen in Wildwind, the familiar surroundings doing little to help keep the brunette focused. It was hard to focus when the object of her affection was sitting opposite her doing things to a croissant that were having the strangest effect on Bianca's libido. Two nights, two wonderful amazing nights and Bianca was hooked for life. The brunette marvelled at how yet again she found herself in love's uncertain sea swimming against the risk of heartache and broken friendships only to become nothing more than a shell and Marissa the mermaid who had hooked her. Gabrielle's favourite Disney movie sprang to mind and Bianca found that she had no trouble at all in picturing her gorgeous girlfriend as Ariel.

"What are you smiling at?"

Brown eyes blinked rapidly their gaze rising from that luscious mouth. Sunlight shone through the huge windows behind Bianca its brightness making the honey hazel of Marissa's eyes seem almost olive like in colour. The effect was deepened by the humour twinkling within those lovely depths; Bianca thought of Ariel again and bit back a giggle that got her lover's eyebrows arching.

"Come on out with it."

"Have you ever watched the Little Mermaid?"

Marissa pulled the cutest little frown of confusion.

"Do I want to know how we moved from your smile to a Disney movie?"

"I'm thinking with the right bathing costume you could pull off Ariel."

The look on Marissa's face set Bianca's giggle free and her heart did a little dance when Marissa started to laugh too. And it struck Bianca again that she was so very very hooked.

"You know the sad thing is I love your inner goof too much to actually feel insulted that you just compared me to a cartoon."

Bianca smirked.

"There was nothing remotely cartoonish about the visual I was having."

Marissa grinned.

"Is this where you tell me you have a mermaid fetish? Because really I have no clue where to get a mermaid's tail."

Their combined laughter echoed throughout the quiet kitchen mingling with the brightness of the sun to bring a fuller warmth to the room. Marissa got to her feet.

"As much as I'd love to continue this I need to go pick up AJ. Can we meet for lunch?"

Bianca nodded and made to stand but Marissa stopped her by leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Krystal's around 1ish?"

The brunette could only nod again, her mind too lost in that sensuous kiss. Marissa gave Bianca another quick kiss before saying goodbye and rushing from the room.

Bianca sat there for a long time letting her mind do what it had always done; process. And not about her past or her pain, not about the women who had come and gone leaving indelible marks on her heart but about the future. Last night Marissa had demonstrated beyond all reasonable doubt that not only was she very sure in what she wanted but that she was also a very quick study. Bianca shivered at the memory of that succulent mouth doing amazing things to her. And there was no doubting the delight Marissa took in driving the brunette to her very limits coasting her along a wave of pleasure until Bianca screamed from the intensity of it. Bianca was beginning to suspect that her new lover liked to hear her scream which was a good thing because it was something she found she couldn't help; not with Marissa anyway.

Just like Bianca couldn't help but fall harder and faster in love with the redhead with every passing moment they spent together. The deep bond of their already strong friendship was a foundation that seemed to strengthen not only their emotional tie but also their physical one. Marissa had always been an affectionate person so the crossover from friends to lovers seemed almost innate for her; there was no uncertainty, no reluctance, no hesitation nothing but fervent passion. It made Marissa Bianca's dream woman only she wasn't a dream at all, she was real and this was happening and Bianca was finding it harder and harder to hold on to her reservations.

Those little walls Bianca had erected to protect herself from another Maggie or another Reese all came tumbling down. Marissa made her forget about risk and heartache and pain. The promises Bianca had made to herself about never going down this path again were nothing but forgotten leaves carried away by the warm breeze that was Marissa's love for her. Hooked; Bianca was completely irrevocably hooked and it made her happier than she had been in a very long time.

And that happiness made Bianca think of the future, their future, Marissa and hers and the girls and AJ. They could be a family. The brunette shook her head in bemusement; she was becoming a stereotype ready to u haul after the second date. Because that was definitely where she wanted her and Marissa to go next. Wildwind wasn't home, as much as both Bianca and the girls loved living there it wasn't theirs, it was Caleb's. Bianca wanted somewhere to call home, somewhere that would be full of happiness and laughter and love. And the only place that could be was a place where she could have both her daughters and her lover together.

/

Krystal's restaurant seemed surprisingly quiet after the cyclone that was Erica Kane had come and gone. Bianca didn't try to hide her upset because she knew from the compassion in Marissa's eyes that her lover had already sensed it. Marissa had the uncanny ability to do that with Bianca, to see right through her in a way few others had. And she knew just what to say to lift Bianca's mood and make her laugh. Bianca loved her for it, loved her more for being brave enough to want to try to direct the mighty Erica Kane away from her own narcissism and towards her daughter. The rejection of Erica's disinterest didn't seem as hurtful as it had in the past because Bianca sensed her girlfriend behind her, sensed Marissa's love and support and pride. And even though her mother had no clue about who Marissa was to Bianca, the brunette was more convinced than ever that Marissa was her home.

Opal's subtle hints suggested that Bianca was not the only one thinking along those lines. Bianca followed her old friend's advice and took Marissa for a walk. One house in particular caught their interest, Marissa slowed down as they passed it. Bianca was sure the redhead's attention shifted from the huge garden and its swing set to the windows upstairs. Could Marissa picture the kids out in that garden, AJ and Miranda on the seesaw as Gabrielle giggled at them from her place on the swing? Or was the redhead's thoughts lingering somewhere upstairs in one of those rooms where there would a bed that was not hers but theirs?

Bianca was never very good at subterfuge; her attempts at questioning Marissa brought her no further forward in gaging her lover's reaction to the possibility of them sharing a home. Yes Marissa liked the house but did that mean she would like to live in it with Bianca and their kids? There was that twinkle again though, that certain little spark of something in Marissa's lovely eyes that told Bianca that her girlfriend was on to her. And when Marissa held out her hand in invitation Bianca took it hoping they were both on the same page. But even if they weren't Bianca didn't mind, they were together and they were happy and outside of that everything else could wait.


	10. A Walk to Remember

Note: Yeah I'm back and we all know why because those bleepin' crazy thoughtless no good sons a…hold up there Ela where did that just come from? Oh yeah from those flippin' lunatic writers who took a two week break from writing Minx God darn it! At this stage I'm too far gone to apologise for the rants. Right right get to it Ela this one is still on the 8/24 episode….remember those days folks when Minx got some screen time? Why oh why does it already feel like they are the good ole days? Ranting again, someone save me from myself! Ok already this is later that same day from Marissa's POV ;-)

A Walk To Remember

There were many many things that Marissa Tasker loved about Bianca Montgomery; her warm generous personality had been a hit right from the start as had her quirky sense of humour. But those were personality traits and although Marissa loved almost every little quirk of the brunette's she also loved the physical ones too. Like when Bianca's shoulders would droop just a little, a sure sign that she was feeling the heavy weight of disappointment. See it was important that Marissa could read these little signs because Bianca Montgomery was never one to voice her disappointment in others; it just wasn't her way.

So Marissa knew how Erica "the hurrying" Kane's short little visit had affected her lover. She could see it in that little droop of slender shoulders and then in those deep brown eyes when they turned to finally look at her. Marissa loved those eyes because they truly were the window to Bianca Montgomery's soul, they showed what the brunette tried so very hard to hide in moments like this; her vulnerability and her deep seated need to have her mother truly understand her. Marissa understood Bianca, maybe it was because they were such good friends or maybe it was more than that. The romantic within Marissa liked to believe her understanding had a lot more to do with their souls mating than with friendship.

The lawyer listened to the self-recrimination in Bianca voice as she spoke of Erica's kidnap, of not recognising that her mother really wasn't her mother. It was hard to hear that dulcet tone dip so sadly and Marissa found that she needed to cheer her lover up, to bring humour back into those lovely eyes. And mimicking Erica did that. Humour and then something richer more powerful than humour lit up Bianca's eyes.

"..she didn't even have the time to stop and let me tell her about the most incredible thing that has happened in my life. You, you happened."

Marissa stared into those whirling chocolate depths and glimpsed a lifetime of that gaze igniting the passion that now brewed between them. It was all so clear in her mind, like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Marissa could see a lifetime of nights were that look in Bianca's eyes was the last thing she would see before she fell to sleep and then the first thing to greet her in the mornings. And it made her happy so deliriously happy that she needed to work on making that dream come true.

Marissa needed her laptop to do that but AJ was playing with it. Her son's curious nature just added to Marissa's happy excitement so she pulled him onto her knee and opened up the browser to the page she'd been looking at earlier before Bianca had joined them for lunch.

"It's a house."

The redhead could not hold back her little peel of happiness at AJ's words.

"Yes!"

/

When Bianca had suggested a walk Marissa hadn't thought beyond the fact that she would go anywhere to keep that smile on her lover's face; Marissa was not prepared to let the brunette begin to dwell on her mother again. But then the lawyer began to notice something rather curious about the path they took; it was around the parks boundary rather than through the middle where they usually walked. And then there was the sly glance that Bianca cast Marissa's way when they passed the first house with the realtors sign in the garden. Marissa let it go thinking her dreams were beginning to colour her reality but at the second house she was positive Bianca was searching for a reaction.

Marissa slowed her step lost between overanalysing her lover's actions and admiring that second house. It had a perfect sized garden with a huge play area that would be great for the kids, they could even play within the park and still be seen from the house. Marissa could picture herself standing by a window looking down upon their three kids, watching them play. For a split second she closed her eyes and pictured the inside of that room and Bianca lying in bed smiling up at her with those bedroom eyes. And then Marissa's mind really began to roam and she was only aware of them walking again and Bianca's voice coming at her from somewhere beyond that bedroom she was still day dreaming about.

"Do you ever walk by a house and wonder about the people inside, if they're, I don't know, happy?"

Marissa smiled.

"Yeah well I mean who wouldn't be happy in a house like that?"

Bianca did the most subtle little shrug when she asked Marissa if she liked the house, it was another of those physical traits Marissa had learnt to read and love. It told her Bianca was trying to be nonchalant about something that meant a lot to her. But did it mean what Marissa thought it might mean? When Bianca downplayed the fact that she liked the house Marissa wondered if she was reading too much into things but then Bianca lapsed into thoughts of her mother and the redhead forgot her own second guessing and rushed to remove that little frown that had taken up residence on her lover's face. Bianca might see the negatives that came out of growing up as Erica Kane's daughter but Marissa could see only positives when she looked at the woman in front of her; the woman she loved.

"Oh there is some perks too like self-confidence."

It earned the lawyer one of those beaming smiles she loved to see on Bianca and brought the conversation back around to happier thoughts.

"And the belief that anything is possible."

And there it was again that subtle little shrug that told Marissa almost as much as the words did. Bianca was definitely up to something and Marissa hoped it was the same something she was up to. But if it wasn't then there was still time, after all anything was indeed possible. Marissa held her hand out and sighed with happiness when Bianca took it.

"Anything."


	11. Newbies Sometimes Know Best

Note: My addiction and AMC's dereliction of duty to us poor Minxaholics left me no choice, I just had to go fill in another blank. Surely I wasn't alone in thinking that a certain something was lacking in that 8/29 scene. Come on really? Who makes such a monumental decision like buying a house together and doesn't seal it with anything more than holding hands?And yeah folks it's fluff because I think we could all do with a little right now…..bad AMC bad bad bad AMC!

Newbies Sometimes Know Best

Marissa was making it official; Pine Valley Park was her and Bianca's special place. Bianca sat opposite her at the picnic table smirking at the mere suggestion.

"What? I think it's appropriate, this is where we had our first kiss. Come to think of it we also had our second kiss here too. Huh do you think that makes us exhibitionists?"

Bianca laughed at both the question and the quirky expression on her lover's face.

"Well if it does then Pine Valley is full of exhibitionists."

Marissa's eyes twinkled in that now familiar way.

"Good point. Come here you I feel a need to exhibit."

The brunette was giggling as she leaned across the table meeting Marissa's smiling lips for a tender kiss. Both were reluctant to pull away, it seemed each found it too easy to get lost in a kiss.

"Now back to my assertion that we should make this our official special place…."

Bianca's laughter stopped Marissa in her tracks; it was a sound she loved, a sound that required her full attention just so she could enjoy the thrill of listening to it.

"Sometimes you really can't help being a lawyer can you?"

"Don't knock it lady my lawyer head is going to save us a lot of time and money when we find the perfect place to live."

The smile that lit up the brunette's face was another Marissa needed to add to her collection of favourite Bianca Montgomery smiles; there were so many of them and all so different that Marissa was considering making a catalogue.

"Ok continue madam lawyer, why is it that we should make Pine Valley Park our special place?"

Marissa flashed Bianca a salacious grin.

"Kisses aside, and you must admit they do sway the argument rather heavily in the Park's favourite, the deciding factor should be because this is where we made the decision to make a future together. You, me and our kids together as a family in a house we can all call our home."

Tears gathered in Bianca eyes, they were happy tears and she knew now that she was probably going to be crying a lot more of them in the future because she was happy, so very very happy.

"Not really the reaction I was going for so ok maybe we won't make PV Park our special place."

The brunette shook her head wiping at a tear that had toppled over, Marissa reached across to gently brush Bianca's hand aside so that she could dry the tear instead. Bianca turned and placed a kiss upon her lover's palm before taking Marissa's hand in hers.

"No you're right Pine Valley Park will be our special place because it's where you made me the happiest woman on earth."

Marissa's gaze moved from Bianca's eyes down to her smiling lips.

"You know this calls for another exhibition right?"

And again Bianca was giggling as she leaned across the table to meet smirking lips for a deeper fuller kiss. It was a triple celebratory kiss that marked the christening of their special place, the toasting to their future and the acknowledgement of their love.


	12. Reactions and Recordings

Note: Unfortunately I had to go here even though the ick factor threatened to have me react just as I've written Marissa to. This is set between the 8/29 and 8/31 episodes and is my take on the reactions we didn't see.

Disclaimer: Again with the legal, the characters belong to AMC and ABC I'm just borrowing them and their dialogue for non-profit purposes namely my own entertainment. Oh and the quote at the end that's from Lao-Tzu, I borrowed it too.

Reactions and Recordings

Marissa stared at the laptop her eyes hardly able to believe what it was she was seeing; their night, her and Bianca's first night together was playing out in full Technicolor glory. Anger, revulsion and sorrow rose up in Marissa almost choking the words from her throat.

"You are a son of a bitch you know that."

It was all the paling woman could manage before the nausea became too much and she had to rush from the room. Outside in the Chandler mansion forecourt Marissa leaned against the trunk of her car and threw up the lunch she had enjoyed so much with Bianca. Bianca, oh God what would this do to Bianca? Marissa bent over again as the remaining contents of her stomach made a messy reappearance all over the asphalt.

/

Bianca sat in Krystal's thinking over her mother's reaction to the news of her relationship with Marissa. Erica had been, well Erica. Her momentary surprise had soon been forgotten to be replaced with a congratulatory hug. The brunette bit her lip in consternation, the trampy tree comment had been a little harsh but then Bianca knew she was asking too much for her mother to set aside a decade's worth of animosity with Krystal Carey. And then there was that business with David, Erica was going to make it a crusade to find out if Mike Roy was the man David had hinted at. The brunette sighed; she could only hope that her uncle Jack would be strong enough to deal with it all. That poor man, Erica seemed determined to never make life easy for him.

The brunette sat her glass of iced tea back on the table and refocused her attention on the real estate section of the magazine. The suburbs with four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a huge garden were the current parameters she and Marissa had agreed on. The thought of them in their own home together took all thoughts of Erica and Jack from Bianca's mind. She could picture the five of them out in the garden on a day like today, with the sun shining and the kids laughing and Marissa there smiling at her with that sparkle in her eyes.

/

Marissa needed to get out of the car yet her grip on the steering wheel seemed to get tighter every time she tried. Bianca was waiting for her in Krystal's they'd made plans to look over some more listings. Plans, their future, their wonderful day of happiness; they all seemed to sit now in shadows their brilliant light blocked out by the darkness that was JR Chandler. Marissa felt another wave of nausea and wondered how there could possibly be anything left inside her stomach.

Tears rushed to hazel eyes again as Marissa thought of what this news would do to her lover, to a woman who had already been violated by one man's depravity. And now, thanks to Marissa, thanks to her past with a man whose lows continued to reach new levels, Bianca had been violated again. Marissa's grip on the steering wheel turned her knuckles white. That bastard, that mean nasty hateful despicable bastard. Deep breaths could not calm the rush of anger that bubbled through Marissa. How dare JR do this to her? How dare he use her and Bianca's love like this?

My God how could she ever have shared a life with someone like that? What kind of example did JR think he was setting for his son, their son? AJ needed stability and love, he needed two parents who loved and put him first not used him as a pawn in a vile game of power and control. How would Marissa ever be able to explain this to the little boy?

The lawyer closed her eyes praying that she could find some way to stop all the pain that JR would unleash with that recording. Should she call his bluff and hope that she and Bianca were left unscathed? No that was too high a chance to take because it wasn't just her and Bianca; it was their kids, three innocents who would have to bear the brunt of such a despicable act. So should she bow out and leave her son with a man this twisted with anger and spite? No, Marissa couldn't do that; she couldn't let her little boy be poisoned the way that JR was. But how could she stop him?

There were so many questions and Marissa didn't know the answers, she didn't know how to make things right again. Her eyes drifted to Krystal's door and she thought about the woman inside waiting for her; her lover, her partner, her best friend. Marissa's grip on the steering wheel released as her body and mind reacted to the one person who could soothe them. Bianca.

/

The first thing that Bianca noticed was Marissa's eyes, not the solemn controlled expression on the redhead's face but the deep dull despair in her beautiful eyes. And the second thing the brunette noticed was how that look in those eyes created a tight vice like grip upon her heart. Marissa was hurting; the woman Bianca loved was hurting and she had to do something, anything to make it stop. Bianca listened to each of the agonising words that spilled from her lover's lips in painful breaths and searched for a way to help.

A sex tape, JR had a sex tape of their first night. Bianca grinded her teeth as anger surged up from deep within her; from that place that was rarely touched, that place where anger could so easily turn to a rage capable of taking a man's life. Bianca felt it begin to consume her, the rage flowing in and sending her heart rate up as her breath slowed down. And then Marissa spoke again and Bianca heard the fear in her lover's voice; fear for their family, fear that JR was going to hurt not just Marissa but Bianca and the girls and AJ. And suddenly the frenzied rage began to simmer.

Marissa didn't need to see anger, she didn't need for Bianca to react like JR would by throwing wrath into an already boiling pot of over-reactions. No, what Marissa needed was reassurance and support, she needed to know that they would survive this, that together they could face anything JR Chandler threw their way. And Bianca could give her that. Bianca would always give Marissa that because Bianca loved Marissa and Marissa loved her back. And that would be enough; deep down in her heart Bianca knew that this time love would be enough.

/

Marissa vented; her upset, her anger and her despair she vented them all and Bianca listened. The brunette listened offering a gentle touch when Marissa's voice wavered and encouraging words in the pauses in between and it was enough to calm the storm of emotions that had been brewing within Marissa since she had glanced at that laptop. The selflessness in Bianca's words, her willingness to walk away when she thought the last thing Marissa needed was to be in a relationship that was going to be smutted all over the internet, made Marissa realise the true depth of her feelings for the brunette. Bianca would put her first, she would step back if Marissa wanted her to because all that mattered to her was Marissa's happiness. But Bianca was Marissa's happiness, she made her happy and there was no way Marissa was giving that up.

"No no listen you know that I love you. I just wanted to be able to tell people in our own way you know so that it would be special and would really mean something."

Marissa words were enough to bring that little smile back to Bianca's lips and to rekindle the embers of strength that always burned so bright in those brown eyes. Bianca was so strong, so brave and strong and full of decency. And she was right, they weren't hurting anyone and they deserved to love without being shamed or judged for it.

"You're right."

Bianca smiled at those soft words.

"Em blame it on that habit I can't seem to break."

Marissa remembered that conversation with the airplanes, remembered too that Bianca had managed then to do what she had done now; to soothe her. The redhead leaned a little closer.

"Yes the one I don't want you to break. You know that conversation we had earlier about exhibitionists?"

Bianca nodded, her body registering the look in Marissa's eyes.

"Well I'm feeling the need to exhibit again."

"You are?"

Marissa's answer was a soft sweet kiss that made Bianca's toes curl. The redhead pulled back and opened her eyes to see the smile on her lover's face. The world might see fit to shame or judge them for such a display but Marissa would be ashamed and judge herself for not being true to her feelings.

"Thank you."

Bianca shrugged.

"For what?"

"For being you."

The brunette smiled.

"You're welcome. So how would you like us to handle this?"

Marissa took her lover's hand.

"Together of course."

"Of course."

There was another of those smiles on Bianca's face that Marissa loved so much and she was tempted to lean in for another kiss but the gravity of what lay ahead hit her again.

"So we're not going to let JR blackmail us."

Bianca shook her head.

"No we're not."

"And if he goes ahead and releases the tape we'll survive?"

This time Bianca nodded.

"We'll do our best to protect the kids and each other."

Bianca's cupped her lover's cheek.

"It's all we ever can do Marissa, be it JR or someone else who doesn't like that we're together, all we can do is weather it and protect each other and the kids. Because we're doing nothing wrong, love isn't wrong. How I feel about you isn't wrong."

Bianca was getting closer and closer to saying those three little words; words that Marissa didn't really need to hear anymore. They were moving in together, they were making a family together Bianca's actions spoke so much louder than words.

"Will you come with me to the mansion? I want us to tell JR together."

"You don't even have to ask, we're a package deal remember?"

And Marissa did remember, she remembered everything, every word, every touch, every little thing that Bianca did that made Marissa feel like she could take on the world. The lawyer thought of a quote she had read years ago, "To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage." Marissa was only now realising just how true those words were.


	13. The Slowdown After the Showdown

Note: Ah jez I'm floating somewhere between denial and withdrawal here and it's painful, is it January soon?No? Well I guess I've no option but to get back to filling in the blanks. To help with the denial I'm still all the way back at the end of August because well it's better than September! I got to thinking what might have happened after Bianca and Marissa left JR pouting in the mansion on 8/31 (loved loved loved that scene. Go Marissa!), this is what I came up with. I'm beginning to think my chapter titles are taking on a story of their own.

The Slowdown After the Showdown

Bianca wasn't prepared to have Marissa stay at the Yacht Club again. Changing rooms wasn't good enough; if JR had managed to get a camera set up in one then chances were he'd bribed a member of staff and could just as easily get it set up in another. And Bianca wasn't taking that chance; she was not putting them anywhere near the risk of that kind of invasion again. Jaw muscles tensed just thinking about it.

Marissa had been quiet since leaving the Chandlers, the fiery resolve she had shown to JR had depleted her energy and turned her introspective. Bianca drove them back into town letting the silence settle between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence more a welcome reprieve and a chance to recharge. More than anything the brunette thought that was what her lover needed right now, a chance to recharge.

Bianca brought the car to a stop at the Yacht Club main entrance and turned to the quiet lawyer.

"So you grab your things and pick up AJ then come to Wildwind when you're ready. Ok?"

Marissa frowned.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

The brunette bit her lip wondering which part Marissa was unsure about, the redhead sighed a little despondently.

"AJ's never stayed over at Wildwind before and with the girls not there I think he'll feel a little weird. Maybe it would be better if he stays with the Martins."

"Sorry I never thought of that."

The redhead offered a small smile.

"That's because you've been busy thinking of everything else. Thank you. Again."

Did that mean Marissa didn't want to come to Wildwind either? Bianca wondered if she should extend the invitation again. Marissa released her seatbelt and leaned over giving the brunette a quick kiss.

"I'll probably be an hour or so, maybe I can pick up dinner on the way. What do you think?"

The smile on Bianca's face as she nodded was more than a little goofy, Marissa leaned over again to kiss it.

/

Dinner was to be a take away from Chen's Chinese Restaurant where Marissa Tasker quietly quizzed the maître d' as to whether a one Bianca Montgomery ever frequented the establishment. It was a ploy to find her partner's preferred dish the price of which was to spend twenty minutes listening to the older man gush about the wonderful young Kane. Marissa never tired of listening to the way the people of Pine Valley spoke of her partner; it seemed that Erica Kane was the star of the town but Bianca was its darling. And she was certainly Marissa's darling; in fact Bianca was Marissa's everything.

/

Bianca also made a stop on the way home; she called into Krystal's and bought a chocolate cake figuring if there was ever a day her lover needed some comfort food then it was today. As she stood at the counter waiting for the cake to be boxed she chatted with Krystal who teased about Marissa's love of chocolate cake. Bianca offered nothing more than a smile to the pointed questions her lover's mother asked. The older woman laughed and squeezed Bianca's hand, thanking her for the happiness she was bringing to Marissa's life. In response Bianca's smile grew warmer, brighter; because happiness was exactly what the beautiful redhead brought to Bianca's life too.

/

The couple had eaten their Chinese take-away on the comfortable couch in Wildmind's parlour washing it down with a bottle of Riesling that Bianca had brought up from the cellar. They talked about the kids and how much Bianca was missing the girls, they talked about houses and the dreams they both had of living in one as a family, they talked about the summer almost being over and the kids going back to school, they talked about everything except what had happened at the mansion. And as the evening wore on that fact began to worry Bianca who knew better than anyone the damage that not talking could do.

So the brunette poured them each another glass of wine and pulled Marissa a little closer to her on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

Marissa rested her head upon Bianca's upper chest and sighed softly.

"Not really because then I'll have to think about the what ifs and at the moment I'm still trying to get past the fact that something so precious and intimate has been tarnished by my ex. You heard what he said about being exposed Bianca, he watched that tape."

Bianca had tried not to focus on that fact because when she did she felt the rage threaten to consume her again. Just like now, anger was rushing through her veins warming to become something more volatile.

"I can hear your heartbeat, it's racing."

The words startled the brunette who felt like pulling away but had to force herself not to. They were starting a life together and if it were to have any hope of surviving then Bianca needed them both to be completely honest with their thoughts and feelings. A little voice berated the brunette yet again for her own duplicity, honesty meant saying I love you when you felt it and Bianca had felt it for a long time now but still she held back.

Marissa lifted her head to gaze into warring eyes, her face softened as she brought her hand to Bianca's cheek.

"I'm so sorry for what he's done to you."

The brunette frowned.

"To us Marissa, what's he's done to us."

Marissa's fingers moved up to soothe her partner's troubled brow.

"He's my ex Bianca so him targeting me I can sort of understand but for him to do this to you, especially you, that's too much. And I feel responsible."

"You shouldn't this isn't your fault it's all JR."

The lawyer did not respond and Bianca sighed softly.

"Honey you blaming yourself is as futile as me blaming myself, if I hadn't told you I was attracted to you, if I hadn't let you kiss me, if I hadn't agreed to us going back to your hotel. There's an endless list of arguments I could use but what good does it do? I don't regret any of it, what we shared was beautiful and wonderful and ours Marissa. JR might have seen it but I felt it and to me that's what will always make it precious and intimate."

Hazel eyes began to glisten.

"You're incredible."

They were familiar words said before in a setting rife with tension where the possibility of imminent death had hung over Marissa and Bianca like the shadow of the Grim Reaper himself. Marissa had been the strong one then; her presence had held a crumbling Bianca together when nothing else could. Bianca smiled softly at her lover, she would be the strong one now, she would hold Marissa together and give her the courage to carry on. The brunette traced a light touch across Marissa's forehead sweeping copper bangs away from those glistening hazel eyes.

"And you are beautiful, so beautiful."

That wonderful mixture of love and desire that shone from chocolate pools made Marissa truly feel those words. Bianca closed the distance between them and kissed Marissa almost reverently.

"Let me show you how beautiful I think you are."

/

Marissa lay in Bianca's huge bed, her mind still floating somewhere beyond the room as her body slowly came back to itself. Bianca had been so tender, their lovemaking so sensuously slow. Each delicate caress of skin was followed by velvety kisses that mapped Marissa's body turning her to a quivering boneless puddle. And it had been the most exquisite kind of torture, Bianca's hand and mouth luring Marissa upon a precipice and suspending her there time and time again until she was almost delirious with pleasure. When Bianca had finally let her fall into the beautiful abyss Marissa was sure she must have blacked out because she was now lying alone in bed with no clue to where her very talented lover had disappeared.

As if summoned by the thought Bianca entered the room carrying a glass of wine and what looked to Marissa to be a dessert bowl. Hazel eyes were more focused on the black silk robe and that V of skin that it left exposed rather than on what the brunette might be carrying. Bianca's usually neat hair had a sexy tousled look that Marissa found almost equally as appealing as that V; almost. The redhead licked her lips in anticipation and noticed how the action caused a sculpted brow to rise.

"You look hungry which means you are definitely going to like what I have."

Marissa's eyes twinkled with something more fervent than just amusement.

"You have no idea."

Bianca paused at the foot of the bed and looked down at the redhead; if that deepened voice hadn't clued her in to how Marissa was feeling the expression on her face certainly did. Devilish, absolutely gorgeously devilish.

"Oh."

The brunette's voice was a surprised squeak that made Marissa laugh.

"Come on that can't be a surprise, Bianca you are the sexiest woman I've ever met."

The blush started in the V of that robe and slowly worked its way up Bianca's throat and face.

"But I have cake."

Marissa tried not to giggle, she tried very hard but it was hopeless Bianca sounded so adorable. The brunette's lips began to twitch too, her eyes growing watery as she tried to hold the humour at bay. And then Marissa giggled and they both began to really laugh, the happy uproarious kind of laughter that made their sides ache a little. The wine threatened to spill as Bianca shook with the force of it and Marissa who sobered first sat up to take the glass and place it on the nightstand before pulling her partner down onto the bed. Her eyes lowered to that dessert bowl and the double chocolate fudge cake that sat in it.

"Chocolate fudge cake?"

Bianca nodded and dipped the fork into the bowl slicing off a corner of the cake to hold it up to her lover's lips. Marissa's eyes were swimming with emotion as she opened her mouth and accepted the delicious dessert; Bianca watched those hazel eyes roll back before closing as the food hit Marissa's taste buds making her hum softly. The sound sent a shiver through the brunette forcing the redhead's eyes open again.

"I love chocolate cake."

Bianca smiled.

"I know."

Marissa took the fork and bowl from her partner's hands and set them beside the wine glass before turning her attention back to the brunette. Fingers moved to the tie on Bianca's robe opening it with ease and very slowly pushing it down smooth shoulders.

"But I love you more."

Muscles flexed within the graceful column of Bianca's throat as she tried to swallow but the sound of desire in Marissa's voice and the hunger in hazel eyes made even that simple act seem difficult. Marissa's fingers glided along Bianca's arms over her shoulders and up her throat where those muscles contracted again. Their eyes met.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

And Marissa did, she showed it in the same tantalizingly slow way that Bianca had; with caresses that shuddered through the brunette and kisses that unravelled her. It was sensual and beautiful and when Bianca could finally think beyond the hazy fog of euphoria that had engulfed her she opened her eyes to see Marissa staring at her, amusement dancing in hazel orbs. Still incapable of forming words Bianca's question came out as a sound.

"Huh?"

Marissa's smile grew.

"I was just thinking."

The brunette's brain was too scrabbled to try the same so she merely waited for her lover to continue.

"I've just literally and figuratively had my cake and ate it."

It took several moments for Bianca to process the words.

"Did you just call me a cake?"

Marissa tucked her face into the curve of Bianca's neck, the vibration of her laughter running through her partner. The redhead tried to respond but that laughter kept it from being anything Bianca could understand. The brunette rolled them over until Marissa was pinned beneath her staring up at her with that lovely twinkle in those beautiful eyes.

"Did you seriously just call me a cake?"

"Would it help if I said you were the tastiest cake I've ever had?"

Bianca made a show of considering the words but Marissa could see the humour curving those soft supple lips. And then it broke free and that warm bubbling laughter vibrated through the redhead and settled in her heart filling her with a profound happiness. Bianca lowered her lips and kissed Marissa softly; when she pulled away to gaze into her lover's eyes she could see tears begin to gather.

"Oh honey don't…."

Marissa shook her head settling a finger upon Bianca's lips silencing her.

"I think this might just be the most perfect night of my life."

Bianca's eyes began to glisten too as she placed another tender kiss on her lover's lips.

"Most perfect night of our lives…..so far."


	14. Already There

Note: I've considered a 12 step programme to help with this addiction but I got to figuring if the steps are weekly then in 12 weeks I'd be cured just in time to fall right back off the wagon when Minx return! Why torture myself right? So denial is my only alternative, they're not gone nope not at all.

This one starts the morning of the 09/01 episode. The Montgomery girls are finally back in the picture yay! Am I the only one who noticed Gabby's cute little way of talking? Ok yeah I know one word makes it hard to tell but I'm sure she had a few sentences months ago and there was the typical 2s difficulty with her Rs. Kids gotta love em! To the Minx family!

Special Note: You my fellow addicts deserve a very special thank you for all your reviews and for continuing with me on this harrowing path of pain and withdrawal and shakes and cold sweats…..umhh ok right well thanks! ;-)

Already There

Bianca was dreaming, a strange dream about a blanket, a very warm very soft very moist…brown eyes shot open in surprise as her sleepy mind realised it wasn't a dream. No, that very warm very soft very moist blanket that covered the brunette was her sleeping lover. Copper hair spread out across Bianca's chest, little puffs of warm breath blowing across the skin of her neck and shoulder. An arm lay diagonally across the brunette's abdomen its hand palm flat against her hip. And Marissa's leg, well that explained the moistness. Bianca took a breath trying to stop her body from reacting to where that leg lay or to the wet heat pressing against her thigh. But then Marissa's palm flexed pulling the brunette closer and Bianca's breath lodged in her throat.

"You're heart's racing again."

The voice sounded much too alert, the drowsy huskiness already gone leaving Bianca to wonder just how long her blanket had been awake.

"Good morning to you too."

Marissa chuckled softly her lips moving against the skin over the brunette's collar bone. Bianca's breath came out as a hiss when her lover's leg pressed tighter against her. Marissa chuckled again as she rolled her hips eliciting another hiss from the brunette.

"Now it's a good morning."

Bianca could only nod in agreement her lips too busy responding to the deep kiss Marissa planted on them. The last rational thought Bianca had before her lover rendered her incapable of thinking was that if this was how she was going to be waking up in the future then she needed to find them a house and fast.

/

They were sitting in Krystal's, AJ playing again on Marissa's laptop. The redhead felt like a pendulum her thoughts and vision swinging from the lovely deepness of Bianca's eyes to the innocent little boy who sat holding what could potentially amount to a ticking time bomb. It was making her nauseous this constant not knowing. Bianca reached for Marissa's hand and again the lawyer felt the grounding force soothing her like nothing else could.

/

Bianca could see Marissa's fear, could almost taste it in the air around them. Images of the past flashed through the brunette's mind; that balcony and the push JR had given her, that window and the run JR had taken at it. Both times Bianca had tried to reason with JR but it had been in vain and she knew this time would be no different. So Bianca was determined to prepare against the chaos he would unleash upon their lives. Her first act was a house, a home that would be fortified by their love. JR and his animosity would no doubt skulk around the perimeter but Bianca would do all in her power to stop him trespassing upon their happiness.

The brunette swapped seats with AJ and brought the realtors website up on Marissa's laptop before turning it towards her lover. Bianca watched as the house and her words took the fear from Marissa's face replacing it with happiness and hope.

"So what do you say we go pick up Gabby and Miranda and em check it out?"

/

They took Bianca's car. The three kids sat in the back all trying to talk at once. It was a sound Bianca had missed; her daughters' voices, their laughter and excitement, the exuberance of youth and innocence. Summer camps might be good for a child's development and fun for the child but sometimes they were tough on mothers, tough on Bianca who had to force herself each time to let the girls go. The brunette still had that fear lurking within her, that dread that she would lose one of her precious girls again. It was a fear that would always be there and one Bianca constantly forced herself to face because she knew smothering her daughters with overprotectiveness wasn't healthy for them or herself.

Miranda and AJ were comparing notes on which summer camp had been better; soccer sounded like it might be winning. As much as the oldest Montgomery loved horses she also loved soccer. Maybe Bianca would change camps for Miranda next summer so that both friends could go to AJ's soccer camp. Maybe next summer Miranda and AJ would be more like sister and brother than friends.

Bianca spared a glance at her lover who was deep in a conversation with Gabrielle. Marissa's eyes twinkled with a familiar happiness every time Gabrielle said her name. The redhead turned catching Bianca's brief gaze, the smile that lit up Marissa's face filled the brunette with joy.

"Mawissa?"

Both women grinned at Gabrielle's interruption. The little girl still struggled with her Rs making them sound like Ws, her conversation about a pony called Rosso made her sound even more adorable to Marissa.

"Yes Gabby?"

"Wosso has yowa haya."

Marissa giggled.

"You think I have horse hair Gabby?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically making her mother chuckle softly. The redhead turned back to Bianca.

"Do you think I have horse hair too?"

Bianca laughed, her gaze fully focused now on the road.

"No your hair is much much softer but Gabby's talking about the colour not the feel. Right baby?"

Gabrielle happily nodded again smiling at her mother in the rear view mirror.

"Wed haya."

Bianca grinned at her daughter.

"Yes it is but horse people like to call it Sorrel."

"Sowel."

Bianca made a kiss at her little girl who copied the action with a deep yawn.

"Close your eyes baby and have a nap we'll be in the car for a while."

Gabrielle didn't need much persuading; she closed her eyes and was fast asleep within moments.

"Mom are we nearly there yet?"

The two mothers shared knowing smiles.

"No AJ not yet."

Miranda grabbed her friend's attention with another camp comment and soon the fact that they were still in the car was forgotten. Bianca spared her lover another quick glance this time seeing a pensive look on the redhead's face.

"You okay?"

/

Marissa turned in her seat taking in Bianca's side profile as the brunette kept her attention fixed to the highway. There was just so much in Bianca's face that Marissa loved and so much in the woman herself. The magnitude of feelings that Bianca invoked at times caused Marissa to question how she could be so lucky. Sometimes the lawyer found herself waiting to wake up, waiting for the alarm clock to sound and rouse her from this dream. Being here, with Bianca and their kids sharing an innocuous conversation with a little girl who couldn't yet fully pronounce Marissa's name filled the redhead with a sense of belonging that she had never felt before. Was she okay? No she was so much more than okay.

"Yes very, are you?"

The happy giggle that rumbled through Bianca made Marissa smile.

"Oh yeah very very."

Marissa loved the happiness in Bianca's voice, loved the way that just being with the brunette made all her worries and fears slip away. Bianca was a dream and Marissa was a little afraid of waking up in case it all just disappeared. It was with a modicum of irrational apprehension that Marissa moved her hand to cover Bianca's as it sat on the gearstick. If she was dreaming then the touch would surely wake her. Soft delicate skin covering strong agile muscles and bones relaxed beneath Marissa's hand and the redhead let out a happy sigh as she squeezed gently.

"Thank you for this, it was just what I needed."

Bianca threw Marissa one of those cute playful smiles.

"Just wait till we get there, who knows we might have found our home."

Marissa entwined their fingers.

"I'm already there."


	15. House of Dreams

Note: I'm not sure what stage of withdrawal you all are at but I'm now playing the blame game - this is all Brooke's fault if she hadn't bought that wormhole of a mansion then there'd be no party and Minx would be at home doing...well...you know...other things...right? Ela get your mind out of the gutter...Ela...ELA! Whoops sorry yes now where was I? Umh ok well this is us back on the afternoon of the 09/01 episode after that happy happy dance. Didn't you all just love the Minx happy dance?

Disclaimer: Got to keep adding these things in I guess, so the girls and little cutie AJ are not mine, nor is that house (if only) they all belong now to the mystery folk over at Prospect Park, I'm just borrowing them solely to procure my own happiness (and maybe yours?) and not for anything that could make me a profit. Here's to hoping PP know how to treat our girls right!;-)

House of Dreams

Marissa stood in the Great Room of the house on Park and Crescent a little mystified by its very greatness. Monica Buffington was talking about the original hard wood flooring and how well the previous owners had kept the property. The redhead nodded when the woman's little spiel ended and tried to think of something to say but was left a little speechless by the grandeur of the room. It was two story in height the walls climbing the whole way up to the roof, a large fireplace centring the main interior wall while huge windows and a patio door cut into the outer. Marissa had been able to picture their family in the large kitchen, even sitting in the dining room and certainly relaxing in the den but this room was different. It felt somehow pretentious to the redhead which was odd given she'd lived in both Wildwind and the Chandler Mansion.

"Has it had just the one family before now?"

Marissa turned at the sound of her partner's voice echoing in the empty room. Bianca's smile seemed somehow knowing, her eyes offering Marissa a steady assurance the redhead only now realised she needed. Gabrielle was squirming within her mother's arms, a pout playing on her little lips.

"Oh yes the owners designed the property themselves. They're getting on in years and their two kids moved to the other end of the country so there's nothing keeping them in Pine Valley anymore."

Monica Buffington stepped towards the large patio doors unlocking them.

"Maybe the little one would like to take a look at the garden."

Bianca turned a soft smile to her still pouting daughter.

"Would you like to see the garden Gabby?"

Gabrielle shook her head before huddling into Bianca's shoulder. Marissa looked to her partner in question.

"AJ and Miranda ran upstairs without her."

Marissa pushed hair back from Gabrielle's face, the touch feeling ticklish to the little girl who offered her a watery smile.

"How about we go upstairs now?"

Bianca caught her lover's eye; there was still one room downstairs they hadn't seen yet.

"I was hoping to see the master suite."

Marissa smirked.

"I'm sure it will still be here when we come back down."

Bianca's pout looked very like her daughter's.

/

Monica Buffington led them up the winding staircase, her voice echoing throughout the empty unfurnished house.

"Three bedrooms upstairs, one with a full bathroom, one with a half bath and then one without. The family bathroom is unattached and is fitted with walk in shower and large bathtub. Upstairs also has a lot of storage space, walk in closets in all rooms and an additional two on the landing itself. Again all flooring is hardwood."

At the top of the staircase Bianca let her youngest down and watched as she went running towards the sound of voices.

"Gabby slow down."

The words were ignored as Gabrielle's little feet clomped along the landing before she disappeared out of view into one of the rooms. The estate agent opened a door.

"This is the main family bathroom."

Marissa stepped into the bright peach room Bianca following closely behind. The redhead looked around liking the spaciousness, the shower was in one corner the bathtub in the other with the vanity and toilet between them. A large frosted window gave the room plenty of natural light.

"Good sized tub."

Bianca sidled up to her lover slipping an arm around her waist as she rested her chin on Marissa's shoulder.

"Do you think ours will be as big?"

Marissa snorted.

"Will you focus on something other than the master suite please?"

Bianca nuzzled her lover's neck making Marissa shiver.

"Something like this?"

"Bianca."

It came out more breathy than Marissa had intended, her body reacting to the caress of lips on her neck. Bianca laughed softly and stepped away as Ms Buffington called to them.

"The bedrooms are all very spacious the front rooms each have three windows. Next door is the bedroom with no bath."

The couple followed the estate agent into the next room where another large window gave a great view of the partially landscaped back garden. Painted a pale magnolia it was a square bedroom double doors midway in opened to a reasonable sized closet. Bianca and Marissa looked at each other and gave identical shrugs at the same time causing both to grin. Down the hallway they could hear their kids laughing and as if in tune for that too both made towards the door.

AJ, Miranda and Gabrielle were in one of the large front bedrooms, all three looking out the window and laughing.

"Hey what's so funny guys?"

Miranda turned to her mother.

"There's a cat playing in the fountain out front."

Marissa and Bianca moved to another window to see a large white cat play along the edge of the fountain flicking water with its paw.

"So much for cats not liking water, I guess she thinks it's a shower."

AJ and Miranda giggled at Marissa's words and Ms Buffington came across to stare out the window too.

"Oh that's a misconception some cats love water, the Maine Coon and Turkish Van are both breeds that enjoy playing in water."

Bianca glanced at the estate agent and then at her lover idly wondering if Marissa's gaydar was pinging just a little. Marissa motioned towards the two doors in the room, her expression showing no reaction to Ms Buffington's words. The redhead crossed to the bathroom a little surprised to find that the half bath was a reasonable size even though all it had was the toilet and sink.

"Huh now I'm wondering what the master suite is like too."

Behind her Bianca stood smirking.

"Does that mean we can go downstairs now?"

Marissa shook her head in feigned exasperation.

"I thought there were three bedrooms upstairs?"

Miranda pushed past her mother in the doorway to answer Marissa.

"There is but it's over at the other side of the stairs."

Bianca starting pouting again making her partner grin, the brunette really had no idea how adorable she looked when she pouted.

The family all followed Ms Buffington back across the landing by the top of the stairs and into another large bedroom. The kids rushed in opening the doors to both the closet and the bathroom.

"See mommy this one is like yours in Wildwind."

Miranda was right the room was the same size and shape as the bedroom Bianca used in Wildwind.

"It sure is Miranda now how about we go see the master suite downstairs?"

Marissa wasn't the only one to laugh at Bianca's words, Monica Buffington laughed too.

/

"You know I think we ought to change the name of this room."

Bianca stood in the doorway of the master bathroom her eyes focused on the large circular bathtub and her mind happily creating images of her beautiful lover in it. Marissa turned from the bedroom to join her partner.

"Oh yeah what do you have in mind?"

The brunette grinned teasingly.

"The Mistress suite."

Marissa snorted.

"Not gonna happen, I have a better name."

"Really and what would that be?"

Marissa slid her arm around Bianca's waist.

"Our suite."

Bianca smiled.

"That'd work for me."

Hazel eyes twinkled.

"I thought it might. So what do you think? Should we make an offer?"

Bianca looked at her lover for several seconds her mind straying very briefly to the past and to all the properties she had lived in. The mansions with Erica, the apartment with Maggie and the house Reese had built for them in Paris. They all felt like building blocks in Bianca's mind, each another step up to where the brunette was ultimately fated to be. Bianca suddenly realised none had ever been a joint choice. The brunette had never had this conversation before with anyone, her homes in the past were chosen either singularly or by someone else. This was new, this was different; this was Marissa. Bianca smiled at her waiting lover.

"Do you like it?"

Marissa nodded. What was there not to like? The place might be smaller than the mansion and Wildwind but it was a whole lot bigger than anywhere else Marissa had lived. She could see them here, see AJ and the girls happy in this house and she could definitely see her and Bianca happy in the master suite. Yes she liked it; she could even see the possibility of growing to like the Great Room. But this decision was a joint one and it was important that Bianca liked it too.

"Do you?"

The brunette smiled. Yes Bianca liked it, liked the way it felt to stand there in that very doorway and already feel a connection to the place simply because it was a decision they were making together. In the background the noise of the kids' playful voices told both mothers that they liked it too. There was something about the place, something that had captured Bianca from the moment she had first spied it on the website. The fairytale image of a castle had sprung to mind and she had remembered Marissa's dreamy words the first night they had made love "fairy tales have their gender all wrong." Bianca's smile grew brighter, yes this felt like fate, like a fairy tale, like the castle where she would have all of her princesses and even her little prince together under one roof. It felt like a house of dreams, it felt like home.

"Then let's make an offer."

Chocolate brown eyes shone with happiness, Bianca's beautiful face radiant as she gazed at Marissa; the redhead cupped her partner's cheek and settled a slow loving kiss on smiling lips.

"Ok let's make an offer."


	16. Enough Was Enough

Note: Ok folks I've come up with a theory (with AMC no longer on I find myself with the extra time to do things like that!) and it goes something like this; AMC took Minx from us for those two and half weeks to try to prepare us for this darn torture – sad thing is it didn't work, I'm not prepared! Ok so in keeping with where I'm at on 09/01 I thought I'd give a little insight into how Minx might have felt with JR raining all over their happy parade.

Special Note: You my lovely readers all deserve a massive THANKS for continuing with me. Your reviews make me smile which is no easy thing when my teeth are chattering and I'm shaking from the insides out...withdrawal sucks!

Enough Was Enough

Bianca was done with it, done with having JR Chandler destroy more of their precious moments. This was their day, hers and Marissa's and the kids. They were starting a new life and JR was not going to dampen their celebration. Enough was enough. That old anger came rushing up not quite rage yet but if pushed it would reach there. Bianca stepped between her lover and JR, her back ramrod straight, her shoulders squared as she got right up into the man's face.

"Haven't you done enough already JR?"

/

Marissa had pulled away from Bianca's hug when she felt her partner tense up; the look on Bianca's face was one the redhead had never seen before. Anger, Bianca had looked angry and when Marissa finally found the wherewithal to turn around she could see why. JR. Marissa sighed in resignation, would it always be this way? Would he always be a dark cloud ready to rain upon their happiness?

Bianca's quick move to step between them took Marissa by surprise as did the hard edge in her partner's voice. This was not a Bianca Marissa had seen before and yet there was something familiar, something in the brunette's reaction that triggered a memory. Erica Kane, Marissa remembered mama Kane that day Reese's lawyer had tried to blind-sight Bianca by coming to take the kids back to Paris. Marissa could see shades of that woman now in her partner; this was the legendary Kane coming out with claws bared. The redhead felt a tiny little fizzle of pleasure at seeing this side of the woman she loved; this strong edgy protective side that told her Bianca would shield Marissa with her very life. The redhead didn't think anyone had ever loved her that much before.

"It's alright Bianca."

But it wasn't, not really, not how it should be. JR was so convinced that Marissa and Bianca were doing something wrong. There was now a cold hardness to him that Marissa feared more than she had his homophobic rants. As much as she could see the Kane in her partner, Marissa could also see the Chandler in her ex, Adam Chandler. JR's parting words were not an idle threat, he meant them with every ounce of Chandler in him; he would find a way to get AJ back.

/

All of Bianca's anger had dissipated, her stance against JR finally ridding her of all the built up rage. Bianca felt like she was back in control again, she and Marissa were not victims and she was not going to let JR treat them like it anymore. Let him throw his Chandler weight around all he wanted, Bianca would stand toe to toe with him any day. She was done being angry, done being afraid of how volatile her own anger could be.

For long moments after JR had left his words lingered in the air, Bianca turned to look at her lover and could see the effect of those words embed themselves in hazel eyes. Marissa was afraid. Bianca stepped closer her arms opening to wrap around the paling redhead.

"I won't let him hurt you."

Marissa's body began to relax, the tension easing a little as Bianca's warm breath tickled the skin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled the brunette, the scent easing more of the tension.

"I love you."

Bianca smiled at the soft words and opened her mouth to return them but happy hyper voices interrupted her.

"Mommy."

"Mom."

"Mommy."

The chorus of voices spoke together and the couple turned to the three grinning kids. Miranda stood holding a plate of brownies, beside her AJ was waving tumblers and little Gabrielle was trying hard not to let the paper plates slip from her grip.

"Mom you said we were celebrating."

"Yeah mommy don't people smile when they're celebrating?"

AJ and Miranda looked at each other giving identical shrugs of confusion to the frowns that both their mothers were now showing.

"Why we not celebwating mommy?"

Bianca and Marissa gazed down at little Gabrielle and then up at each other. A sparkle began to grow in hazel eyes its light dimming the fear still present.

"Yeah mommy why aren't we celebrating?"

Bianca smirked at her lover's teasing tone.

"I don't know Mom you tell me why aren't we celebrating?"

Marissa's giggle started a chain reaction until all five were happily laughing again.

/

Bianca stood in the doorway of the girls' bedroom in Wildwind watching as Marissa gave goodnight kisses to their kids. AJ's first sleepover had given an extra buzz of excitement to the high the three kids were already on. It was almost 9pm, an hour past the girls' usual bedtime and yet they were still giggling away.

"You think the brownies might have given them a sugar rush?"

Marissa joined Bianca on the landing pulling the door partially closed.

"I think maybe it's a combination of brownies and the sleepover."

Marissa nodded, a small sigh escaping her lips as she turned from the door to look at Bianca. The brunette could still see the strain JR's conversation had left on the redhead.

"I have an idea."

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly as Bianca grabbed Marissa's hand and dragged her towards her bedroom.

"Bianca I think maybe we should talk about what we need to….."

Marissa's words trailed off as she came to a stop in the middle of the bedroom where Bianca let her hand drop and disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of water gushing and splashing soon filled the room, the redhead watched in confusion as Bianca returned only to head towards the main door.

"Give me five minutes."

"Bianca?"

Marissa's voice was ignored.

/

"Emmm."

Bianca smiled into the damp skin of Marissa's neck feeling her lover's moan vibrate through them both. The rigid muscles in Marissa's back relaxed against the softness of Bianca's chest as the two sat submerged within gloriously scented water. Strong fingers kneaded the tense muscles bundled in Marissa's shoulders the action eliciting another longer moan.

"As ideas go I'd have to say this is probably one of your best."

Bianca laughed at the languid words and kept on kneading those tense muscles until she could feel Marissa's body begin to really relax.

"Really? I thought moving in together was a pretty good idea."

Another moan vibrated through them before Marissa found her voice.

"Oh it was."

"And confessing my attraction wasn't bad either."

Marissa laughed craned her neck to look back at Bianca loving the playful smirk on her partner's face.

"Ok already, I did say probably."

Bianca smiled.

"So you did, sorry I forgot that part."

The brunette fluttered her eyelids in feigned innocence and the redhead leaned back to place a kiss on those smiling lips. It was meant to be short and sweet but grew to something more as Marissa lost herself in the delicious heat of Bianca's mouth. The brunette pulled away slightly breathless.

"Turn around."

Hazel eyes widened at the command, that kiss surely warranted more?

"But…"

Bianca placed a sweet kiss on Marissa's button nose.

"But nothing I have every intention of finishing that kiss as soon as I get you in bed but right now you need to unwind and I think it might also help if you talk to me."

The pout that formed on Marissa's kiss swollen lips was simply beautiful but Bianca did not give in, instead she just smiled. Marissa turned around letting Bianca's body absorb her full weight again as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"You know getting me frustrated is just going to undo all the work those hands have done."

Bianca chuckled.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure they'll make up for it later, if you're good."

Marissa groaned at the teasing dip in her partner's voice.

"Fine talk already."

Bianca began to knead muscles again.

"JR's not going to go away Marissa."

Beneath Bianca's fingers muscles instantly tensed.

"Sweetie talk to me."

Marissa's hands moved to Bianca's thighs massaging them absentmindedly as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

"I thought his homophobia was bad enough but earlier….his eyes and his voice they were just so cold. Like something had switched off and it scares me."

Bianca bent her lips to the skin of Marissa's neck kissing it softly.

"That's what he wanted Marissa to scare you. JR is a bully who thrives on fear. Don't give him that power over you."

"That's easier said than done."

The brunette began to knead muscles again.

"I know but what's the alternative sweetie? To keep looking back over your shoulder? To expect him around every corner and in every dark place? You'll drive yourself crazy living like that, trust me I know."

Marissa sighed again.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just ignore him?"

"Yes. Marissa he's part of our lives for better or worse, he's AJ's Dad and for AJ's sake we have to make the best of it. So yes we ignore JR, we get on with our lives, we make a home with our kids and we be happy."

"Just like that?"

Bianca recognised the fear in Marissa's quiet tone.

"I'm not saying it won't take effort, of course it will. JR's not an easy person to ignore but we can and we will do it because we have something that makes us stronger than he will ever be. We have each other."

Marissa's hand reached for Bianca's squeezing it gently. The brunette placed a soft kiss on her lover's fingertips making the redhead sigh.

"Ok I'll give it a try."

It was all either of them could do.

"Now what didn't you like about the Great Room?"

Marissa wasn't surprised by the question, Bianca missed nothing.

"It felt a little too pretentious for me."

"You know it's no more pretentious that the master suite."

"You mean our suite and yes I realise that but I can picture us in there but not so much in the Great Room, not as an everyday occurrence."

The brunette smiled.

"Don't you think decorating it, filling it with furniture might change your mind?"

Marissa shook her head.

"I can't imagine so; first impressions tend to last with me."

"Uh huh."

Marissa recognised the tone, recognised too the change in her partner's touch.

"What's uh huh supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about your first impression of having a best friend who was attracted to you."

Bianca's hands slid from Marissa's shoulders making a slow path down her outer arms.

"Bianca?"

"Uhmm?"

"You realise you just compared yourself to a Great Room."

Bianca smothered a laugh against the side of her lover's neck the sensation of it making Marissa shiver. A hand slid across the redhead's waist heading south.

"Bianca?"

Marissa's voice was practically a whimper as skilled fingers eased below her navel.

"Uhmm?"

"Tell me we're not finishing this in bed too."

Bianca turned her lover's head towards her seeing the fire begin to burn in hazel eyes.

"We're not finishing this in bed."

A hand sank between Marissa's legs as Bianca's mouth closed in to capture gasping lips.

/

Marissa lay cocooned within Bianca's arms, the brunette's body touching hers from shoulder to heel.

"Go to sleep sweetie."

The redhead smiled into the darkness of the room.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing hasn't evened out yet."

"Is that the polite way of telling me I haven't started to snore?"

They both laughed softly.

"I must be losing my touch because I was sure I'd done enough to have you sleeping like a baby."

Marissa brought Bianca's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"You did I was just thinking about the future."

"Oh?"

"We did something really special today."

"Umh we sure did. Can't beat a good bathtub."

Marissa's elbow made contact with Bianca's stomach making the brunette giggle.

"I was talking about our home."

"So was I, didn't you see the size of that tub in our suite?"

The redhead chuckled.

"I think you're a little obsessed with that suite."

"No I'm obsessed with having you in that suite."

Marissa felt hands begin to roam and turned around to face Bianca.

"Will it always be like this?"

Bianca pulled her lover closer feeling the heat rise between them.

"Like what?"

Marissa's neck arched as lips settled upon the hollow of her throat.

"Like I can never get enough of you."

Bianca's hand slid across Marissa's hip but the redhead caught it.

"Nuh uh. Enough is enough."

The brunette was a little stunned when Marissa rolled them over pinning her to the mattress.

"You've had enough, now it's my turn."

For a split second Bianca considered putting up some resistance but then Marissa's hand worked its way between their bodies and she decided Marissa was right; enough was enough….for now.


	17. The Little Things

Note: I think I'm over the worst of the withdrawal thanks in great part to all the wonderful fan fiction writers on this site. So a double thanks here to them and to you my readers – we're gonna get through this! Ok this one is set the day after the decision to buy a home; Minx hit a pebble on their path to happiness.

Disclaimer: AMC et al are not mine I'm just real fond of borrowing them.

The Little Things

Marissa woke early on Wednesday morning, her eyes opening to the sight of Bianca's sleeping face. For long moments the redhead lay staring her mind cataloguing every little detail, the regal nose, the thick dark eyelashes, the soft smooth cheeks and luscious lips. In sleep Bianca looked so at peace, the coat of armour she wore daily now set aside exposing her vulnerability. Marissa felt a wave of protectiveness towards the sleeping woman who only yesterday had stepped in front of JR to shield her. Bianca was such a mass of beautiful extraordinary contradictions and Marissa loved each fiercely. Yes she would protect Bianca, Marissa would ensure that no-one and nothing would hurt the beautiful brunette; not even her.

Marissa slipped from Bianca's arms and grabbed a quick shower before quietly dressing and making her way downstairs to the large kitchen. A quick search provided her with the means to putting on a pot of coffee, she poured a mug and sat down in front of her laptop her mind focused on the first of many ways she could ensure Bianca's wellbeing.

/

Bianca considered herself a light sleeper who frequently woke at the slightest sound so she was surprised to wake to an empty bed with no memory of Marissa having left it. The sheet and pillow beside her were cool suggesting the redhead had been up a while. Bianca used the bathroom stepping into the shower that still smelled of her lover's fragrance. Beneath the spray of water she closed her eyes and let memories of last night play like a favourite movie in her mind.

Marissa was bent over her laptop one hand scribbling notes on a legal pad while the other tapped on keys. She was dressed for work, a tight mocha skirt Bianca hadn't seen before with a cream sleeveless silk top. Shoulders, bronzed shoulders were on display and the sight was causing a heat to rush to Bianca's lower body. The brunette crossed the kitchen breathing out her lover's name so that by the time she reached Marissa the redhead had turned towards her. Bianca bent to kiss smiling lips a little robustly. Marissa pulled away with a smirk.

"Someone is definitely having a good morning."

Bianca grinned wrapping her arms around her lover's tummy and dropping a kiss upon a lovely shoulder.

"What can I say? It's the effect you have on me."

Marissa's hands squeezed Bianca's her body reclining against the brunette.

"Do you have an early meeting I didn't know about?"

The lawyer shook her head.

"No I have one at ten."

Bianca looked at the laptop recognising the legal jargon.

"Is this preparation?"

Marissa turned so that she could meet her partner's gaze.

"No this is all those things we need to organise for our new home."

The words brought a very beautiful smile to the brunette's lips.

"Tell me more."

Marissa glanced at her watch.

"Pull up a stool we might just have enough time before the kids wake up."

/

Bianca was miffed, there was no other way to describe it, no that wasn't strictly true there were several ways to describe it but miffed was probably the most polite. She slammed her bag down on the desk in her office in Fusion and dropped into the chair in a huff. Great now she was huffing. Marissa's words reverberated inside her mind "I have to make sure your interests are protected too." It was not what Bianca had expected and definitely not what she wanted. Ludicrous that was what it was, absolutely ludicrous.

"Hi, Greens mentioned she'd seen you rush in here."

Brown eyes rose to see Kendall enter the office with a beaming smile that faltered upon seeing Bianca's face.

"Wow Binks where's the smile? The cheesy cheery smile I know I heard in your voice yesterday evening."

Bianca sighed.

"It's lost to the lawyer I've been told I need to find myself."

Blue eyes widened in alarm as Kendall came closer.

"What? Is someone suing you? I swear to God Binks I'll…"

Bianca waved a hand in agitation.

"No no it's nothing like that, it's Marissa. She's insisting we have separate lawyers to deal with all the legalities of buying the house."

Kendall sat on the edge of the chair opposite Bianca.

"Ok consider me confused, that sounds like good advice so what's the problem?"

Bianca frowned.

"We're buying it together, this is our home, our future and she's talking like I need to protect myself from her. I love her Kendall, I shouldn't have to protect myself from the woman I love."

To Bianca's complete annoyance her older sister smiled.

"I'm not seeing what there is to smile about Kendall."

"Oh Binks listen to yourself. You have this woman you love, who loves you and knows you well enough to know that when your heart's invested you'll never think of the practicalities. She's a lawyer and your best friend so she's going to do everything to make sure you're protected. Don't you want to do the same for her?"

Bianca's eyes narrowed, her face taking on a displeasing look as she considered the words. Of course she would do anything to protect Marissa but this, this felt like an omen not a good thing.

"Well?"

"It feels wrong. I want a lifetime with Marissa. I want us to grow old together in that house, us and our kids and she's thinking about contingency plans."

Kendall snorted.

"Binks did you hear the part where I said she was a lawyer? This is how lawyers think. Marissa got you through your divorce, she also had a pretty nasty one of her own. Come on can you blame her for wanting to make sure you're both protected?"

It was like watching a light bulb go on in Bianca's mind, her face relaxed, her lips bowed and she finally smiled.

"I'm an idiot."

Kendall got to her feet and came round the desk to kiss her sister's cheek.

"Yeah me too, I blame it on Mom she's created some sort of jinx on Kane women in love makes us all act like idiots. Here's some advice I got from your brilliant cousin "We have incredible partners in our life, we have amazing families. If we want happy, we'll get it.""

/

Marissa rolled her neck feeling muscles that Bianca had loosened so wonderfully last night furl up with tension again. It had been a long day made all the harder by the brunette's strange silence after their talk this morning. Marissa had thought she was being pragmatic, she had thought her partner would appreciate that she was covering all angles so that if things went wrong….Marissa's head fell back against her office chair with a thud as she muttered to herself.

"You idiot."

/

Bianca's head felt like it was going to explode, consumer notices, agreements of sale and endless slips of paper all filled with legal jargon were beginning to make her feel like she was seeing double. The word "contingency" kept leaping out of every page frustrating her further but she refused to let it undermine her. Marissa was the one; Bianca could feel it deep down in her bones. Marissa was a lifetime and Bianca wasn't going to let some real estate lawyer or any other lawyer for that matter try to tell her how to protect against her lifetime. No way.

/

Marissa used the key Bianca had given her to unlock the front door to Wildwind, their temporary home until their new one was ready. Happy laughing voices rang out from the parlour where Caleb and Asher were chasing the kids round the large room.

"Hi there."

There was a mixture of responses to her greeting that all sounded like some variation of hello. AJ spared his mother an extra smile before being caught by Asher and turning a frown to the redhead. Marissa tried for an apology but her son's face broke into another of his happy smiles when he escaped Asher's clutches.

"Does anyone know where I can find Bianca?"

Caleb nodded towards the back hallway.

"In the office beyond the kitchen, said something about paperwork and pointless pen pushers. Tell her Asher has dinner covered."

The young man came to a sudden stop while tickling little Gabrielle who took full advantage of the distraction to go hide with her sister in the curtains.

"I what? Not unless you want the kids to end up in PVH."

Caleb's laughter sounded like a growl and he winked at Marissa nodding again towards the office.

"We're having a father son bonding day and it's about to involve cooking."

Asher's groan sounded painful.

/

Bianca was muttering to herself, it was another of those little things that Marissa found adorable.

"Hi lady."

Dark eyes lifted from the reams of paperwork spread out upon the large oak desk. The frown that had covered the brunette's face morphed to a smile that eased the tension that had gathered in Marissa's chest.

"Hi you're home."

The words sounded good to Marissa; in fact they sounded one small step away from perfect.

"Not yet but we will be soon."

Marissa crossed to the desk bending to kiss those grinning lips.

"Did you have a good day?"

Bianca's frown returned.

"Did you?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Wana talk about it?"

When Bianca nodded more of the tension that had taken residence in the redhead's chest began to ease. They were best friends first and talking was what they had always done so well. The brunette pulled Marissa onto her lap, hugging the redhead tightly as she nuzzled her face into a warm shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Marissa frowned at the words.

"For what?"

"Not telling you this morning how much I disliked your idea."

Hazel eyes gazed down into brown.

"Okay and I'm sorry for not explaining why I suggested the idea."

Bianca shook her head.

"You don't need to explain, I get it now and I'm sorry for that too had I been thinking straight this morning I would have realised what you were trying to do."

Marissa's lips began to twitch as she tried to hide her smile. Bianca arched a brow.

"What?"

"I don't want you to ever think straight."

Bianca shook her head in bemusement as Marissa began to laugh.

"Cute real cute."

Marissa dropped a kiss on those bemused lips before caressing her partner's face.

"I try. Bianca I need you to know something that I think might not have been obvious in how I approached that conversation this morning. I love you, I plan to spend the rest of my life loving you and no amount of legal wisdom is going to change that. That house is only going to be my home because I'll be in it with you. You Bianca, you're my home, you're my happiness."

Brown eyes began to glisten.

"And you're mine."

Marissa lowered her head for another kiss, her body melting into Bianca's. Long moments passed as both women lost themselves a little in the intoxicating heat of each other's mouths. Bianca was the first to pull away.

"We should finish this before dinner."

"The kiss or…."

Bianca tickled her lover's sides making the redhead whimper before jumping to her feet and away from those devilishly skilled hands.

"Ok ok. Oh Caleb told me to tell you he and Asher will sort dinner so that gives us a little more time."

Marissa glanced towards the desk recognising some of the paperwork scattered across it. Bianca looked at it too and then offered her lover a shrug.

"I wanted to know what I was getting myself into….no correction, what we are getting ourselves into. Marissa I don't want a separate lawyer, I know why you think I should have one and I love that you want to ensure that we both come away from this as unscathed as possible but that's not how I want to see our future. I want a lifetime with you and I want it without limitations, it won't feel right any other way."

Marissa grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Bianca's.

"Ok I see that but you're offering to make this a cash sale and I don't have that kind of money, I'll never have that kind of money."

Bianca shook her head.

"This isn't about money."

"Bianca come on the money matters whether you want it to or not. I'm not taking advantage of you."

"How would it be taking advantage of me? We need a home and we have the means to buy it."

Marissa sighed, Bianca's sigh echoed it. The brunette reached for her lover's hand.

"I know you're remembering what happened with JR and Reese but history isn't going to repeat itself, we're not going to break up and need new homes or have to argue over splitting the one we're about to buy. That isn't going to happen. We're a package deal Marissa, now and always."

The redhead smiled at the familiar term.

"And I'm not being blasé about the money believe me I'm not but the price they're asking is pittance to what I have so let me use it for us. I know you're not a gold digger Marissa, you're my best friend which is why you undercharged me the entire time you were my lawyer."

Bianca paused to allow the redhead a chance to argue but knew Marissa wouldn't because it was the truth.

"So I owe you lawyers' fees from then and now lawyers' fees for all this hoopla I can't get my head around, if we add both together you've pretty much paid your share…."

"Bianca…"

Marissa's objection was stopped by a tighter squeeze to her hand.

"Please Marissa I've never asked anything of you but I'm asking this, let me do this for us, for our future, for our family."

The redhead was torn and looking into those pleading eyes didn't help.

"Will you let me split every other cost?"

Brown eyes furrowed.

"There's more?"

Marissa snorted and reached for a form already sitting on the desk.

"This Offer to Purchase is only just the beginning. There are loads more, escrow account deposits, insurance, home inspection, title charges, utilities."

Bianca's eyes were beginning to glaze, the sight made Marissa laugh.

"Guess you thought it was see house buy house live in house huh?"

The brunette nodded.

"It always looked that way with Mom. Sounds to me like you're really going to be working your side of this."

Marissa gave a happy grin.

"Fair is fair."

"So how long will this process take?"

The lawyer waved the form in her hand.

"I guess we'll find out as soon as we put this in, I'd imagine a cash sale will certainly speed up the process."

Bianca looked at the form.

"Then I suggest we get a move on."

Marissa laughed.

"Impatient are we? You realise we have to furnish the place."

Bianca's eyes lit up.

"Shopping."

The redhead nodded watching the dreamy look that settled on Bianca's face. Marissa waved the form.

"Before I lose you to the shopping daydreams can we at least discuss this?"

Bianca smiled.

"Sure."

/

A half hour later the two finally got up from the desk to leave the office both of them feeling a lot happier than when they'd entered. Walking up the hallway Bianca slipped her arm around Marissa's waist.

"You know I just had a great idea."

Marissa recognised the tone and remembered the idea Bianca had had last night, her heartbeat quickened at the thought.

"Do share?"

Had the redhead turned to look at her partner's eyes she would have seen the mischief shining from them.

"The best way to get you comfortable in our Great Room is for you to be the one to decorate it."

"Bianca!"

The brunette's laughter could be heard in the parlour where AJ and the girls all grinned at each other. The two women joined their kids.

"What's funny mommy?"

Bianca lifted her youngest snuggling her close as Gabrielle beamed a smile at her.

"What's funny is that Marissa here is going to have so much fun decorating our new home."

"Decowating?"

The brunette nodded popping a kiss upon her daughter's nose.

"Yep it means filling it full of the little things that will make it our home."

Gabrielle looked from the pouting redhead and then back to her mother.

"Little things like me mommy?"

Bianca's eyes sparkled with happiness as she watched her lover nod enthusiastically at Gabrielle coming across the room to take the little girl into her arms.

"Oh yeah Gabby you and me we're going to fill that house full of happiness."

"And me."

"And me too."

AJ and Miranda were not prepared to be left out and nor was Bianca who had the final word in the matter as she grinned with love and pride at her happy family.

"And me three!"


	18. Bed Inspection

Note: Hi folks just me again with another of those blanks, given we had weeks without Minx before the finale I'm now struggling to know what date I'm on but we're still somewhere between buying the house and moving in! Thanks so much for the reviews you sure know how to make a girl smile ;-))

Bed Inspection

"Thank you, thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you. You're an angel, thank you. Thank you so so much."

Marissa could only smile as her client thanked her yet again; they had been hovering in her office doorway for the last five minutes the woman trying to leave but always finding something more she needed to thank the lawyer for.

"Really Ms Matthews you're very welcome but I was just doing my job."

It was the wrong thing to say as the woman started in with more enthusiastic platitudes. Marissa caught a glimpse of Bianca entering the outer waiting area and felt her stomach flutter with excitement. The Home Inspection had been this afternoon; both women had been keen to take the earliest appointment even if it meant Marissa not being able to accompany Bianca.

"Thank you if I'd known lawyers could be this good I would have gotten help so much sooner. You've been amazing really amazing I just can't thank you enough."

The lawyer offered another smile, her attention now more focused on her partner. Bianca was smiling, one of those "I'm so happy I might just cry" smiles that set the excitement in Marissa's stomach into a frenzy. It must have gone well which meant they were closer to a move in date. The lawyer tried to step further into the waiting area more interested in learning the details of her partner's happiness than giving the enthused client a hint. But the client did not take the hint, in fact she took a step closer to Marissa almost blocking her view of Bianca.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so helpful and kind and…."

/

Bianca listened for several moments hearing the change in tone as surely as she heard the ping of her gaydar. She watched her lover's face wondering if Marissa was reading any of the signs but knew instantly that the redhead was blind and apparently deaf to it. The brunette smiled, for such an intelligent woman her beautiful lover really could be clueless at times. The stranger moved a little closer to Marissa and Bianca decided that the only way to speed this goodbye up was to insert herself in the middle of it.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I'm late."

The client turned at the sudden interruption, Bianca offered her a brief smile before side stepping to stand next to Marissa whose eyes were practically sparkling with excitement.

"I got held up, the Home Inspection took longer than we'd thought. He was good. Very thorough. Are you ready to go?"

Marissa's client stared at Bianca like she might want her to ignite on the spot. The brunette gave her a sweet grin.

"I'm sorry I'm so glad your meeting ran over, I really should thank you, I promised I'd be early but again I'm late, I'm so lucky Marissa never complains about my tardiness."

Bianca turned her gaze to Marissa whose smiling lips looked like they might start laughing.

"Hi."

The lawyer's greeting was just so adorable it had Bianca grinning from ear to ear.

"Where are my manners? Hello."

And with that the couple naturally gravitated towards each other until their lips met for a kiss. The client's disappointed sigh echoed round the empty waiting area.

/

Marissa was laughing again, a lovely rich sound that felt like feather like tickles upon Bianca's skin. They were entering Pine Valley Mall to make a start on the shopping the redhead had been dreading.

"I can't believe I didn't see it."

Bianca grinned; Marissa had been both shocked and highly amused that she hadn't read any of the now obvious signals her client had been putting out.

"You weren't really looking to see it."

Hazel eyes turned to Bianca their depths shimmering with something more enchanting than humour.

"Why would I look when I have all I could ever want and more right here in you?"

The brunette was sure the words had caused her spine to tingle.

"Careful sweetie or you're going to create a public spectacle."

Laughter bubbled up from within the redhead who leaned in to place a kiss on Bianca's grinning lips.

"Like that would ever stop me."

Both women were laughing as they continued through the mall.

"So he was happy with everything?"

Bianca nodded, the Home Inspector they'd employed had been more than happy he had actually seemed a little ecstatic.

"Yes he said it was one of the most cared for houses he'd ever inspected. Turns out the previous owners nephew is one of the state's most reputable inspectors. The owners obviously had him check the property before they put it on the market. Any work needed doing was already done."

Marissa turned her gaze to her partner.

"So?"

Bianca's face lit up with that beaming smile.

"So we're good to go."

Marissa started laughing again.

"Oh my God Bianca this is the best news, the absolute best news. Monica said the owners have signed all the relevant documents and FedEx'd them to her this morning. So all that's left for us is the settlement. Baby we're talking days away from having the keys."

Bianca practically skipped with excitement.

"Then we really need to make a move on the shopping."

Marissa was so happy that not even the prospect of furniture shopping could dim her grin. Bianca led them further into the mall before stopping outside Cloud Nine; the lawyer turned to her in confusion.

"A bed store? I thought you wanted to go furniture shopping."

Bianca laughed and tugged the confused redhead into the store.

"What is a bed if not a piece of furniture?"

"But you have a bed."

Bianca came to a stop turning to look at her confused lover.

"That bed belongs to Wildwind. I want one that belongs to us."

Marissa's grin widened a little more as she leaned in to place another kiss on those sensuous lips.

"So what had you in mind?"

Bianca smirked.

"You tell me it'll be as much yours as mine."

Marissa looked around at the expanse of beds.

"Well I'm thinking king."

Bianca grinned.

"Funny I was thinking California King."

Marissa turned her gaze back to those darkening brown eyes.

"How about we have another inspection?"

The brunette frowned as Marissa began to smirk.

"Don't you think we should have a bed inspection?"

Bianca laughed.

"I think test would be a more fitting word."

Marissa's smirk only deepened.

"Oh no Bianca test is what we'll be doing at home not here in a store. I see daily tests, multiple daily tests ahead, in fact I see years upon years of testing. Don't you?"

Bianca could only nod in answer; her ability to speak lost to the visual Marissa's words had created.


	19. Shopping, Shopping and More Shopping

Note: I think I might just have the sweetest reviewers out there, thank you so much for your smile inducing words. Let's see Minx went bed shopping but obviously a house needs more than that...right? ;-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own rather strange imagination. AMC, Pottery Barn and Disney Store all belong to someone else and I make not one dime from using them but I sure do have heaps of fun!

Shopping, Shopping and More Shopping

Marissa tried very hard not to groan, so hard that the muscles in her jaws ached a little with the effort. She didn't hate shopping per se, in fact if said shopping involved clothes or shoes then Marissa was very happy to spend her time doing as much retail therapy as her pay check would allow. But they were not clothes or shoe shopping; right now they were dining room shopping. Yes each room had been given its own shopping category and its own list. There were so many lists and so many stores and so many reasons for Marissa's jaw muscles to ache a little more.

"What do you think? Should we go dark or light?"

Bianca turned another of those beaming smiles at Marissa and the redhead's jaw muscles eased instantly; that smile, that wonderful happy beaming smile that lit up brown eyes in a way that never failed to mesmerise Marissa.

"Sorry I missed that, what did you say?"

Marissa was smiling now too, she just couldn't help it not when Bianca was looking at her like that. They were standing in the dining section of Pottery Barn between two table sets, one a dark mahogany and the other a creamy white. Bianca looked from one to the other as she answered.

"The formal dining room should we go dark or light? I know the kitchen's done and it's where we'll eat as a family but we'll use the dining room for holidays or for any guests we'll have over. Maybe even business dinners."

The lawyer was yet again amazed that Bianca was thinking of every little thing. The brunette had an encyclopaedic mind when it came to these things; she was also proving to have a very good eye for interior design. Marissa turned from one table to the other closing her eyes briefly to visualise the dining room.

"Dark."

/

Bianca stared into Marissa's face watching as muscles relaxed and hazel eyes brightened. The brunette knew her lover wasn't enjoying herself, if pushed Bianca would say their day's activities had been a form of torture for Marissa. Yesterday had been fun, choosing a bed had thrilled and amused them both. Especially inspecting the beds, Bianca wasn't sure the staff in Cloud Nine knew where to look half the time. But today wasn't proving to be fun which was why Bianca had made lists, a focused way to speed the process up. As much as Bianca enjoyed shopping she enjoyed her lover's time and attention so much more.

Marissa closed her eyes briefly and Bianca seen the concentration set upon that beautiful face before a slow nod confirmed whatever thought the redhead had been thinking. Hazel eyes opened to smile across at Bianca.

"Dark."

The brunette was curious.

"Why?"

Marissa shrugged.

"The room has a lot of natural light from the two large windows and if we keep the walls as they are in that pale cream colour then the dark set particularly the mahogany would look really well in the room. Don't you think?"

Bianca wanted to squeal with delight, her lover had no idea just how in tune they both were. Marissa frowned.

"You don't think?"

Bianca closed the distance between them and caressed that frowning cheek.

"You really can't see how good you are at this can you?"

Marissa shrugged a little self-consciously and Bianca wondered what the aversion to shopping was really all about. They had covered their bedroom and the kids' bedrooms, the kitchen, the den and even the mudroom and each had been a joint choice with Marissa giving her input in a way that suggested an eye for detail and a style that Bianca not only liked but shared a taste for. But Marissa was as reticent in giving her an explanation about her aversion to home ware shopping as she was to the shopping itself.

"Ok mahogany it is, with dark upholstery on the chairs. Do you think we should put a bar in there?"

Bianca pointed to the bars and cabinets watching as Marissa did that little frown of concentration again.

"It wouldn't hurt to keep the formal dinnerware separate from our everyday so a cabinet might be a good idea and we can combine it to act as a bar too. That one looks like it would suit."

The redhead pointed to a large entertainment suite that matched the dinning set they'd just chosen. Bianca grinned.

"Perfect. Ok let's go order these and then we can go pick up the kids."

/

All of the tension dropped from Marissa as Bianca linked her arm and guided her out of the store and back to the car. The brunette chatted happily about how much they had achieved in so short a time while Marissa wondered again at her discomfort. The lawyer had always avoided the kinds of stores that Bianca had taken her to today, when she'd looked at properties to rent in the past she had always made sure they were furnished. The Chandler mansion had needed no input from her nor had any of the other addresses she'd lived at in Pine Valley. They were ready made homes with ready made families. Marissa had only ever had one real home where she'd had a voice to give and a part to play and that home had been with Roy and Lydia Tasker. Until now.

"Hi you okay over there?"

Marissa turned to offer a reassuring smile as Bianca drove them back to Kendall's.

"Just thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

"Shopping."

Bianca didn't respond and Marissa knew her partner was waiting for more but she just wasn't sure how to give it. And then she realised that what made everything so different with Bianca was what made Marissa so happy with her; the brunette was just like Roy and Lydia Tasker, Bianca was her family.

"When I was little my Mom and Dad would take me with them when they went shopping, there was very little in our home that I didn't get to see before it was bought, didn't get to sit in or play on or just touch."

There was a moment of silence before Bianca spoke in a voice laced with sadness.

"And now that's what you think of when we're shopping."

Marissa smiled.

"No. When I'm shopping with you I think of the future, of seeing your beautiful smile in all of the rooms we are furnishing, of seeing our family around the kitchen table and our relatives around the dining one. I think of happy times Bianca never sad."

Bianca reached across and squeezed her lover's hand.

"Ok well then there's one more store I'd like us to visit as a family."

Marissa shrugged; one more couldn't hurt, could it?

/

AJ and Miranda were bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"The deal is two sets, you get to choose two bed sets for your new rooms."

Bianca watched as the two kids looked at each other and then around them, their eyes widening in almost identical ways before they took off towards the bedding section.

"The Disney Store?"

Marissa watched the adorable shrug Bianca gave her as the brunette took Gabrielle's hand.

"We like the Disney Store don't we Gabby?"

The little girl nodded.

"Two fow me too wight mommy?"

The two women looked at each other grinning; fair was only fair.

"Of course baby, two for you too, do you see anything you like?"

Gabrielle tugged her mother along as Marissa made after the two seven year olds.

/

Marissa put the bags in the trunk the smile on her face threatening to cause an ache to those same muscles that hours earlier were sore from the effort of not groaning. AJ and Miranda were racing the shopping cart back to its bay while Bianca and Gabrielle stood watching them.

"What are you grinning at?"

Bianca caught the almost delirious grin on her lover's face.

"_Share the Magic_ pyjamas?"

A blush rushed across the brunette's face at the darkening she could see in those hazel eyes.

"I had to buy us something, it's the Disney Store."

Marissa closed the trunk and stepped towards the gorgeous blushing woman.

"And you thought we'd need pyjamas?"

There was a definite dip in the redhead's voice, if Bianca's ears didn't hear it then her libido certainly did.

"It's not that I thought we'd need them, obviously we don't need them, I mean won't need them."

Bianca was getting flustered.

"So then it was the name."

Brown eyes looked at Marissa in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You bought them because you wanted us to share the magic."

There was that dip again that had Bianca trying to remember how to use her vocal cords. Marissa stepped closer as little Gabrielle began to cheer at her approaching sister and AJ. Bianca glanced at the two kids who were racing towards them, her eyes moved back to hazel depths of desire.

"Marissa…"

The redhead leaned closer, her breath caressing the skin beneath Bianca's ear.

"I'm going to share the magic with you all night long."

Marissa pulled away and waited a beat to see if Bianca would react. The brunette's eyes dropped to her lips and Marissa licked them slowly hearing the softest little moan before Bianca leaned in and kissed her.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Both mothers pulled away to look at their scowling kids who turned identical shudders at each other.

"Gross!"

"Gross!"

Gabrielle watched the reactions as if it were a tennis game, her head turning from her mother to her sister and then back again before finally deciding to zero in on Bianca.

"Mommy what's gwoss?"

Seeing the yawn play on Gabrielle's lips, Bianca bent and scooped the tired girl into her arms.

"Gross can mean many things baby but what your sister and AJ mean by it now is that they don't like something."

"What somefing?"

Bianca glanced at Marissa who lifted a brow in amusement.

"Marissa and I kissing."

Gabrielle frowned.

"But you like kissing."

Marissa's shoulders began to shake as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her giggle.

"Yes baby I do. I especially like kissing all of the people I love. Like you."

Bianca popped a kiss upon her grinning daughter's lips earning her a bigger brighter smile.

"That's not gwoss."

"No it's not."

Gabrielle tucked her head onto her mother's shoulder.

"I like kissing too."

Marissa stepped towards the two brunettes dropping a kiss upon Gabrielle's cheek and one on her mother's lips.

"And I like kissing too."

The action earned her more groans from the other two kids; Miranda shrugged at AJ.

"Told you AJ mommies kiss when they smile like that."

AJ looked up at his mother before turning back to his friend.

"They smile like that a lot."

The little boy watched as his friend nodded, he turned back to look at the two women before returning his gaze to Miranda.

"Guess we've got to get used to the grossness huh?"

The little girl's second nod was joined by both Bianca's and Marissa's. AJ's shrug had both women smiling down at him.

"Fine but I'm not growing up because adults are just gross."

"It's not gwoss AJ it's love."

Bianca kissed Gabrielle again and then turned to her smiling lover.

"Yes it is."

Marissa's smile brightened and she leaned in for another kiss, one that wasn't followed by indignant groans but the softest little moan of pleasure.


	20. On The Move

Note: You've probably guessed by now that I'm working under the assumption that Minx disappeared for those two weeks because they were busy finalising the sale of their dream home and then preparing to move in – well now I'm moving them in because that was a blank I would have liked to see. Ain't imagination just great that way?

Disclaimer: AMC and the stores mentioned herein do not belong to me and nothing is gained from using them

On The Move

The driveway of the house on Park and Crescent was lined with vehicles, there were trucks and vans, there were cars and bicycles there was even a scooter with a familiar Domino's Pizza logo. It had been nonstop all morning, a small army entering and exiting the house in a constant flow that never seemed to end. Bianca and Marissa had at first looked at each other in dismay, how were they going to organise it all? How would they be able to keep an eye on each delivery ensuring that it was going to its correct room? For a brief moment chaos looked to be on the cards but then Marissa had taken a breath, kissed Bianca very soundly on the lips and ordered her upstairs. Splitting the levels, both women were able to ensure that most deliveries got to their correct rooms. It wasn't easy, there was shouting, the occasional swear word and a steady stream of frustrated groans but eventually a system developed so that by lunch time most of the heavy lifting was done. The couple treated the bemused delivery men and assemblers to a lunch of pizzas and sodas, a touch that seemed to earn them more enthusiastic help for the second half of the day.

By 5pm the driveway began to clear, the Beiter's Home Centre truck leading the convoy of vehicles away from the now mostly furnished home. From the doorway Bianca watched the last van leave and then turned with a smile and headed back inside. The brunette was buzzed, she'd been buzzed all day long and not even the dull aches that now tightened most of her muscles could take the buzz away. They had moved in, it had finally happened and Bianca couldn't keep the smile from her face. She followed the sounds of ripping paper until she found her lover in the kitchen standing by the centre island searching through a box.

"I can't find the coffee machine."

Bianca looked around the room at the scattered boxes before she spotted the one with a large K-CM written on it. She lifted it and sat it on the table before removing the machine.

"Ta dah!"

Marissa turned to see the grinning brunette proudly present her with said coffee machine.

"How did you….."

Bianca set a quick kiss on questioning lips.

"I'm a little obsessive when it comes to organising, everything has to be labelled. K-CM means kitchen - coffee machine."

The redhead took the machine glancing at the boxes only now realising that all had Ks on them.

"Huh guess that explains it. My meagre contents didn't need much organising."

Bianca heard that tone again, the same one she'd heard when Marissa had explained why shopping had been so hard on her. The redhead was thinking of the past. Bianca waited until Marissa had finished putting a pot of coffee on before she joined her lover at the sink; she slipped her arms around a trim waist and rested her chin on a muscular shoulder.

"You have a house full of contents now, what's meagre about that?"

Marissa sighed.

"You know what I mean."

Bianca nodded kissing the warm skin of a tanned shoulder and trailing her lips along it until they were nuzzling her lover's neck and then her earlobe.

"And you know what I mean, all these things that took an entire day to deliver, they belong to us, to you and me and our kids. Just like this home, it's ours for always."

Marissa turned around to gaze into smoky chocolate eyes.

"For always."

Bianca nodded, her eyes speaking that truth in a way her lips didn't seem to be able. Marissa pulled the brunette to her and lazily kissed those smiling lips.

/

"Mom where will this go?"

AJ lifted out a juicer bringing it across the kitchen to his mother who was trying to arrange an order to the various devices on the countertop. Bianca approached the little boy taking the machine from him.

"In the glass press which is a little too high for you right now. Thanks AJ."

The little boy gave her a wide grin and turned back to another box. All five were now unpacking the kitchen, the deal being that once it was done they could eat dinner then get started on the upstairs rooms. The room was taking on character already, the table arranged to sit five, the kids' table mats already on their chosen places round it. On the large two-door fridge freezer there already hung the first painting, one Gabrielle had done last night. It was a landscape view of their new home, the fountain out front, a large blue circle with a splat of grey in the middle, was the focal point with a lopsided rectangular house standing a little smaller on top of it.

Bianca placed the juicer in the glass press and turned to survey the room. They were almost unpacked save a few boxes that contained items that could wait for another day. The brunette set about moving those boxes to the large storage cupboard.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

And there was the cue, Miranda tugged at her mother's t-shirt and Bianca gazed down into a slightly smudged face. She wiped her daughter's brow and grinned.

"Me too."

"And me."

AJ was rubbing his tummy. Marissa turned around to look at the three.

"Does that make me three or four or five? Where's Gabby?"

Bianca pointed to the table and Marissa turned not seeing the little girl. Bianca laughed at her lover's confusion and tried again.

"Under."

Sitting beneath the large table, Gabrielle Montgomery was very happily playing with the paper that AJ had taken to calling "Gabby wrap."

"Gabby are you hungry?"

There was a little nod to Marissa's question but Gabrielle did not lift her focus from the many bubbles in front of her. Marissa turned another confused look to her partner who simply shrugged.

"Gabby baby do you want to come get some dinner?"

Little brown eyes lifted to meet Bianca's, a frown playing on Gabrielle's young face.

"But poppews mommy."

"They'll still be there when we come back."

Gabrielle did not look impressed with her mother's answer and Marissa voiced a solution.

"How about you three go get us dinner and Gabby and I will stay and finish here in the kitchen. Right Gabby?"

"Finish poppews?"

Marissa laughed at the hopeful expression on the little girl's face.

"Yeah honey you finish poppers and I'll finish unpacking and by the time dinner gets here we'll both be ready to eat."

The response was a very happy smile from the little girl followed by several little pops of plastic.

/

Bianca stood in their bedroom doorway looking at the large bed; it was the fourth they had made up in the last hour and her arms ached from the effort. It was after 9pm the kids were already asleep upstairs, the monitor emitting a faint sound of their breathing.

"I'm so sore I just want to fall onto it."

Marissa came out of the bathroom and approached the exhausted brunette.

"I have a plan."

Bianca saw the smirk and took Marissa's extended hand letting the redhead guide her to the bathroom. A bath had been drawn, fluffy suds and floating steam wafting along the top. Marissa slowly undressed them both before stepping into the tub and helping Bianca in. The brunette lay back against a soft body and closed her eyes as Marissa wrapped her arms around her.

"We're finally home."

Marissa kissed a damp shoulder and lay back with a contented sigh.

"Yes we are."


	21. Bed Testing

Note: Thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. A few chapters back there was a reference to bed testing - I thought it only fair that I deliver on it because it felt a little mean to tease you like that – and I'm a lot of things but certainly not mean ;-))

Bed Testing

Marissa woke first and felt that now familiar press of warm soft skin against her. She opened her eyes, a smile spreading across her face as realisation seeped into her foggy mind. Home, she was finally home. Weeks ago Marissa had realised that home was more than a place, it was a person and to her that person was Bianca. And now here she was lying within Bianca's arms in a house that they owned together, in a bed they had chosen together. It was only the second real home she had ever lived in and this one she knew would be rich with those same things she had had in childhood; love, joy, happiness.

The redhead turned slowly to see Bianca's face; the soft tender plains of beauty that Marissa knew so well and loved so much. The brunette was smiling in her sleep, an adorable smile that reminded Marissa of the ones Bianca would give to her daughters. Marissa focused on the monitor to listen to any sound of the three kids. When Miranda had decided that she didn't mind sharing her room with Gabrielle until her little sister was happy to sleep alone both Marissa and Bianca had toyed with the idea of taking the en-suite room upstairs so that they could be close to their little ones. And then AJ had mentioned the monitor in his friend Bobby's house, an electric device that let Bobby's Dads hear if their son was taking an asthma attack. It had been an easy decision after that, sensors had been placed in the kids bedrooms that fed sound into the small monitor that would always sit upon Marissa and Bianca's bedside table. Beside the monitor sat Marissa's music box, the gift that had been a catalyst to her finally finding the love of her life.

"Bianca."

It was a sigh more than a whisper but it was loud enough to bring brown eyes open to stare at Marissa with a look the redhead recognised so well now. That smile had not been for the kids, the deep swirling depths of brown told Marissa that Bianca's smile had been for her.

"Good morning."

Throaty raspy words sent shivers down Marissa's back.

"Good morning."

Bianca stretched lazily, her warm form pressing a little fuller against the redhead. Marissa's hand slid onto the brunette's side and to the centre of her back pulling Bianca that little bit closer. Brown eyes darkened even more.

"You remember Cloud Nine?"

Bianca smiled.

"I do."

Marissa's fingers splayed out in the centre of Bianca's back to begin inching slowly lower.

"You remember our bed inspection?"

The brunette swallowed slowly as that hand slid over the swell of her hip.

"Uh huh."

"And do you remember what I said about bed testing?"

Bianca's eyes burned with desire, her mouth opening to emit a low moan as Marissa's hand slid down along her hip onto the back of her thigh.

"Emm."

Marissa smiled as she hitched her partner's leg up and slid her own between it.

"I'm ready to start testing are you?"

Bianca didn't need to answer; the copious wetness that smeared Marissa's thigh was answer enough. The redhead rolled them over coming to rest upon her partner who looked up at her with the most open unguarded expression.

"I think you can tell how ready I am."

Marissa loved how desire roughened Bianca's voice giving it a huskiness that had the power to heighten her own.

"I like to be sure."

Bianca's hands rose to push falling hair from Marissa's smiling face, cupping it with infinite tenderness as she stared into honeyed hazel.

"I'm very very ready."

Marissa's smile turned salacious as she began to roll her hips. Bianca's mouth dropped open another moan falling from her lips as her lover pressed into her. Their gazes locked never losing contact as both began to move to a rhythm that mirrored their breathing, in out up down. Bianca's hands trailed down along her lover's back and onto her hips pulling Marissa tighter into her.

"Jesus."

The redhead breath hitched as the action brought her closer to that wonderful euphoria. Bianca's body moved beneath her, pushing up and pulling down until Marissa could barely focus on those brown eyes she loved so much. They hadn't kissed and somewhere in the recesses of the redhead's fuzzy mind she knew Bianca was holding out, that the kiss could only come when they did.

"Bianca…."

The brunette was battling to keep her eyes open, pleasure was beginning to circle within her stomach rising slowly into her chest and heart up into her throat and onto her face. Her eyes were beginning to roll.

"Oh God…..there….."

Marissa body strained to keep going to continue the stroke that was making her partner begin to shudder. Bianca clutched tighter.

"Right…..there….."

Two more strokes and the brunette lost control, lost sense of everything but that delirious pleasure that rushed through her with a force that wrenched a scream from her lips.

"Yes!"

The word managed to filter through the blood pounding in Marissa's ears matching the pounding of her heart; it brought her head down and her lips to Bianca's kissing her with all of the love she felt.

/

Slow warm puffs of air tickled the skin on Bianca's stomach and she opened her eyes to see Marissa's head lying there. Red tussled hair was splayed out like a silky curtain fanning along Bianca's side and down over Marissa's shoulders.

"I don't want to move."

Marissa's voice was sleepy, her limbs heavy as they nestled between Bianca's.

"Then don't."

Hazel eyes opened to look up at Bianca.

"The kids will be up soon."

Bianca smiled.

"I'll take care of the kids. You get a little more rest, bed tests can take a lot out of you."

Marissa giggled softly.

"Em I guess maybe in future we should pace the multiple testing not pile them all up one after the other."

Bianca didn't respond to the sleepy words, her body was very very happy at how those multiple tests had occurred.

"Or we could just decide on an equal share of the testing process."

Marissa giggled again.

"I couldn't help it."

Bianca's laugh rumbled through Marissa who kissed a silky smooth tummy before finally finding the strength to crawl further up her partner's body. Hazel eyes met twinkling brown.

"Equal share huh?"

Bianca nodded.

"I think it would be best especially in the mornings because you're proving to be a morning kind of girl."

Marissa giggled again, an adorable sound that tickled Bianca's insides.

"Baby with you I'm an anytime kind of girl."

Bianca pulled the giggling woman down for a tender kiss.

"You're my anytime kind of girl."

From the monitor Gabrielle's sleepy voice called out for her mother and Bianca placed another kiss on smiling lips before rolling from the bed.

"Sleep sweetie because I promise you you're going to need energy for phase two of the testing process."

Marissa's giggle followed the brunette from the room.


	22. A Home Cooked Meal

Note: I'm pretty sure Bianca Montgomery knows her way around a kitchen even if her mother would be hard pressed to recognise what a kitchen is so this is my take on how she might wish to celebrate. Again my lovely readers and reviewers thanks so much for your time and encouraging words, you guys are great ;-))

A Home Cooked Meal

"What are you doing?"

Bianca turned from stirring a large pot on the stove to watch her lover cross the kitchen with an amused expression on her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Marissa kissed smirking lips and twisted round Bianca to look into the large pot.

"It looks like you're cooking but it must be an illusion because I'm pretty sure Kane women do not cook."

Bianca laughed softly and kissed teasing lips again before pushing the redhead away so that she could turn back to the pot.

"They don't but then I'm a Montgomery and sometimes Montgomery women like to cook, especially when it's a special occasion."

The redhead frowned, had she forgotten a special occasion?

"Your birthday's in February right?"

Bianca nodded as she dipped a spoon into the pot and blew lightly on it before turning it to Marissa.

"Be my tester?"

Marissa's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Always."

Bianca laughed as she placed the spoon against grinning lips and watched as Marissa savoured the creamy sauce. The lawyer licked her lips.

"Whoa that's good, that's really good. Where did you learn to cook a korma?"

"Neela taught me."

Marissa wasn't familiar with the name.

"Neela?"

"My housemaid in Paris."

The lawyer nodded unsure how else to respond to a part of Bianca's life that the brunette rarely spoke of.

"What's the special occasion?"

Brown eyes studied Marissa for several seconds before Bianca answered.

"You know you can ask me about Paris right?"

The redhead nodded.

"And you know you can tell me about Paris right?"

Bianca smiled.

"Fair enough. The special occasion is our first week day in our new home."

Marissa grinned.

"You're such a softie."

The brunette nodded proudly.

"For you I am, now go call the kids it's dinnertime."

/

The family sat for their first weekday dinner, the two Montgomery girls very familiar with the dish of the day. AJ watched as his friends both dug into their yellowy curries with relish. He glanced at his mother who was also happily eating the strange looking food.

"AJ if you don't like it I have something else for you but please just give it a try. For me pleeease?"

AJ smiled at Bianca's soothing voice and lifted his fork scooping a little rice and some of the yellowy stuff onto it. Bianca grinned as she watched him finally taste the food; little hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"It's not yuckie."

Bianca and Marissa both laughed at the shock in his voice as he ploughed into the curry with more enthusiasm. The couple glanced at each other, the smile they shared not missed by AJ.

"That's your kissing smile."

Marissa laughed at her son.

"Guess that means I'm gonna kiss you."

When Marissa leaned across and kissed his cheek, AJ's smile of delight outshone the half-hearted groan of disapproval he gave.

/

Marissa dropped into the settee in the den and sighed with blissful contentment, it had been a good day, a very good day. Waking up to Bianca always put a smile on the redhead's face but coming home to a home cooked meal was something she'd never experienced before in a relationship and it felt really really good. And to share that meal with a family like theirs, well there was nothing in the world that could take the smile from her face.

"Mom?"

The redhead turned to see AJ approach with a worried frown.

"Yeah buddy?"

The little boy stood hovering by the edge of the couch shuffling from one foot to the other. Marissa held out her arms.

"Come here you."

AJ stepped into the hug letting his mother pull him onto her knee.

"What's up?"

Marissa swept straying locks from her son's eyes noticing the way he couldn't hold her gaze.

"AJ sweetheart you know you can tell me anything right?"

AJ nodded and Marissa waited.

"I miss Dad."

The lawyer hugged her son a little tighter hearing the sadness in his voice.

"I know you do AJ and I bet he misses you too."

Hazel eyes turned to Marissa, hope spreading across AJ's face.

"I'd really like to see him Mom."

Marissa tried for a reassuring smile unsure if she managed to pull it off, the very thought of AJ anywhere near a drunken JR filled her full of dread.

"I tell you what AJ, I'll go see how he's doing and if everything is okay we'll try and sort something out."

"You will?"

Marissa could only nod as hope continued to spread across her son's face; the earlier smile of happy contentment now gone from hers.

/

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Bianca had returned to the den after bathing the girls surprised to find her lover sitting with a pensive frown upon her beautiful face. The brunette glanced at the mute TV before joining Marissa on the couch; the redhead sighed and moved into the open embrace Bianca offered.

"AJ wants to see JR."

Bianca ran her hand down through silky soft hair trying to ease some of the tension in her lover's body. Marissa sighed again as she rested her head beneath Bianca's chin.

"You know I got so caught up in us and the house and being happy that I managed to forget all about JR."

Bianca smiled.

"Me too."

Marissa pulled away to look at her partner.

"I'm going to have to go see him."

"I know. Do you want me to come with you?"

The redhead leaned in to place a light kiss upon generous lips.

"Thanks but I think seeing the two of us will just set him off again. I'll call Scott make sure he's about."

Bianca was grateful that her lover remembered the promise she had made never to go see JR alone.

"When will you go?"

"Tomorrow, there's a father son breakfast AJ wants his Dad to go to."

Bianca grabbed the remote from her lover's hand and turned the television off.

"I thought you wanted to watch Grey's?"

The brunette shook her head taking her lover's hand and pulling her up off the couch.

"I know a much better way to unwind than watching prime time television."

Marissa's face lit up again with that smile Bianca had seen earlier.

"Would this unwinding involve a certain kind of testing?"

Bianca's laughter rang out along the hallway as she pulled her grinning lover across it and into their bedroom.


	23. Fear Has No Home Here

Note: This is set the evening after the 8/9 episode – sorry I know some of you were hoping I'd stay lost in a happy time warp with this (ok maybe it was me who was hoping that!) but I thought it time to get back on track. Don't worry I'm sticking with the happy as much as I can though ;-) This is an initial reaction to JR's flare-up at the mansion when Marissa went to try to arrange some father/son time for AJ.

Fear Has No Home Here

Bianca Montgomery had a sixth sense when it came to recognising fear, living under its control had taught her a lot but her work with the Miranda Center had taught her so much more. So when Marissa Tasker entered the kitchen, where Bianca sat at the table helping Miranda and AJ with their homework, the brunette only had to take one look to know her lover was afraid. Hazel eyes seemed to silently beg for help; Bianca motioned towards the door knowing Marissa would read the signal for them to talk somewhere other than in front of the kids. The brunette turned back to Miranda and AJ.

"Guys you've got ten minutes to do the next one. I'll be back to check on you."

In the hallway Bianca found Marissa about to open the door to the den.

"Gabby is having a nap in there."

Marissa frowned casting a furtive glance at the door to the still undecorated Great Room. Bianca crossed the hallway and offered the redhead a reassuring hug; Marissa's body slumped against her.

"What happened?"

Marissa's shuddering sigh seemed to shake them both before she finally pulled away to look at Bianca.

"JR."

The brunette closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a breath before turning them towards their bedroom where no little ears would hear.

/

Marissa kicked her heels off and dropped her bag onto the bottom of their bed before turning back to Bianca. The brunette stepped closer her arms opening and offering the only thing that seemed able to make Marissa feel better.

"Did he hurt you?"

Marissa shook her head letting it rest upon her partner's strong shoulder.

"No but his anger, God Bianca I've never seen him so angry."

Hands made soothing circles upon Marissa's back.

"Colby said the house is in foreclosure, he's losing the business and now his home too. And he's in denial about it all."

"That is JR's usual MO, I'd imagine he has probably convinced himself that it's all under control."

Marissa nodded.

"He says it's a power play and he's acting like he's perfectly fine."

Bianca sighed softly.

"JR has never been good at dealing with reality especially when that reality isn't to his liking. He always has to reach rock bottom before he realises the error in his thinking."

Marissa was silent for several minutes, the fear ebbing away as her body began to relax within Bianca's arms.

"He screamed at Colby, screamed at me. He's out of control Bianca and I don't know what to do about it."

Those soothing hands paused and Bianca pulled away slowly brown eyes deep with something Marissa didn't recognise.

"What do you mean, do about it?"

Marissa frowned.

"About JR and AJ, I don't know what to do about it. I can't let AJ see his Dad like that, if JR scared me then I don't want to imagine how much he would scare little AJ."

Bianca's sigh sounded so loud in the quiet room; Marissa stared at her in silence for several long moments. The brunette met the gaze with a worried frown.

"What?"

"What did you think I meant?"

Bianca shook her head.

"Nothing, I just wasn't sure."

Marissa didn't believe that for a moment.

"Bianca what did you think I meant?"

The brunette bit her lip and Marissa raised a finger to it to stop her.

"Tell me please."

"I thought you might want to help him, to be there for him like you've always been."

Marissa wasn't sure she was hearing right; how could Bianca even think there was the slightest possibility of that happening?

"Bianca…."

"Marissa you have a heart of gold and you loved him once, seeing him out of control like this is bound to make you want to help him. It is as much part of your nature as it is mine, it's why I lo..."

Marissa shook her head interrupting the words.

"Bianca baby the man tried blackmailing us with a sex tape, he violated your privacy and mine. I want nothing to do with him. If it wasn't for the fact that he's AJ's Dad I'd have nothing to do with him ever again."

Bianca's gaze dropped to the floor and Marissa glimpsed relief wash away the uncertainity that had been so obvious on her partner's face.

"I know I just….I'm sorry."

Marissa stepped closer until her body pressed full against the brunette's.

"I'm yours."

Bianca's lips fell open at the soft words. Wondrous brown eyes raised to return Marissa's gaze.

"And I'm never going to leave you, not for him, not for anyone. I'm yours Bianca, for always."

The brunette smiled softly.

"And I'm yours."

Marissa settled a soft kiss upon smiling lips before pulling back to gaze at her partner.

"I wish it could always be like this; just you, me and the kids here without JR's anger and bitterness lingering over us."

Bianca raised her hand to Marissa's face drawing her finger slowly down her lover's nose as she tried to think of some way to remove the edge of fear that had returned to Marissa's voice.

"Inside these four walls it will always be just you me and the kids. JR is going to have to come to terms with that eventually."

Marissa sighed and leaned closer to rest her forehead upon Bianca's.

"And until he does?"

"Until he does we protect ourselves and each other. Let's not put ourselves in harm's way."

Bianca felt her lover tense and seen the apology on the redhead's pretty face before she heard it.

"Scott was with Madison, she'd brought him some housewarming gifts and they were heading down to the gatehouse with them. I didn't want to bother him. I know I promised you I wouldn't see JR alone but it was only going to be for a few minutes."

The brunette pulled away to gaze at her lover.

"Do you still think JR wouldn't physically hurt you?"

The pause Marissa took before answering was an answer in itself.

"Truthfully I don't know anymore. He's unrecognisable from the man I was married to, that JR would never have made a sleazy sex tape and he would have put AJ's happiness first."

Bianca's hand rose again to Marissa's face, a need to touch, to soothe the pain now obvious in her lover's voice.

"But back then his and AJ's happiness were one and the same, you."

Marissa didn't respond.

"And now he doesn't have you."

The brunette watched the emotions rise and fall within hazel orbs and wished like Marissa that they didn't have to deal with JR's anger and bitterness. At times it felt like her old high school friend was more a nemesis than anything else, JR's penchant for erratic behaviour always had a knock on effect on Bianca; the baby swap, Babe's affair with Josh and now this.

"You have me."

Marissa's voice brought Bianca away from painful memories and back to hazel orbs that now shone with nothing but love.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way. JR's not going to hurt us Bianca, not me, not you and not AJ. I won't let it happen."

Bianca adored this side of Marissa, the fiery self-assured side that came out in force when the people the redhead loved were concerned.

"We won't let it happen."

Marissa nodded.

"Together."

"Together together."

The redhead grinned remembering the conversation Bianca's words alluded to; their second kiss in the park, their special place. So much had changed since then but one thing had remained constant; how very intoxicating Bianca's kisses were.

"Really? Then kiss me already."

Amusement lit up Bianca's face as Marissa's eyes drop to stare at her lips. There was no mistaking the desire that burned bright in hazel orbs when they finally looked back up into Bianca's. The brunette surged forward kissing Marissa with a passion the redhead had come to relish. Hands moved down to her hips pulling Marissa closer deepening the kiss more until the redhead forgot about everything but the need to have her soul mate.

/

Bianca could feel the passion begin to burn out of control and she had to force herself away, she staggered back from Marissa as if drunk. Hazel eyes opened and the desire swirling within them had Bianca wanting to move back and reclaim those frowning lips.

"Homework."

Marissa choked back a laugh.

"Definitely not what I was thinking."

Bianca laughed.

"The kids' homework I said I'd be ten minutes and we both know they'll come looking if I don't stick to my word."

Marissa nodded.

"I guess you better get back then."

Bianca's eyes took in the svelte form.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course, anything."

"Can you please change your dress?"

Marissa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?"

Bianca blushed.

"Because right now I want to peel it from you with my teeth and I'm not sure I'll be much use to our kids feeling like that."

Marissa started to laugh.

"I'm serious sweetie."

"Ok I'll change my dress but only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"That you stop being afraid that I'm going to leave you."

Bianca shook her head.

"I'm not afraid….."

"Yes you are and I can understand why but I'm not them, any of them and I'm not going to hurt you like that. I promise."

Bianca's eyes softened and she stepped closer to her frowning lover.

"I know you're not them and I promise I'll try to stop being afraid."

Marissa smiled.

"I guess trying will have to do for now."

Bianca bent her lips to give the smaller woman a gentle kiss.

"Let's make a pact."

Marissa quirked a brow and Bianca smiled at her.

"Let's promise each other that fear has no home here, not fear of JR or fear of the past repeating itself."

The redhead didn't need to take time to consider the words.

"I promise fear has no home here."

Bianca's lips reclaimed Marissa's for another kiss that threatened to turn hungry.

"Kids."

"Dress."

"Later."

"Definitely."


	24. Whole Wowld

Note: I'm stalling, I know I'm stalling and I just can't stall my stalling. I tried to get back on track and it just depressed me so here I go again getting lost in my own little world

Special Note: Reviewers you rock! Thank you thank you thank you.

Whole Wowld

Bianca felt exhaustion weight her down, her back ached with it, her shoulders were tense from it and she was developing a steady throb to the side of her temples because of it.

"Oh honey I'm home."

Marissa's sing song voice rang out like a loud echo that sent tremors though the brunette's brain. Bianca opened her eyes when she heard her lover enter the den.

"Hi there sorry I'm late the business dinner ran on."

Marissa came on into the room her eyes adjusting to the dim light as she approached the supine form on the couch. Bianca offered a weak smile.

"Hi."

The lawyer frowned; this was not how Bianca usually greeted her.

"Are you okay?"

Bianca offered another weak smile and Marissa knew that it was as near a complaint as she would get from the brunette. Red hair spilled along Bianca's cheek as Marissa bent to kiss her softly.

"You my lady love don't look anywhere close to okay. Wanna talk about it?"

The brunette shifted on the couch making room for Marissa to sit.

"Long day. The kids are asleep. Gabby had a bad evening, she barely touched her dinner. She said her tummy was tumbling. I can't decide if it was too much candy at her play date or the start of a tummy bug."

Marissa's fingers played with tendrils of brown hair as she stared down into a strained face.

"Does she have a fever?"

Bianca made to shake her head but thought better of it when her temples protested the motion.

"No."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Just a little."

Marissa frowned.

"Baby a little with you means a major migraine with me. Have you taken anything for it?"

"I'm fine."

Marissa bent her lips to the brunette for a quick kiss before getting to her feet.

"You're also a bad liar. I'll get you something. Close your eyes and relax I'll be two minutes."

/

Bianca awoke vaguely aware of her surroundings; the light in the den was still dimmed she lay on the couch cocooned within the soft fleece blanket that had been wrapped around her. A glass of water and two pills sat on the coffee table, the brunette had fallen asleep before Marissa had come back with the pain medication. The headache had gone, the much needed rest working wonders on both it and the exhaustion that had plagued Bianca all evening. The clock on the mantel read 9:50pm, Bianca got to her feet stretching stiff limbs.

The house was quiet, the only other light on was the one on the stairwell for the kids. Marissa had either made her way to bed or possibly gone out. Bianca returned the pills to their container and checked the doors before heading to their bedroom. Approaching the door she could hear voices from within.

"Mawissa does mommy have a ooway tummy too?"

Gabrielle sounded like she had been crying, instinctively Bianca reached for the door handle to go to her baby but Marissa's voice gave her pause.

"No sweetheart Mommy doesn't have an ooway tummy she's just a little exhausted from being so super all the time."

Heat rose to Bianca's cheeks at the compliment.

"Mommy Weese was ex…tossed too and now she isn't heya anymowa. Will Mommy stay away fwom me now too?"

The little girl's voice held a sadness that brought tears to Bianca's eyes; she slowly turned the handle of the door easing it open.

"Gabby sweetheart your mommy loves you with all her heart, she could never stay away from you or Miranda, you girls are her whole world."

Marissa sat on the bed still clothed in the suit she had worn to work; Gabrielle lay curled up on her lap. The little girl's face was pale, her eyes heavy with tiredness and tears.

"Mimo says you and AJ is ouwa family now and that Mommy loves you vewy much. So you be mommy's whole wowld too. Wight?"

The smile that lit up Marissa's face as she soothed the little girl's hair touched Bianca deeply.

"I guess we'd have to ask your mommy that Gabby."

"Na ah Mimo says is all in mommy's eyes, they get big like sawsaws or maybe cups when she looks at you. Mawissa do eyes gwow big like my hands cos I don't want them to? I like my eyes how they awa not big like cups and sawsaws and hands."

Bianca could see laughter light up Marissa's eyes, the happiness on the redhead's face a vision to behold.

"No Gabby your beautiful little eyes will never grow big like saucers or cups and definitely not like hands. The biggest they will get is probably just like mine."

Gabrielle lifted her head to stare up into Marissa's eyes.

"That's not big."

Marissa shook her head, the grin on her face making Gabrielle grin too.

"I like yowa eyes, mommy says they awa the most pwettiest eyes she has eva seen. Not bwown but nutty."

Bianca couldn't hold back the giggle those innocent words created. Two sets of surprised eyes turned to look at her.

"Mommy."

Little Gabrielle began moving towards the edge of the bed where Bianca caught her before she toppled over the bottom.

"Ah baby were you sick?"

Gabrielle snuggled her face into her mother's neck.

"It's okay mommy Mawissa held my haya while it spilled out of me."

Bianca looked at her lover who offered a reassuring smile.

"I went to check on her after I left the meds with you. She was burning up and moaning in her sleep."

"I pwomise not to eat candy till next time."

Both women laughed at the little girl's solemn tone.

"Is your tummy still hurting?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"Is not sowa but is tumbling."

Bianca pulled away to look at Gabrielle's pale face.

"Do you feel like you might be sick again?"

Gabrielle shrugged and Bianca settled a palm upon the little girl's forehead feeling its clamminess. Marissa got up off the bed.

"I was thinking maybe some Tylenol might take her temp down a bit. Should I get some?"

Bianca smiled at her lover.

"Please."

Marissa ruffled Gabrielle's hair as she passed both brunettes on her way to the door.

/

"What is it with you Montgomery girls sleeping when I go to get you medication?"

Bianca smiled as she looked up from the bed where Gabrielle lay sound asleep beside her.

"I don't know maybe just knowing that you are looking after us makes us feel better."

Marissa came across the room to sit the Tylenol on the bedside locker before slipping onto the bed next to Bianca.

"Are you feeling better?"

The brunette smiled.

"Much. Thank you for earlier."

Marissa rubbed Bianca's arm.

"You don't need to thank me, you had a rough day and a long evening on your own with the kids. I'm sorry I couldn't make it home earlier."

Bianca reached for Marissa's hand.

"And you have nothing to be sorry for, it's important that you build up clients; business dinners are essential in doing that."

The redhead leaned down placing a lingering kiss on smiling lips.

"My super girlfriend."

Marissa watched in fascination as heat rushed to her partner's cheeks and brown eyes lowered to gaze at the sleeping Gabrielle.

"How long were you listening?"

Sadness washed over Bianca's face making Marissa wish she hadn't asked the teasing question.

"Long enough to hear my baby fear that I might stay away from her just like Reese has."

The lawyer reached for and pulled Bianca into her arms.

"Bianca don't, we both know it would never happen and so do the girls. Deep down they know they are your number one."

Gentle hands trailed through Bianca's hair soothing her like no other could.

"I hate that we hurt them, that Reese and I couldn't come to an arrangement that would mean she was still there in their lives. Gabby shouldn't have to think something like that let alone fear it."

"She won't fear it anymore because now that you know you'll do everything to help reassure her."

Bianca pulled away to gaze at Marissa.

"You did a pretty good job reassuring her."

Marissa shrugged.

"I just told her the truth."

The brunette smiled.

"And she just told you mine."

The lawyer laughed.

"What that I have nutty eyes?"

Bianca laughed too.

"Hazel eyes. I think Gabby is getting the color and the nut mixed up."

"Well thank God for that because nutty is not an adjective I'd want used in reference to me. Unless of course we were talking about how I feel for you."

The brunette smirked.

"You feel nutty for me?"

Marissa snarled.

"Har har. No I'm nuts about you."

Bianca leaned in for another loving kiss.

"I'm nuts about you too."

"Course you are because I be yowa whole wowld. Wight?"

Marissa watched as laughter brought tears to her partner's eyes. Bianca nodded several times moving in for another kiss that had her whispering against the redhead's lips.

"Wight."


	25. Not Going To Happen

Note: Ok so I'm back to not stalling with a view to more stalling after the not stalling…..oh hell yeah I'm fluent in confusion! This is set just before the 9/19 scene in the police station. Again my lovely reviewers thank you so much for your kind words ;-))

Not Going To Happen

The phone on Marissa Tasker's office desk lit up signalling an incoming call but the device made no sound; the lawyer was sitting with a client and had put the phone on silent. She did glance briefly at the screen recognising her mother's number. When Marissa's cell phone vibrated seconds later with Krystal's name again flashing up the redhead knew something was wrong; she apologised to the woman sitting opposite her before taking the call. It was the client's presence that helped Marissa keep control of her senses as she listened to an agitated Krystal tell her what JR Chandler had tried to do.

/

Bianca closed her notebook and sat back in her chair with a contented sigh. The progress report on the Miranda Center in Chile had been better than she expected; initially the project had been held back by bureaucrats but now it was full steam ahead. The centre was weeks away from opening its doors and offering help to the vulnerable women and children who needed it most.

"Ms Chandler you can't go in there….."

The door to Bianca's office burst open and a pale agitated Marissa came storming in chased by the security guard Henry. The redhead turned back to him with a barely concealed snarl.

"My name is Tasker not Chandler."

Both Henry and Bianca were alarmed by the tone in the lawyer's voice, the security guard glanced at his employer for guidance on how to react. Bianca offered the burly man a reassuring smile as she got to her feet.

"It's okay Henry Marissa is always welcome here."

The man nodded giving the redhead another cautious look before turning and leaving the office. Bianca stepped towards her lover.

"What happened?"

Marissa's eyes were burning with rage as she turned her gaze to the brunette.

"He tried to take AJ."

Bianca gasped; her greatest fear was losing one of the girls, of having history repeat itself. It was a fear she and Marissa shared; the redhead may not have ever lost AJ but the divorce had left her shaken enough to know that JR had the power to make it happen.

"Where is AJ now?"

Marissa's eyes began to tear up.

"With Mom."

The brunette reached for Marissa needing to offer comfort and support but the redhead stepped away.

"Marissa?"

"I'm angry, I'm just so angry right now."

Bianca paused watching the flurry of emotions cross her lover's pale face. Marissa looked tortured. Bianca reached again but the gesture was met with a shake of the head.

"I can't baby I can't. I feel like I'm going to explode with rage and I don't want you to feel that."

The brunette wanted nothing more than to envelop the smaller woman in a reassuring hug but she respected Marissa too much to ignore the plea so obvious in her voice.

"Talk to me."

The sigh that escaped strained lips was a mixture of relief and frustration.

"Tad collected AJ from school like we'd planned and took him back to the Martins."

Marissa had wanted to make sure that AJ still kept up regular visits to Krystal's so that he could spend time with his grandmother and the rest of the Martin clan who had all become an important part of his life. Bianca knew the little boy wasn't heading straight home with Miranda today and that Marissa had planned to collect him on her way back from work this evening. What the brunette didn't know was how JR got involved in the scenario. Tad couldn't possibly have arranged for JR to meet with AJ not without Marissa's consent. Surely he wouldn't do that, would he?

"Did Tad let JR in?"

Marissa shook her head, a look of disgust shadowing her face.

"No Dixie did."

Bianca sighed softly; Dixie's history with JR was more than familiar to her. It seemed a reoccurring theme in the Chandler family, one parent struggling to offer stability while the other raged a war of control. It was just so sad that history was now repeating itself, JR becoming Adam against Marissa's Dixie.

"What the hell did she think she was playing at?"

Marissa's voice had risen as anger boiled over again; Bianca bit her lip unsure how best to calm that anger.

/

The lawyer had gone past anger and was now livid. The mere thought of Dixie Martin's naivety made Marissa want to scream.

"Can she really not see what kind of man he is?"

Hazel eyes rose to gaze at Bianca waiting for an answer and only then seeing the way the brunette was biting her lip. Marissa took a breath and closed her eyes, her anger had done what she had hoped it wouldn't; it had scared Bianca.

"Marissa?"

The voice was a whisper and when the lawyer opened her eyes again Bianca was standing right in front of her so close they were almost touching.

"I'm sorry."

Brown eyes widened in confusion.

"For what?"

"Scaring you. I didn't want to come until I was calmer but I had to see you. I had to talk to you. I needed to come here and just be with you because it's the only place I feel normal anymore. And you're the only person who can make me….."

The sentence was halted by soft lips pressing against Marissa's for a kiss filled with tenderness. The fire that had raged within hazel eyes had dimmed a little when Bianca pulled away to gaze at the lawyer.

"You didn't scare me, you couldn't."

"But…."

Marissa's words were silenced again this time by a gentle finger.

"Sweetie don't, we're together and that means I want to see all of you not just the parts you think are okay. JR tried to take AJ and you're angry, I get that Marissa. I'm angry for you and for AJ. So don't apologise just tell me what you're going to do about it."

Hazel eyes dulled.

"I don't know."

Bianca's fingers rose to clear bangs away from her lover's eyes.

"Yes you do."

Marissa looked at her partner in confusion.

"I do?"

The brunette smiled.

"Yes you do, you're a family lawyer and you know just what the law can do to help you."

Realisation settled upon the redhead's face and with it came a steady frown.

"If I involve the law I risk pushing JR a step closer to the edge."

Bianca's eyebrow rose in disbelief, JR had stepped over the edge weeks ago and had been hurtling towards chaos ever since. Marissa sighed.

"Bianca he's AJ's Dad I don't want to destroy their relationship. AJ loves his Dad and JR for all his faults loves his son."

"I know that but it doesn't change the fact that AJ is still afraid of JR."

Marissa's jaws clenched in annoyance and Bianca soothed her lover's cheek.

"You took sole custody because of that and nothing has changed Marissa, JR hasn't tried to get help, he hasn't stopped his vitriol attacks on us. If anything he's gotten worse. I will support you no matter what you chose to do but you need to realise that JR won't stop until he has what he wants and that means there is a very real chance he will try to snatch AJ again. You know the statistics as well as I do Marissa, child kidnapping happens too often and rarely ends well."

Marissa's eyes blazed again.

"He is not taking my son."

Bianca waited watching as her lover's anger began to simmer as the lawyer in her fully tuned in.

"At this stage I certainly have grounds for a restraining order. I don't want to keep AJ away from his Dad but you're right the risk of JR trying to take him again is too great. I don't have a choice anymore. JR's latest actions just further prove that if he can't get AJ back legally then he'll resort to the illegal. The sex tape was bad enough but this, this is one step too far. I'm not losing another person I love."

Tears whelmed up as the last of the anger left the redhead to be replaced by sadness. Bianca didn't hesitate to pull her lover into her arms and offer the love and comfort she had wanted to give from the moment Marissa had stormed into the room.

"That's not going to happen."

Bianca felt the tension begin to ease from Marissa's rigid body as the redhead relaxed into the hug.

"This is exactly why I came here."

The brunette didn't question the quiet words instead she just continued to hold Marissa close.

"You always make me feel better."

Bianca smiled into copper hair.

"Says nurse Tasker who has the magical medical touch."

Marissa pulled back enough to gaze into Bianca's eyes.

"Everything about you is magical Bianca, you're the princess in the fairy tale that has become my life."

The brunette snorted.

"What books did you read as a kid? Because if this is your idea of a fairy tale remind me never to let you read the bedtime stories."

Marissa laughed.

"Think about it, I've got the girl and the happy ever after so it's a fairy tale. And just to make it more fairy tale-ish we've also got JR being the ogre."

Bianca's face turned serious.

"We shouldn't downplay just how much hurt he can cause Marissa, remember I've been at the end of his rage before. When he lashes out people get hurt, people like you."

Marissa shuddered at the mere thought of Bianca in that coma.

"I'm not downplaying it, not after today, the restraining order will stop him getting to both AJ and me. He's not going to get close enough to hurt me baby so please stop worrying."

Bianca wished she could stop worrying but she had discovered long ago that loving someone meant constantly worrying about them and she loved Marissa, loved her deeply. The redhead brushed her finger across Bianca's frowning lips.

"But I'm also not going to let him dim the happiness I feel when I'm with you. We deserve to be happy don't we?"

Bianca nodded and Marissa leaned in to place a delicate kiss on her still frowning lips.

"Thank you. I need to go find a judge. Can you collect AJ for me? I don't know how long this will take and I'd prefer he was with you than anywhere close to Dixie."

"Marissa Dixie is a good person."

Hazel eyes hardened.

"I don't know the woman so I'll have to take your word on that but what she did today was naïve Bianca and I very nearly could have lost AJ because of it."

"But you didn't. Who stopped JR? You never said."

The redhead smiled.

"And there you go again being super. Dixie stopped him, apparently she seen reason."

"You mean she stood up to JR's attempt at manipulating her. That doesn't sound very naïve to me."

Marissa sighed in defeat.

"Ok enough already maybe she isn't naïve but it was still a little too close for comfort."

Bianca nodded, it was much much too close for comfort.

"I've finished for the day so I can go get AJ now, you go find that judge and then come straight home because I think what we all need right now is a family night in."

Marissa's smile threatened to pull muscles in her face.

"My super girlfriend."

Bianca's cheeks flushed.

"You've got to stop calling me that."

Marissa stole a quick kiss.

"Not going to happen. See you at home. Love you."

Bianca was left to watch the redhead leave her office almost as quickly as she had entered.

"I love you too."

But Marissa was long gone and the words floated in the air making Bianca realise that saying them out loud wasn't all that hard after all. Now all she needed was to get into the habit of saying them when her lover could hear them.


	26. Family

Note: This is set before, during and after the 9/19 scenes in the police station. I'm taking your advice folks and dragging, stalling, stretching and going off on another tangent - thank you so much for all of those encouraging words - as Gabby would say "You all wock!"

Family

The judge signed the slip of paper that would help ensure that JR did not get a second chance to take AJ from Marissa. There was no relief when the aging man handed it over with a kindly smile, no triumph or pleasure or even a hint of reassurance. Instead Marissa remembered the man who had tried to hide his cancer from his young son, she remembered the father who had put his little boy first in an attempt to spare him the fear of losing another parent. And those memories made her guilt all that harder. The restraining order would keep JR away from the only person he had ever truly loved, AJ; his family.

/

"That's the difference in you and me Krystal I don't give up on my kids! I do whatever it takes."

JR's words hit their target and Krystal reacted in anger, there was always so much anger around JR Chandler. Marissa caught her mother's arm holding the older woman back from lashing out at the arrogant spiteful man. The initial conversation might have been about Babe but Marissa knew JR's words were about her and how Krystal had so easily given her away. An old hurt, a forgotten pain momentarily stunned the lawyer until she glanced into her birth mother's eyes and seen the guilt and shame and love that lingered there; her family.

/

Marissa accepted the offered cup of coffee and tried not to think about the fact that she really wanted to follow her lover's advice and go straight home for that suggested family night in. But Krystal had looked haunted since their encounter with JR and Marissa couldn't in good conscience just leave her. So she'd agreed to the invitation for coffee and sent Bianca a quick message to let her know she'd be a little late.

Marissa watched Krystal's eyes, she seen the way her mother couldn't look at her as she spoke of the twin Marissa had never known. The grief was still so raw in the older woman's voice and Marissa again wondered what her sister had been like. It was something that hit her at times when she least expected it, a need to know, a craving for some connection, any connection. And now here JR was insinuating that Babe could possibly be alive. Dixie was proof that David could work such miracles but would he really keep his daughters apart like that? Would he deny AJ and Babe the chance of being together? Would he deny them all the chance at being together? Their family.

/

Bianca was in the kitchen grabbing the popcorn from the microwave when Marissa got home. The redhead called out her usual greeting but the familiar hint of mirth was missing from her sing song voice. The kids yelled from the den a mixture of hellos and "where's the popcorn" rumbling through to Bianca who tossed the heated fluffs into a bowl and sprinkled a little sugar on them.

"Hi."

Marissa did not look good, in fact she looked like she might have been crying. Bianca forgot all about the popcorn and rushed across the kitchen needing to know what had upset her lover.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The redhead offered a weak smile and sank into the offered hug.

"I'm just so glad to be home."

"And I'm so glad to have you home. Sweetie have you been crying?"

Marissa didn't want to pull back; she didn't want to do anything other than allow Bianca's touch, her very nearness soothe the ache that seemed to penetrate so deep.

"A little."

There were no lies between them, no hidden layers or dark secrets that could rock the foundation of their relationship. Bianca had insisted on that from the beginning and Marissa had never considered there being anything less between them. The brunette pulled away needing to see her lover's eyes wishing she had some way to remove the pain she could see in them.

"Who made you cry?"

Bianca's tone and expression reminded the redhead of the school yard hero who would rescue the victim of the school yard bully. Bianca had that aura of protectiveness, that unwavering strength that promised to keep Marissa safe. The redhead realised she had never really felt that safety with anyone before, not until Bianca.

"I made me cry."

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

From the den came the sound of impatient voices making Marissa shake her head.

"Can we talk about this later? I really need that family night in right about now."

Brown eyes held Marissa's transfixed for several silent moments as if Bianca was reaching in searching hazel depths to see if what lurked within was something that could be put off until later. A slow nod indicated that it could.

/

Marissa sat on the deep cushioned couch sandwiched between two sleeping children, AJ's head was tucked against her side and Gabrielle's lay across her lap. The lawyer glanced across to find that Bianca had fallen asleep too.

"They never stay awake not even when we watch a movie in the afternoon when Mommy needs a lazy day."

The redhead was amused by Miranda's baffled tone; how could anyone possibly fall asleep during a movie? The little brunette sat on the floor, her back against Bianca's legs.

"So does mommy need a lot of lazy days?"

Miranda shrugged.

"Not anymore. She sleeps better now that you're part of our family."

It was said with such nonchalance, Miranda considered them all a family now. Marissa felt tears prick her eyes as she looked down at the little girl, at the trust and the honesty that shone in those eyes that looked so much like Bianca's.

"Our family."

The little girl nodded not noticing the sheen of tears in Marissa's eyes.

"Mommy and you and AJ and me and Gabby. Our family."

/

Bianca carried a still sleeping Gabrielle up to bed, Marissa followed closely behind with a barely awake AJ who staggered on the stairs threatening to fall back; ahead of them Miranda was switching on lights and pulling down bed covers. The nightly routine was shortened, AJ haphazardly pulling on PJs and climbing into his bed with drooping eyes.

"Night Mom love you."

Eyes closed, a smile spread across his tired face as Marissa placed a habitual kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too son. Sweet dreams."

In the girls room across the landing Bianca was trying to remove Gabrielle's new laced up boots. Miranda was in the bathroom, the sound of teeth being brushed filtering out into the room.

"Remind me in future to make sure this one takes her boots off before movie nights."

Marissa joined Bianca on the floor kneeling next to Gabrielle's bed as she too began to unlace one of the little girl's boots.

"I don't think she'd let you. In fact she'd probably want to sleep in them."

Bianca smiled, it was true Gabrielle probably would fight to keep the new boots on she had a tendency to get attached to new footwear. The two women finally got the sleeping child tucked in, both dropping goodnight kisses on her forehead before turning to Miranda's bed. AJ had somehow managed to sneak into the girls room and was now sitting next to Miranda who sat up in bed with a book in her lap and an expectant look upon her young face.

"AJ I thought you were asleep?"

The little boy's shrug was made all the more adorable by the sleepy smile on his face. Bianca grinned when her daughter raised a brow in a very Kendall like way and both kids echoed the same phrase.

"Story time."

Marissa turned to her partner.

"If I'm not mistaken it's your turn."

The grin on the brunette's face grew wider.

"You're very mistaken, back me up here guys whose turn is it to read?"

Both kids smiled at Marissa.

"Your turn, you promised Gabby the Magical Martha story tonight."

"But Gabby's asleep."

The redhead's indignant tone had all three grinning.

"But we're not."

Mother and daughter spoke together, their smiles practically identical and Marissa knew she'd never be able to deny either anything they wanted. AJ sat nodding like a marionette, his happy smile sealing the deal.

"Family huh?"

Miranda nodded.

"Our family."

Bianca looked from one to the other not fully understanding the gaze they shared. Marissa took the book from Miranda's lap and sat down on the bed pulling Bianca down too.

"My family."


	27. The Past

Note: Sorry for the delay RL got in the way. Here I go again dragging out a scene - we're still on the 9/19 eppy - I'm becoming rather adept at this stalling business! Thanks again for all those great reviews ;-))

The Past

Bianca climbed into bed too awake to want to sleep. Marissa rolled over and snuggled into the brunette's side; laying her head on Bianca's chest she let out a deep sigh. Thinking it a sign of Marissa's exhaustion Bianca bit down the desire her lover's mere presence had heightened.

"JR has convinced himself that Babe is alive."

Bianca was too shocked to respond; Marissa lifted her head to look at the brunette.

"I said…"

"I heard you I just don't know what to say. I mean what can I say to that?"

Marissa's sigh sounded decidedly different to her last, this one was almost painful. Bianca's hand rose to caress a worried cheek.

"Do you think it might be true?"

The redhead closed her eyes and little droplets of moisture lined her lids.

"Sweetie talk to me."

"I don't know. He says David worked another of his miracles and saved Babe but if were true why wouldn't David tell us? Tell Krystal and AJ and me, wouldn't he want us to know she was alive and well?"

Bianca pulled the upset woman back down into her arms.

"Of course he would. David loves you, he loves AJ I can't imagine him deliberately keeping Babe from either of you."

The ragged breath sounded so loud in the quietness of the room.

"When I was little I always wanted a sister. Finding out that I had one and that she had died was like a dream and a nightmare all at once."

Bianca soothed soft red hair in an effort to offer comfort.

"JR talked about her, AJ too in the beginning even Krystal and David. They all had these different versions of Babe, of my sister, and I had nothing. I still have nothing."

The sadness in Marissa's voice had Bianca searching for a way to ease it.

"That's not true you have the very best of Babe, you have AJ."

Marissa swallowed down a sob as Bianca continued to talk in soothing tones.

"He has Babe's smile and her generous nature. And that twinkle of mischief that shines in his eyes when he's trying to make us laugh, that's all her. But then it's all you too."

Hazel eyes sought out Bianca's.

"Do you think we would have gotten along?"

Bianca smiled.

"Sweetie there are very few people you don't get along with."

"There's JR!"

The brunette paused.

"Maybe that is just another thing you and your twin would have had in common."

Marissa was confused.

"Huh?"

Bianca bit her lip.

"Don't start that, I'm your lip biter not you so just tell me."

"You are my lip biter?"

Marissa lowered her lips to Bianca's kissing her teasingly before pulling away with the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth. Bianca's body felt the pull of those teeth as keenly as her lip did.

"Now tell me."

The brunette found it hard to think let alone speak.

"You can't do that and expect my brain to still function."

Marissa laughed at the throaty words.

"You are so easy."

"You make me this way."

"Good to know, stop changing the subject tell me what you meant."

Bianca shook her head trying both to dispel the desire and to answer the request.

"It's not my place to say."

"Bianca you're my partner, my love, my life. If it's not your place to say then whose is it?"

Bianca adored the way Marissa was so open with her feelings, so honest in all that she did and said. The brunette at least owed her lover the same.

"All relationships have their problems…."

"Not all."

There was a decidedly cocky grin on Marissa's face as she said those words.

"Ok some relationships have their problems, you already know that JR is not an easy man to love and Babe…well I guess you could say she gave as good as she got."

"Are we talking about her cheating or his?"

Bianca was a little surprised that Marissa knew.

"You know their history?"

"I have two different versions of it, JR's and Krystal's. There was David's too but I chose to ignore it as he just outright hates JR so nothing he says is impartial."

"And Krystal doesn't hate JR?"

Marissa shrugged.

"Oh she did, still does especially after tonight, but she was willing for AJ's sake to let the past remain where it belonged. David wasn't so willing to do that. So yeah I know about Jamie and Josh, I think my sister had a thing for the Js."

Bianca smiled at the intended joke.

"Maybe. Marissa how much of the bad do you know?"

Bianca had seen no need to divulge JR's more unscrupulous deeds to her lover, his recent behaviour had left Marissa in no doubt as to the type of man he truly was. So the brunette had no clear idea of just how much Marissa really knew of the past.

"You mean how JR tried to kill Babe and hurt Kendall instead?"

Bianca wondered how Marissa could have still questioned the possibility of JR hurting her given that she knew how far he had gone in the past to hurt the woman he supposedly loved. As if reading the thought Marissa offered an apologetic smile.

"He was a teenager in love Bianca, we all know how obsessive that can be. I just couldn't accept that the older wiser JR that I knew could still do something like that."

"And now?"

Hazel eyes darkened.

"Now I will do everything in my power to protect the people I love because I'm older and wiser to what JR can really be like."

Bianca felt no hint of satisfaction in knowing her lover was now more cautious because truly she shouldn't have to be, neither of them nor AJ should have to fear the actions and reactions of an upset and drunk JR Chandler.

"I also know that he and Adam caught you and my twin in bed together."

The brunette was caught off guard by the remark and her facial expression had Marissa laughing again.

"Oh baby if you could only see your face right now. Priceless."

Bianca couldn't find it in her to laugh; nothing about this conversation was funny. In fact there was very little about Babe Carey Chandler that Bianca could remember without feeling that old jarring pain in her heart, the pain that spoke of nine months of grief and loss, nine months of believing that her baby girl was dead when in fact she was alive and well and being brought up as Bess Chandler.

"Where did you just go?"

Brown eyes regained focus to see concern etch across Marissa's face.

"Nowhere I'm right here where I belong."

Marissa's smile didn't reach her eyes as she gently soothed Bianca's brow.

"No secrets, no hidden layers remember?"

Bianca bit her lip and the redhead's fingers trailed down to it.

"Please don't do that. Whatever it is, just tell me. I love you there isn't anything you could say that I wouldn't want to hear."

"She was your sister."

Marissa nodded.

"And you are my partner."

It was meant to ease whatever it was that was causing Bianca's discomfort but it didn't, Marissa could still see the worry line her partner's beautiful face.

"Bianca please tell me."

"Do you know about Miranda and AJ's births?"

Marissa nodded.

"They were born on the same day, in the middle of a storm."

"And do you know what happened afterwards?"

Guilt spread across Marissa's face.

"Miranda's disappearance and the cover up. Bianca I'm so sorry."

The brunette shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was a long time ago and I have her back now so it's okay."

"I've reminded you of that pain and loss by talking about Babe."

Marissa's guilty expression seemed to deepen.

"No you didn't. I guess I did that myself when I realised that you and she are alike in so many ways and different in so many more."

The redhead did not know how to respond to those words. After their incident with Rickey Torres Marissa had questioned her mother about Bianca's history, specifically the rape. What she had learnt had left her ashamed of the blood that ran through her veins, of the DNA she shared with both Krystal and Babe. They had wronged Bianca Montgomery in the worst possible way and it was testament to the brunette's innate goodness that she had found it within her to forgive them. Marissa didn't think she could have been so benevolent.

"You amaze me."

Bianca's confusion showed, she was sure her words would have hurt her lover and instead Marissa was complimenting her.

"I do?"

Marissa nodded.

"You do. Have I told you lately how happy I am to share my life with you?"

"I think so."

The redhead snorted.

"I obviously wasn't making myself clear if you only think so and don't know so."

Bianca smiled.

"I certainly wouldn't object to you making yourself a little clearer on the subject, actions do speak louder than words after all."

Marissa's chuckle sounded devilish as she moved a little closer. Gone was the sadness that had lingered since her conversation with Krystal, gone was the guilt that she had felt at taking out a restraining order that would keep JR from his son, gone was her need to know a sister who had died. As she looked into Bianca eyes and watched desire flood them nothing else in the world mattered but feeling that desire flood her. Bianca's arms wrapped around her, soft hands settled on the small of her back pulling her intimately closer and those eyes, those magical deep mesmerising brown eyes locked with Marissa's. And it was there in that moment just before their eyes closed and their lips met that the redhead seen all of the love Bianca felt for her; boundless, never ending Bianca Montgomery love. As those sensuous lips finally met hers, Marissa thought she might just be the luckiest woman in the world.


	28. Bonding With The Brunettes

Note: It took a review to make me realise that the below was missing from my story – I've been so busy stalling that I've forgotten some essentials – tut tut Ela! Of course these essentials are just another means of stalling so that works for me ;-))

Bonding With The Brunettes

"But I don't want to."

Marissa approached the school gates hazel eyes scanning the sea of kids looking for a familiar blonde and brunette that usually stood together waiting. Miranda's voice caught her attention, its tone not one the redhead had ever heard from the little girl before.

"No you can't make me."

The lawyer stopped dead in her tracks and did a 360 degree turn frantically looking for the owner of that fearful voice. Miranda had her back to a pillar, her small frame hemmed in by a group of kids. Marissa began to move again, nudging bodies aside as she closed in on the circle of kids.

"Don't be such a wimp Montgomery."

Miranda shook her head, the motion allowing her to finally see Marissa approaching; the relief and joy that flooded her young face was not lost on the redhead.

"No I'm going home now."

Marissa watched as the little girl pushed passed the ringleader of the group. The other kid turned grabbing at Miranda's arm, brown eyes flashed with a look that was decidedly Kendall like.

"Don't touch me. You're a bully Missy and bullying is not allowed in school. You'll be like Martin Delaney if the headmaster finds out what you're doing."

The group of kids took a collective gasp and Missy backed away.

"I'm not like Martin Delaney."

Miranda's look said otherwise.

"I'm going home."

No one objected as the little brunette strode away and towards Marissa. The lawyer's smile of pride morphed to something more as Miranda opened her arms in a universal gesture that meant only one thing. Marissa hunkered down and wrapped her arms around the little girl, tears smarting in her eyes as arms tightened round her neck and Miranda whispered in her ear.

"Can we go home now?"

Marissa gave the child an extra little squeeze before pulling away to kiss Miranda's left cheek and then her right loving how it made the little girl smile.

"Of course we can but first how about we find AJ?"

Miranda's face crinkled up in confusion.

"Mommy took AJ to the dentist remember?"

When Marissa slapped her forehead Miranda began to laugh. An early afternoon meeting meant that the lawyer couldn't take her son to his appointment so Bianca had gone in her place leaving Marissa to pick the girls up.

"Guess this means I get to spend some quality time with two of my three favourite Montgomery ladies."

Miranda's face was radiant as she nodded profusely before taking Marissa's extended hand and tugging her away from the school.

/

"Gabby what you doing?"

Marissa heard the humour in Miranda's voice and turned to look at the youngest of the Montgomery girls. Gabrielle had wanted to roll the dough for their pizza so Marissa had given the little girl an extra piece to practice on and some flour to stop it getting too sticky. There was very little flour on the dough and a whole lot on the little girl's face. Gabrielle patted her cheeks with a huge grin that had Marissa striving not to laugh, the girl looked like she might be related to Casper the friendly ghost.

"It feels soft like mommy's powdew puff."

Miranda turned from her sister to see if Marissa had noticed yet what was going on, her young eyes twinkling with humour when she seen the smile Marissa was trying hard to hide.

"You know Gabby it might be better on the pizza dough than on you, your skin is plenty soft without it. Don't you think?"

Gabrielle rubbed her palm across her cheek to test the softest before nodding with another of her huge grins; Marissa had to cover her laugh with a cough.

"Is yowa skin soft?"

The redhead smiled.

"Maybe not as soft as yours but I don't think I'll be needing any flour thank you very much. Come on slackers back to work this pizza isn't going to make itself."

Miranda turned back to grating cheese but Gabrielle kept her eyes on the lawyer.

"What's slackews Mawissa?"

The redhead laughed.

"Slackers are little girls who thought their face was the pizza dough and decided to put flour all over it."

Gabrielle's grin just widened more at the teasing she could hear in Marissa's voice.

"Now if Miranda puts a little cheese on your nose and I add one of these peppers I think I might just be able to make a snack out of you. A tasty Gabby snack."

Gabrielle began to squeal when the redhead came towards her with a slice of green pepper.

"You can't eat my nose mommy loves my nose."

Marissa was laughing as she reached for the little girl lifting her off the ground and into her arms.

"I love your nose too, it looks tasty enough without peppers."

When Marissa closed in and kissed that little nose Gabrielle's laughter rang out in the room. The redhead carried the child across to the sink and dusted her off before helping Gabrielle wash the majority of the white stuff off.

"Hi Miranda have you thought of a name yet?"

The two returned to the table where Miranda was still grating cheese; the studious look on her face reminded Marissa of Bianca.

"I think so. What about the Magical M Pizza?"

Marissa put Gabrielle back on the ground pointing at the ball of dough.

"Try to keep the flour on the dough little lady. Magical M huh? What's the M for?"

Miranda's smile was full of pride.

"Us, the Montgomerys and Marissa."

Gabrielle began to nod ecstatically a cloud of flour rising from her hair; Marissa idly wondered where else the little girl had gotten the stuff.

"The Magical Montgomewys and Mawissa Pizza."

The redhead grinned.

"I like it, I like it a lot. Now all we need to do is make this Magical M Pizza."

The words had both brunettes turning to their designated tasks with more enthusiasm.

/

"So you know I haven't forgotten about the school yard right?"

It seemed the opportune time to ask about what had happened earlier; the pizza was ready for the oven, Gabrielle was down for her nap in the den and Bianca and AJ hadn't yet arrived home which left Miranda and Marissa alone in the kitchen washing up.

"It was nothing."

Marissa turned from the sink to look down at her little helper.

"I love your voice Miranda, the way you talk, the way you laugh. I've always loved your voice."

Little brown eyes looked up at Marissa with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you."

Marissa smiled, she also loved how polite the little girl was; like a mini version of her mother.

"You're welcome. Now because I love your voice so much I listen to it a lot and can hear when emotions change it. Like when you're happy, your voice it gets a little high like you might have taken some of that laughing gas the clowns use."

Miranda laughed.

"No it doesn't."

Marissa quirked a brow, the laughter had made the little's girls voice a little higher. Miranda grinned.

"Ok maybe a little."

"And when you're sad, well I don't much like the way sadness makes your voice all quiet but thankfully you don't get sad very often."

Miranda smiled.

"But see Miranda I also noticed a new sound today and it made me sad."

The little girl's face crinkled in confusion and worry.

"I made you sad?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No sweetheart you could never make me sad, you're one of my three favourite girls."

It brought the smile back to little brown eyes.

"But you being afraid, now that makes me sad."

"I wasn't afraid. Missy is just a big bully and I'm not afraid of her."

Marissa wondered if she was taking the right track.

"What did Missy want you to do?"

"Steal a book from the library for her."

The news surprised the lawyer.

"Why couldn't she just take the book out on loan?"

Miranda shrugged.

"I don't know. She just does it because she thinks she's big and important and she can get anyone to do what she wants."

"Did she threaten you Miranda? Tell you that if you didn't do it she'd do something to you?"

Miranda was quiet; Marissa dried her hands on a towel and got down on her knees so that she could make eye contact with the little girl.

"What did she say sweetheart?"

"That she'd get her Daddy to hurt mommy and you."

Marissa remembered little girls like Missy from when she was at school, little girls who thought their daddy's would do anything they wanted.

"You know Miranda adults aren't like little girls, they can't just go around bullying or hurting people."

"Aunt Kendall says Mr Chandler is nothing but a bully."

The redhead couldn't deny the truth in either Kendall or Miranda's words but JR was certainly not a topic she was prepared to get into right now.

"Adult bullies are stopped by the law, I guess you could say it's a little like the headmaster. If an adult does something wrong, like threaten or hit or hurt another adult or even a child then the law will punish them."

"So the law would stop Missy's Daddy from hitting you or mommy?"

Marissa nodded.

"Missy's Daddy will know that it is wrong and against the law so he would never do it."

There was a pensive look on Miranda's face as she considered the words.

"So why does Missy think he will?"

"Because sometimes little girls like to think that their parents will do anything they want but it just doesn't work like that."

"Like Gabby wanting to keep the flour for her face, you didn't let her because it just doesn't work like that."

Marissa laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could say it's sort of like that."

Miranda grinned.

"Mommy says that I should never do something that I feel in my heart is wrong."

"Your Mommy is right."

Miranda nodded.

"I know she's always right. She was right about you too."

Marissa was tempted to ask what exactly those words meant but right now her priority was on making sure Miranda felt safe in school.

"You know too that your Mommy never wants you to feel afraid. Especially not when you're at school Miranda, you should feel safe there."

"I do."

The lawyer reached for words hoping not to push too far.

"It didn't look that way today sweetheart. That happy voice I love so much didn't sound so safe today."

Miranda did not look away from imploring gaze Marissa was giving her.

"It's because AJ wasn't there. Missy only came over because she thought that I'd be afraid without AJ with me. And I wasn't, not really but she said her daddy would hurt my family and I got afraid. Because I don't want anyone to hurt mommy or you. I want us to be this happy always."

Marissa imagined that the sensation in her chest was her heart swelling at those innocent words.

"You know sweetheart your mommy and I we're not going to let anyone hurts us. We love being this happy too and we're not going to let anyone change that. So you don't need to be afraid for us, we're going to take care of each other and you."

"And Gabby and AJ?"

Marissa smiled.

"Of course, we need to take special care of those two, Gabby because she has a very strange love for flour and AJ because he hates the dentist."

Miranda laughed.

"Family take care of each other."

Marissa nodded.

"Yeah we do. So if Missy comes back for more what do you think you should do?"

"Tell my family but it's okay now she won't come back."

The little girl sounded so sure.

"She won't?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No I didn't let her bully me, I seen you and knew I'd be okay so I told her no. Now she'll leave me alone."

Marissa smiled.

"Ok but if she does or if anyone else tries to bully you or make you feel afraid you'll tell your mommy and me right?"

Miranda nodded, her gaze holding Marissa's for several silent moments.

"Mommy says you always know just what to say to make her feel better. Mommy always does that for me even sometimes when I know she's sad about it like with Amber when she called me a lezzie. She still always makes me feel better. Sometimes Gabby and I can make mommy feel better with a hug but it doesn't always take the sad out of her eyes, I'm really glad you take the sad away."

Marissa's chest ached a little at the little's girl's intuitiveness.

"I'm really glad I do too."

When Miranda wrapped her arms around Marissa's neck and hugged her tightly the redhead realised she'd move heaven and earth to make sure the Montgomery family didn't have to feel or witness anymore sadness. Miranda eased away to kiss Marissa's left cheek and then her right, it was a repeat of Marissa's earlier action in the school yard yet it felt like more than that to the redhead. It was the seal on a bond that had been slowly developing between them, a bond that made them family.


	29. An Evening Like This

Note: Yep I'm back with more of that stalling! I find it helps me cope with all this nonsense surrounding the delay in taking AMC online – here's to hoping that it's only a delay! This continues on from the last and has a different kind of bonding included…I can't help myself! As always folks thanks for reading and reviewing it keeps me smiling ;-)))

An Evening Like This

AJ was nervous, maybe even a little bit afraid but he wouldn't admit it, not to Bianca not even to himself. The big clock on the wall kept ticking; the minute hand speeding up until it was his time to be called. AJ watched the door that led into his dentist hoping that it wouldn't open but then it did and he had to get up when the smiling nurse called his name. Bianca got up too.

"It's okay Bianca I can go in on my own. I'm not afraid."

Bianca smiled at him, that special smile that made her eyes seem bigger and warmer.

"I know you're not AJ but if you don't mind I'd really prefer being in there with you than out here on my own."

AJ held out his hand feeling braver already and when Bianca took it and squeezed softly he felt like he was the bravest boy ever.

/

"Mom I got a gold badge. Look."

Marissa turned from the sink at the sound of her son's voice and watched as AJ ran across the kitchen sliding to a stop next to her and Miranda.

"It's a star because I didn't need to get anything done and now I don't have to go back till next year but I do have to keep brushing my teeth the way you told me because the dentist says it's working really good."

The redhead grinned at her son, ruffling his hair.

"Way to go AJ, so I guess you'll be able to eat pizza for dinner."

AJ's grin broadened.

"Oh yeah."

"It's Magical M Pizza for Montgomerys and Marissa because we made it together. Next time maybe you can help and then we'll call it Magical MAJ pizza. "

Miranda placed the drying cloth on the side board, her drying duty complete now that her friend was home. AJ proffered his badge.

"It's cool right. You can get one too if you brush like me."

AJ and Miranda walked away leaving Marissa to herself.

"Lovely just lovely I get lumbered with the washing up."

Bianca stood in the kitchen doorway smiling at her mumbling lover.

"From where I'm standing I'd say better than lovely, beautiful, stunning and magnificent would do this picture more justice than just plain old lovely."

Marissa snorted.

"And I'd say this picture would look even better if the two of us were in it. So get over here and help me."

"What's it worth?"

An auburn brow arched at the cheeky question.

"Your dinner."

Bianca was laughing as she came across the room to settle a kiss upon Marissa's smirking lips.

"Dinner might not fill the hunger I'm feeling."

Marissa recognised the dip in Bianca's voice, recognised too the change in those big brown eyes.

"Don't worry I'm sure the Magical M in our pizza will take care of that."

Bianca began to laugh again and this time Marissa laughed with her.

/

"See this pawt Mommy?"

Bianca nodded at her youngest daughter who was pointing to the base of the pizza that was quickly disappearing from the centre of the table.

"I made that."

Gabrielle grinned proudly earning herself a kiss from her mother.

"And it's yummy Gabby really yummy."

AJ scoffed another piece as Marissa dished more salad upon his and Miranda's plates.

"Hey you've got to eat more of the green stuff buddy, you too Miranda."

There was a joint groan from the kids.

"It'll make you happy and healthy."

Bianca and Marissa spoke together, their eyes meeting and smiles growing at how in sync they were with each other.

"The dentist said I'm healthy already."

AJ smirked at his Mom.

"And we're all happy so that means we don't need our greens."

Miranda looked from one adult to the other wondering if either was even listening. There was no response so she turned to AJ who shrugged at her.

"It's that smile again."

Gabrielle began to laugh, the sound breaking the trance like gaze that both women had gotten lost in. The family all turned to look at the little girl waiting to hear what it was that had made her laugh so hard.

"Mimo says it means we don't need ouwa gweens. It whymes."

Miranda shook her head in exasperation, AJ scoffed some more pizza, Bianca kissed her baby's cheek and Marissa sighed with bone deep contentment.

"There's nothing better than an evening like this."

The brunette looked up and across the table.

"Really?"

Marissa happily nodded. Bianca looked around her; AJ and Miranda were trading salad pieces and Gabrielle was rubbing at the sprinkle of flour on her pizza base, all three were smiling. Brown eyes rose to meet Marissa's again and Bianca had to agree; there was nothing better than an evening like this. Nights, well Bianca was sure nights were a different subject altogether. When the brunette's eyes began to twinkle mischievously Marissa wondered why but her partner evaded the question.

/

Marissa's mind was a little fuzzy, its only thought was a question as to whether it was possible to lose consciousness from an overload of pleasure. Amid the sound of her heartbeat pommelling in her chest there was also the wonderful sound of Bianca's soft giggle. Reality came back to the redhead slowly, the sensation of that giggle running through her tickling her in the most delicious way.

"Wha …funny?"

The slurred words and lack of coherent sentence turned Bianca's giggle to a full out laugh. The brunette lifted her head from Marissa's thigh and looked up to see the dazed expression on her lover's face.

"I was thinking about your question."

When hazel eyes finally began to focus Marissa's heart felt like it might have skipped a beat. Bianca was smiling up at her with one of those beautiful radiant smiles that spoke of the same bone deep contentment and happiness Marissa felt every time they were together.

"What question?"

Bianca giggled again and made a leisurely journey up her lover's body peppering kisses along the way until she was kissing grinning lips. She pulled away to look into eyes that were still a little dazed.

"The one about losing consciousness."

Marissa began to blush.

"I said that out loud?"

Bianca nodded.

"Yup."

The redhead tucked stray brown locks behind her partner's ear.

"And you thought it was funny?"

This time the brunette shook her head.

"No I was just thinking about how much fun I would have trying to prove if it was indeed possible."

Marissa's body shivered involuntarily at the sultry words and Bianca giggled again before dropping another kiss onto grinning lips and laying her head next to Marissa's on the pillow. The redhead tucked herself around Bianca and sighed deeply.

"Marissa?"

"Emmm."

"I was wondering if you had changed your mind."

Marissa pulled away enough to see the teasing expression on her partner's face.

"About?"

"There being nothing better than the evening we had."

Confusion spread across the redhead's face.

"Huh?"

Bianca's grin turned devilish.

"During dinner you said there was nothing better than an evening like this, I was wondering if you still believed that."

Marissa's confusion turned to amusement as she nodded.

"Yes I do."

Bianca frowned, she was sure she'd just proven her point. Marissa began to laugh.

"Ah baby you're forgetting that I was talking about this evening not tonight. There is nothing better than spending an evening with our family, laughing around the dinner table and just being us. That's what I love in the evening but at night well night time is very different. Night time is you and me and our bed."

Marissa's hand moved from Bianca's waist sliding slowly lower. The brunette's frown morphed to another of those radiant smiles. She should have known they were on the same page; it seemed they were always on the same page these days. Marissa's hand continued its torturous journey.

"Night time is re testing our bed tests just in case we weren't thorough enough. I think maybe I wasn't thorough enough tonight. What do you think?"

When Marissa's hand finally settled Bianca thought she might not be able to think at all.

"So you see baby as evenings go we had a pretty perfect one but tonight has been a different kind of perfect. Our nights always are, wouldn't you agree?"

Bianca didn't need to speak, her body's response to Marissa's touch was answer enough.


	30. No Limit On Happiness

Note: I wandered over to the Bianca and Marissa thread and read some disturbing news that threatened to give me writers block– someone please tell me it isn't true? No online AMC, no more Minx! Bad Prospect Park, bad bad bad AMC! I'm back to serious withdrawal and shakes here, it isn't pretty. Thankfully my muse beckoned, luring me in with promises of happiness, such a tease she is!

No Limit On Happiness

"That was Kendall."

Marissa was in the den reading a file when Bianca entered, the redhead looked up hearing a hint of something different in her partner's tone.

"Uh huh and how is Kendall?"

Bianca came on in and dropped down next to Marissa. The lawyer put the file aside and pulled the brunette closer sensing something amiss.

"Kendall is antsy."

Marissa's lips twitched at the quiet words; of all the words she could choose to describe Kendall Hart Slater antsy was not one of them; antsy just didn't seem fitting for the force of nature that was Bianca's older sister.

"And why is Kendall antsy?"

"Because she's been reading Mom's latest book."

The lawyer had heard about the book and had even wondered at her partner's reaction to it. Bianca had yet to mention it, maybe now she would.

"And she found something she didn't like?"

Bianca shrugged.

"I guess so, the kids came into the room and she changed the subject to the barbeque her and Zach are having."

"A barbeque?"

Brown eyes softened as they turned to meet Marissa's, a smile replacing the worried frown that had formed on Bianca's lips.

"Yes a barbeque, a family barbeque."

Marissa's eyes lit up.

"A family barbeque?"

Bianca laughed softly at the childlike exuberance in her lover's voice.

"Yes a family barbeque where we all get together and try to pretend to eat Zach's burnt food."

It was funny to see Marissa's eyes grow even happier at the sound of that.

"Burnt barbeque food?"

Bianca's laughter rang out in the quiet den chasing away the last of the worry she had entered the room with.

"I'm sensing a love of barbeques here."

When Marissa began to nod enthusiastically Bianca laughed again.

"Do you have any idea how much you look like AJ right now?"

Marissa's smile grew brighter.

"AJ is going to be so happy."

Bianca nodded.

"So will the girls, a day at the Slaters is reason enough to get them smiling; throw food and games into the mix and we've got ourselves three hyper kids."

Marissa began to nod enthusiastically again and Bianca snorted.

"Make that four hyper kids."

The redhead laughed.

"I haven't been to a family barbeque in years, not since Dad's brother-in-law threw an impromptu one that turned out to be a disaster in the funniest way."

Bianca settled against her lover keen to listen to the redhead talk about her past, about those happier times with Roy and Lydia Tasker. Marissa didn't speak of them often but when she did there was always a glow to her that Bianca loved to see.

"Tell me about that barbeque."

Marissa smiled but shook her head.

"I will but right now I want to know what caused the funk you had when you came in the room."

Bianca's eyes widened momentarily at Marissa's ability to read her so easily.

"You got that from two sentences?"

Marissa smiled.

"Yes, you my lady love are more transparent than you think. Now out with it, what's up?"

Bianca sighed softly.

"Nothing really I guess I'm a little worried about what Mom has written that has bothered Kendall so much. It's been a long time since I heard Kendall use that tone when she's talking about Mom."

"What tone?"

"The "I can't believe that woman is my mother" tone."

Marissa's knowledge of Kendall and Erica's history was based on what she had read in the tabloids, she didn't for a moment believe the half of it just like she had never believed the hype that had been written about Bianca.

"Mom and Kendall are too alike, neither back down and sometimes that leads to awkward family get togethers."

Marissa stroked Bianca's arm.

"We don't have to go to the barbeque."

Bianca shook her head.

"No I want us to go to the barbeque, it's important. It will be the first time that our family are together with my family who are now your family too."

Marissa was too choked with emotion to respond, Bianca turned to look at her a little shocked to see tears form in hazel eyes.

"Sweetie don't…."

Marissa placed a finger on her partner's lips silencing whatever words were going to come next.

"Sometimes I think my life can't get much better, that I can't be any happier and then you go and say something like that and prove me all wrong."

Bianca's lips formed a smile beneath Marissa's finger.

"And you've taught me that there is no limit on happiness."

Marissa's finger soothed the lips she still touched, her eyes growing dark with a need to kiss them.

"Then maybe we can use our happiness to diffuse whatever it is you think might happen between your sister and mother."

Bianca smiled.

"We."

Marissa nodded.

"Yeah we, we're a package deal remember?"

This time it was Bianca's eyes that glistened; in the past her family and its importance to her had created problems within her relationships, some of her lovers had wanted nothing but distance between them and Erica Kane. But not Marissa, the lawyer was not intimidated by diva Kane nor was she weary of Kendall, her attitude to both was that they were part of their lives, part of their future. Bianca smiled, Marissa already accepted them as part of her family.

"What's that smile for?"

Marissa watched her partner's smile grow deeper.

"You."

The lawyer grinned.

"Well as much as I love your smiles, especially those marked solely for me, I happen to love your kisses more."

An eyebrow arched teasingly.

"Really? I would never have guessed."

Marissa leaned in closer until they were millimetres apart but she stopped just shy of letting their lips touch. Bianca waited, her breath almost stilling with anticipation.

"I was thinking…"

Bianca's little groan made the redhead grin.

"….that with the kids still at the stables for another hour….."

The brunette's eyes grew darker as her mind reached the same place as Marissa's.

"You'd like more than just my kiss?"

Marissa's response was swallowed with said kiss.


	31. Barbeque

Note: This is a few blanks that might have happened in the 9/20 episode, any excuse to add a little fluff. Fluff is good, it's soft and soft and ….well soft….never mind. Thanks for the reviews, as always you folks are the best. ;-))

Barbeque

Marissa closed her eyes for a brief moment and let the sound of the kids happy voices transport her back in time, she could see her parents so clearly, see the tears of laughter in their eyes as her uncle Glen tried to douse out the fire that threatened to charcoal all the food. It had been a funny day, filled with laughter and smiles.

"Mawissa awe you coming?"

A little hand tugged on Marissa's, little brown eyes looking up at her with that special twinkle the lawyer had come to believe was a Montgomery speciality.

"Yeah Gabby I'm coming just let me go check on your Mommy."

Gabrielle turned to take in the sight of her mother and aunt standing by the piano.

"Mommy isn't smiling."

Marissa's eyes followed the little girl's and noticed the pensive frown on her partner's face. Returning her attention to Gabrielle Marissa got down on her knees and twirled two silky soft pigtails between her fingers.

"Next time I'm wearing my hair like yours, these are gorgeous."

Gabrielle giggled as Marissa tried to hold a pigtail against her face.

"Do you think it looks good on me?"

"It's not wed, youwa's has to be wed."

Marissa leaned in rubbing her nose against the grinning child's.

"Ok next time mine will be red. Now how about you go find your sister and cousins and I'll go find your mommy's smile?"

Gabrielle looked back at her mother who was now on her own and sitting on the piano stool.

"You'll find it fast?"

Marissa smiled.

"I'll find it super fast."

Gabrielle finally nodded.

"Ok I'll go play then."

Marissa let go of the two pigtails and waited for Gabrielle to move towards the side door but the little girl turned back to her with a beaming twinkled eyed smile and kissed her cheek before running off. The redhead laughed softly.

"Guess that's one way to get her mommy to smile if nothing else works."

/

"Hi everything okay?"

Marissa didn't need to wait for Bianca's answer to know that something was far from okay.

"I'll let you know in a minute."

The brunette's eyes returned to the book in her lap and Marissa watched in silence as Bianca scanned the pages. The frown that Gabrielle had noticed earlier began to deepen on Bianca's pretty face. Marissa edged closer catching a glimpse of the title; it was the manuscript of Erica's book, the one Bianca had chosen not to read. What had Kendall said to make her sister change her mind? Bianca's fragrance assailed Marissa's senses making her forget her thoughts and inhale deeply.

"Emm."

/

Bianca's attention refocused on Marissa, her gaze lifting to see that her lover had moved closer and was smiling a little inanely.

"What?"

The lawyer shook her head.

"I didn't say anything."

Bianca's brow hitched humour.

"You didn't need to; the sound you were making was loud enough."

Marissa fluttered her eyelashes in innocence.

"What sound? I didn't make a sound."

Bianca could see the teasing smile behind that coy expression.

"You were smelling me."

Marissa laughed.

"I was not! I might have been enjoying a certain sweet fragrance that is emanating from you but I certainly wasn't smelling you, that sounds so vulgar."

Bianca forgot all about the manuscript and began to laugh too.

"You nut."

"Your nut."

The brunette edged closer.

"You are, aren't you?"

When Marissa nodded the smile that spread across Bianca's face was stunning.

/

"I shouldn't have mentioned his name."

Bianca was too focused on parking the car to give Marissa or her words her full attention, when she'd brought the vehicle to a stop next to Kendall's she turned to look at her lover.

"Pardon?"

Hazel eye still burned with the same anger that had been directed at JR when he tried to threaten them earlier in Krystal's.

"I shouldn't have mentioned JR's name, I jinxed our perfect day by mentioning his bloody name."

Marissa had tried to take Bianca's advice in the diner, she'd tried not to let JR ruin their day but the encounter had left her both shaken and angry. Bianca had looked scared; the same kind of scared she looked months ago in that closet when Marissa had promised the brunette they'd be okay. Marissa was breaking her promises and she hated herself for it, hated herself more for it affecting Bianca the way it was. Her partner deserved more, Bianca deserved better.

"No you didn't and our day isn't over, our day is far from over."

Brown eyes twinkled in that special way and Marissa's frown threatened to turn to a smile but it failed mid attempt. Bianca reached out to soothe her lover's arm.

"Sweetie don't let him do this to you."

Marissa's eyes blazed again.

"But it's not just me, Bianca he could hurt you, hurt us all."

Bianca sighed.

"And an airplane could drop from the sky and land on our new home or more morosely my mother's book could turn our lives upside down yet again. In fact that has probably got a bigger chance of happening. We need to prepare for that."

Marissa looked at her partner in consternation.

"Aren't you worried about what he could do?"

Bianca's hand rose to Marissa's frowning cheek.

"Of course I'm worried, I'm also worried about any number of things but letting them rule my life has never been how I've chosen to live. I'm not going to let JR change that. We're at a barbeque in the Slaters, we have Zach and Ryan and uncle Jack with us if JR wants to try something then we're in safe company."

Hazel eyes grew wide.

"You think he'll try something today?"

Bianca cursed her choice of words.

"No Marissa sweetie stop this, you'll make yourself sick worrying about something that could or might happen. You have the restraining order, have him arrested. Outside of that and moving us all to another state there isn't much else we can do."

It was Marissa's turn to sigh.

"I can't have him arrested for what happened in Krystal's, it's a public place."

Bianca disagreed.

"He threatened you."

Marissa shook her head.

"We can't prove that, his words were ambiguous, he asked a question "who is keeping you safe?" And yeah it sounded like and was a threat but proving that against his hotshot lawyer wouldn't be easy."

The two women both sighed, Bianca's hand continued its caress of Marissa's worried cheek. The redhead leaned into the touch needing it to anchor her troubled thoughts. Bianca hated seeing the worry and fear sit so heavily upon her lover's shoulders, she needed to think of a way to lift it.

"Look we can sit here and worry or we can go back in there, to our family and get on with enjoying our lives. Burnt barbeque food and laughing kids - seems to me like an easy choice."

Marissa's eyes began to lighten; Bianca was trying so hard to turn their day back to how it had been. The brunette was right, short of them moving out of state there wasn't much else they could do. Marissa was determined to enjoy her day, enjoy her new life and to hell with JR Chandler. The next time he crossed their paths Marissa would make sure the restraining order could be used against him, she was damned if she was going to live in fear of a bully like him.

"Laughing kids?"

Bianca smirked.

"And here was me thinking I'd sold you with the burnt barbeque food, what happened to your love of barbeques?"

Marissa took Bianca's hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing the palm softly.

"It was never the food that I loved, it was the fun and the family. And I have that again now, I have you, and AJ and Miranda and little Gabby. I have our family and fun. Right?"

Bianca smiled.

"You do. So can we please get out of the car and go have us some fun with our family?"

The redhead grinned mischievously.

"Don't I get a kiss first?"

"Get out of the car you big softie."

Marissa's grin turned to a pout.

"Not until I get my kiss."

"You realise that's bribery right?"

Marissa happily nodded at Bianca's question.

"As an officer of the court I thought you were above such petty things as bribery."

The lawyer was laughing as she tugged the brunette towards her.

"And as my girlfriend I thought you were beyond delaying my gratification."

Brown eyes darkened at the raspy words.

"Oh I am, I most definitely am."

Bianca chose not to delay any further and brought their lips together for a blistering kiss.


	32. Safe From Bugs

Note: This is based on the later part of the 9/20 episode after Minx returned to the Slater's for that family fun filled barbeque.

Special note: Wow 100 reviews! That's amazing, thank you, thank you so much.

Safe From Bugs

Bianca was laughing as she watched Miranda, Spike and Emma jump around swiping at the bugs that were trying to get to their food. It was like watching a strange war dance where limbs were sent akimbo amid chants of "go away" and "get off." When Ian and Gabrielle began to mock their older siblings the little group looked like something from a cult; it only made the brunette laugh more.

"What's going on?"

Marissa's voice brought the kids attention across the yard to where the redhead stood looking at her laughing partner. Bianca was too choked with a fit of laughter to find words to explain. Gabrielle seeing her mother so happy began to laugh too and was followed quickly by Ian who couldn't help laughing at laughter. When the four older kids started laughing too Marissa wasn't sure if her question was ever going to get answered. It took a bug hovering over AJ's food to get the group back to that war dance. By then Bianca had sobered enough to start ushering the kids inside.

"But Mommy we want to eat on the picnic rug."

Miranda didn't like the bugs but she loved the idea of having a barbequed picnic. Marissa found the perfect solution.

"Well let's move the picnic rug inside with us, we get to have a barbequed picnic in the den safe from bugs."

Six happy kids and one happy Bianca grinned at the lawyer.

"I suppose you'll be wanting a kiss for this too."

Marissa's happy nod had Bianca laughing again. As the kids moved into the house the brunette moved into her lover's waiting arms and give her a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart Marissa was smiling a little goofily.

"Like I would ever say no to one of your kisses."

/

Bianca wasn't laughing and she certainly wasn't happy when she followed Zach and the other adults back out to the garden. Kendall and Erica were shaping up to have one of their major arguments. Bianca had seen it all before and knew the signs, her mother and sister had a history rich with such arguments and Bianca had been witness to quite a few of them. Any the brunette may have forgotten were now detailed in Erica's book. Bianca shook her head in consternation, by now both should know better; Erica should know how sensitive Kendall was to that part of their past and Kendall should know never to give their mother ultimatums. But it seemed neither had learnt from the past.

"Would another kiss bring the happy smile back?"

Marissa's voice pulled Bianca from her depressing reverie and she turned to see concern etched across the redhead's face; such a beautiful face. Marissa offered a half smile that brought a counter one to Bianca's lips.

"Ok that's better but the offer of a kiss is still there."

Bianca's smile grew at the teasing tone.

"To borrow your words "like I would ever say no to one of your kisses.""

Marissa settled a soft kiss upon Bianca's lips.

"Want to talk about it?"

Bianca sighed.

"Remember when I said Mom's book could turn our lives upside down?"

Marissa nodded.

"Well I think it's started already. Kendall is probably in there strangling her as we speak. Another court case for attempted murder is just what our family needs right now."

Hazel eyes turned towards the door, the alarmed expression on Marissa's face making Bianca laugh. The sound was just what both needed to hear, Marissa looked relieved and Bianca felt less tense.

"They'll never change and the strange thing is that as much as I could do without all their drama, I think I'd miss it if I didn't have it."

Marissa put her arm around Bianca's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well then it's a good thing you'll always have it."

Bianca's sigh wasn't as deep nor as worrying and she was smiling when she looked into Marissa's eyes.

"And as long as I have you to kiss away the worry they cause then I'll be fine right?"

"You'll be better than fine because I'll be doing more than kissing and I'll be doing it until we're old and grey."

Bianca snorted.

"Old maybe but grey never."

Marissa laughed.

"That wasn't the part that you should have commented on."

Bianca smirked.

"I know but we're in company and the other part would just give me ideas."

"I've always thought you had the best ideas."

Bianca dropped a kiss onto teasing lips and stepped away.

"I do and I'll prove it to you later but right now Zach's waiting for us to take our food."

Marissa's pout made the brunette laugh as she tugged them across to the heavily smoking barbeque.

/

Bianca was beginning to suspect that this family barbeque was jinxed, if the issues between Kendall and Erica weren't bad enough seeing JR twice in one day was definitely pushing things to their limit. Marissa's warm happy smile had disappeared after his second appearance and not even overhearing Erica's willingness to defend them could bring it back. Bianca looked down at the lawyer who was sitting on the couch trying to keep AJ distracted. Marissa was always so ready to put her feelings aside and be there for her family, she'd move mountains to make her son smile, she'd forgotten the pain of abandonment and forged a relationship with Krystal, she'd even put her disappointment behind her to try again with David. The redhead found happiness in making others happy and since coming into Bianca's and the girls' lives Marissa had done nothing but make them happy.

Bianca was vaguely aware of both Ryan and Zach talking, she glanced at her brother-in-law and could see the love shining in his eyes as he gazed at Kendall.

"And the force of nature that is the Kane women."

The brunette heard the words but her focus was back on Marissa who was now looking up at her.

"May we grow stronger and stronger to a big happy family."

Bianca watched those words chase away the look that had lingered upon Marissa's face since JR's second appearance. Hazel eyes softened as a smile broke out across the redhead's face. Marissa's eyes, her smile, her look all said the same thing; I love you. Bianca's heart filled with that same emotion and her lips parted to mouth those words.

"I love you."

But Zach had finished talking and Marissa had turned away to clink her bottle against Jackson's, missing the words. Bianca closed her eyes promising herself that the next time she said them she would have her lover's undivided attention.

Bottles continued to clink as Erica and Kendall made their peace or at least reached a compromise. Hugs were shared and the mood of the barbeque shifted to the kind that Bianca remembered Marissa talking about. Bianca looked back down at her smiling lover who held a hand out in invitation; the brunette took it and got down on the floor joining the group of laughing dancing kids. This was how it should be, this was the happiness that Bianca and Marissa deserved; this was the happiness their family deserved. All of them together, laughing, playing, dancing just having fun; safe from bugs, safe from JR.


	33. All Her Children

Note: The stalling has stalled and brought me onto the first part of the 9/23 episode were I think the writers confused us all with their shenanigans – one minute a barbeque in the Slaters the next a party in the Mansion of Menace. Of all the blanks them bleeps at ABC didn't let us see this was probably the one that bugged me most. I had hoped that it would come in January when PP got their act together but alas that has failed to happen too. So here it is Ela style, hope you like ;-))

All Her Children

Marissa listened to AJ, Spike and Miranda's little speech with tears in her eyes. It seemed so fitting that her son would stand next to Bianca's daughter and nephew and speak words that echoed how Marissa felt; "We are all your children." Amid the chorus of applause that filled the den Marissa's eyes found Bianca's and the two shared a look that spoke volumes. In the short time they had been together they had become a family, Miranda and Gabrielle felt like Marissa's children now as much as AJ did. The lawyer loved all three like they were her own flesh and blood; as far as her heart was concerned they were all her children.

/

Bianca reached for Miranda hugging her tightly with pride and joy. The speech had been perfect and had summed up exactly how she felt about both her daughters and AJ. They were all her children. She glanced towards Marissa catching the sheen of tears in hazel eyes and knew the redhead felt it too. But then AJ said something and Marissa's eyes changed, a sadness filling them that could only spell one thing. JR. Bianca planned on making sure that her lover didn't think about JR again that evening and certainly not that night.

/

"Cars we want Cars, please Mom can we have Cars?"

Marissa looked at her son's expectant face wondering just how many times AJ and Miranda could watch the same movie before getting sick of it.

"AJ honey maybe Spike and Ian want to watch something different."

AJ and Miranda turned to the Slater boys in question. All five were sitting on the huge couch in the den, legs and feet dangling over the edge in expectant glee. Spike looked to his younger brother who was busy nudging Gabrielle in a game that had started in the car on the way home. When Ian made no response Spike shrugged at Marissa.

"Cars is good, we like it too."

Marissa smiled at her happy children.

"Ok then Cars it is. You wana get the lights AJ?"

The young boy high fived Miranda before jumping up to switch off the lights.

/

"Well what did they go with?"

Bianca was in the kitchen getting the popcorn when Marissa entered.

"Guess?"

The brunette laughed.

"It's a good movie."

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I thought so too the first time but now if I never heard McQueen's voice again I'd be a happy woman."

Bianca squeezed her lover's arm as she passed her on route to the den.

"Go relax I'll supervise movie night."

Marissa watched hips sway as the brunette continued on out of the room.

"I want to relax with you."

Bianca looked back over her shoulder.

"Well come sit next to me, I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Marissa swallowed hard when she caught the look in Bianca's eyes.

"The things I do for love."

/

"Why so sad?"

Bianca's voice was a whisper as she and Marissa snuggled next to each other on the recliner. The kids had taken over the couch, two of the five already sound asleep. The brunette could tell that Spike would be next, his eyes growing heavier by the moment; she suspected Miranda and AJ wouldn't be long in following either.

Marissa glanced to the couch seeing her son still awake and motioned for Bianca to get up with her. The two quietly made their way back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

The redhead took a deep breath making the worry her partner felt only worsen.

"Do you think your Mom meant what she said?"

Bianca's confusion showed and Marissa clarified.

"When she was talking to JR, it sort of sounded like she'd be willing to take him on for us, for me. Do you think she meant that?"

The brunette smiled.

"Yes, she meant every word. You are part of our family now Marissa and Mom will have your back as much as she has Zach's."

Marissa uncharacteristically bit her lip making Bianca worry more.

"I can't take much more of his harassment, he scared you in the diner, he's been scaring AJ for weeks and right now he's scaring me too. I've had enough. I want to use that restraining order and press charges. I'm going to need your mom to back me up."

Bianca could see the weight of that decision press down on her lover's slender shoulders. Marissa's actions would separate father and son in a way she had never ever wanted. The brunette stepped closer to take the redhead's hands.

"She will and so will all our family. They'll be there for you and for AJ, we'll make this better sweetie. We'll make sure AJ gets through this. He's my family now, he feels like one of my own and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he's happy. I promise."

Marissa's eyes rose to meet chocolate brown, she saw the conviction of those words nestle there with something so much deeper and comforting.

"He feels like one of yours?"

Bianca nodded and a smile began to lighten the worry in Marissa's eyes.

"It's the same for me with the girls, I've never given birth and yet all three feel like my children."

"Our children."

"Ours."

The two women stood smiling at each other, an understanding already inherently known now voiced. Bianca's hand rose to her lover's forehead sweeping back errand bangs.

"I can get our babysitter to come earlier if you want us to go down to the police station now."

Marissa shook her head.

"No it can wait until tomorrow, right now I want to go back to the den where our children are and snuggle next to you while I watch them fall to sleep."

/

"Kendall's boys are adorable."

Bianca nodded as she joined Marissa on the landing having put all five children to bed after what had been a very short movie night. Both Gabrielle and Ian had dozed off before the opening credits had finished rolling and by mid movie Spike, Miranda and AJ had joined them. The barbeque had thoroughly exhausted all five.

"Yeah they are."

Hazel eyes swept Bianca's form in a familiar way as Marissa stepped closer.

"I seem to remember a promise of you making it worth my while to sit through Cars for the thirteenth time."

Bianca smirked.

"Thirteen is a slight exaggeration and we have a party to go to."

Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist pulling her closer.

"Semantics baby semantics. We can be fashionably late for the party. Now how about making good on that promise?"

Bianca's eyebrows rose.

"Right here?"

Marissa's growl rumbled through them both before the redhead moved in for a hungry kiss. When she finally pulled back both were breathless.

"I need you."

Bianca's eyes darkened at the breathy words.

"Downstairs."

Marissa began tugging them towards the staircase.

/

"Bianca baby please we need to get out of bed. I thought you wanted to go to this party."

They were going to be more than fashionably late if they didn't make a move soon. Bianca shook her head and nibbled her way down a slender neck making her lover shudder.

"I changed my mind, I vote that we stay here and take advantage of having the rest of the evening and night to do nothing more than this…."

Marissa's back arched as a hot mouth closed around her nipple.

"Oh God."

Bianca chuckled as hands grabbed at her hips pulling her closer grinding their lower bodies together so exquisitely. Marissa soon forgot about the party at the mansion and everything else as the passion between them built to dizzying heights.

/

Bianca felt spellbound by the beauty that stood before her. Marissa looked amazing, the shimmering dress hugging her in places Bianca wanted to touch and taste.

"Stop that."

Brown eyes widened.

"What?"

"Looking like you want me out of this dress again. We're way more than fashionably late right now."

Bianca chuckled and moved to stand next to her smaller lover, the two of them stood before the full length mirror putting the finishing touches to their makeup. Hazel eyes narrowed as they met the look in smouldering brown.

"I said stop that."

"I did."

"Liar you're still ogling."

Bianca's eyes danced with a mixture of amusement and arousal and it was having the usual effect on Marissa who turned from the mirror to look directly into those beautiful orbs. The brunette's smile was dazzling.

"Yes but I no longer want you out of that dress, in fact I'm more than happy to have you in it."

Bianca's hand moved to Marissa's waist and the redhead swallowed hard again.

"Bianca."

It was a whisper that sent the brunette's desire rocketing.

"Marissa."

The redhead gazed into those brown eyes mesmerised by the look she seen there.

"I can't say no to you, you know that right?"

Bianca nodded as her hand moved around and onto the hollow of Marissa's back. The redhead shivered at the softness of the touch. Somewhere beyond them Marissa's Blackberry chimed but neither turned to look.

"I love that you can't say no to me."

Marissa smiled.

"I just bet you do."

Bianca giggled softly letting her hand roam a little lower.

"I can't help it."

Marissa giggled too.

"I just bet you can't."

They stared at each other, neither moving to close the last distance between them.

"You are so beautiful."

A blush began to work its way up Marissa's throat and face.

"Especially when you blush."

"Bianca."

It was that whisper again, the one that Bianca loved, the one that had the power to melt her very bones. She loved Marissa's voice, loved the power it had over her but then she loved everything about Marissa.

"I love you."

Hazel eyes began to glisten at the soft admission. Bianca smiled.

"I just wanted you to know."

Months ago the brunette had said the same thing, only then she had been admitting to an attraction but Marissa had always known there was more than that between them.

"I already know. It's in the way you look at me, the way you say my name, the way you touch me. That's why I've never needed to hear it, your eyes and body have spoken it to me every day since we've been together."

Bianca's eyes were glistening now too.

"Well now my lips will speak it too. I love you Marissa, with all my heart and all my soul I love you."

"I love you too baby. Always."

The Blackberry chimed again but neither cared, the distance closed between them as they sealed their love with a tender kiss. Marissa pulled away with a familiar dreamy expression on her face.

"So what's next? More children?"

Bianca's eyes grew wide making her lover laugh out loud.

"You're so easy."

The brunette offered a playful glare.

"And you're such a tease."

"No I'm not, I absolutely always deliver especially where you're concerned."

The Blackberry chimed again.

"I should probably check that message or it will just keep buzzing."

The brunette let go so that Marissa could move across the room to the bed where the cell phone sat in her purse.

"It's Scott telling us to hurry up."

Bianca lifted her bag from the vanity.

"Then I guess we should hurry up, unless of course….."

"Bianca."

The two looked at each other, Marissa waiting for Bianca to make the decision because truthfully a party was the last place she wanted to go, especially one in the Chandler mansion.

"We have all night for me to continue showing you just how much I love you, one hour won't hurt us. Will it?"

There was a very big part of Marissa that wanted to disagree but Bianca was right, one hour wouldn't hurt. Would it?


	34. Mansions and Menace

Note: Well we're here folks, the last part of 9/23 and all its gloom and doom. Of course I found humour in it, I'm sure I wasn't the only one to laugh at Jackson's line! This is my take on the blanks we didn't see.

Gone With the Wind

"You're awfully quiet over there."

Bianca didn't need to ask why Marissa had gone so quiet. They had just entered the gates of the Chandler mansion; a place that had at one time been filled with love and happiness for Marissa but was now forever tarnished by JR's anger and bitterness.

"We could always turn around pretend we forgot something."

Marissa snorted.

"We're here now."

Bianca put the car in park and flicked on the interior light. Her breath caught again at how beautiful her lover looked.

"You're doing it again."

The brunette giggled.

"And as I've already explained it's because I can't help it."

Marissa's face relaxed into an easy smile as she moved a little closer.

"Me neither."

The kiss was too short.

"You ready?"

Marissa nodded.

"Let's go party."

"That's the spirit."

/

The Chandler Mansion had never been one of Bianca's favourite places; there were too many memories of Babe and the duplicity that had sent Bianca into an abyss of grief. Every visit brought it back, the pain was not as visceral but it was still there like a scar that tended to tingle uncomfortably. The brunette felt Marissa's hand slide into hers as they neared the door, she turned to catch her lover's gaze. There was such an open expression of love on Marissa's face that it made Bianca dizzy with happiness, she stumbled slightly on the first step making Marissa tighten her grasp.

"Are you okay?"

Bianca smiled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I feel a little drunk from your love?"

Marissa laughed.

"Coming from anyone else I probably wouldn't believe it but from you, yeah I would."

"I'd like to hope no one else is going to be saying that to you."

Bianca couldn't hold the scolding expression on her face for long, not when Marissa leaned in to kiss it away.

"My love is for you and you alone. You don't have to doubt that baby. Not ever."

The brunette smiled.

"We could still just turn around."

Marissa was laughing as she tugged the brunette through the mansion doors and into the foyer.

/

It was strange to see Adam Chandler again. The man looked different, it took Marissa several moments to realise that the difference was that he was happy; truly happy. And Brooke too. The lawyer looked around her taking in Scott and Madison, Tad and Dickie, the Hubbards, the Slaters, the Laverys and all the happy couples gathered under one roof. There was an aura of happiness surrounding the parlour that was almost tangible.

Bianca's hand moved against Marissa's waist pulling her gently back against a supple form; the redhead turned to look up into smiling brown eyes.

"You okay?"

Marissa nodded.

"In your arms, always."

Bianca grinned.

"If I say it for the third time is there a chance you will listen?"

Marissa looked at her in confusion.

"Say what?"

"We could always turn around."

The lawyer laughed causing heads to turn but she was oblivious to them.

"I listened the first and second time but the third could certainly be the charm."

Contemplation crossed the brunette's face, her eyes growing a little darker at the suggestion.

"Is this another of your teases?"

"Who said the last was me teasing?"

Those brown eyes widened again but only momentarily before they settled with a lovely warmth.

"I could see it."

Marissa quirked a brow, she was sure they were talking about the "more children" quip she had made earlier.

"You could?"

Bianca nodded.

"I love you and I would love to have a child with you, we already have three and I know the girls would love another sister or brother."

Marissa's heart did that swelling thing that only ever happened when she was with Bianca.

"AJ too."

Bianca lowered her lips to Marissa's for a gentle kiss.

"We have all the time in the world to add to our family sweetie."

"Emm yes I guess we do. So are we turning around?"

The brunette's laughter had her family and friends turning to see the happy glow that shone from her eyes as she clutched Marissa a little tighter to her and placed a tender kiss upon the redhead's grinning lips.

/

Tad's speech was mixed with humour but there seemed to be an undertone of sadness to it that got Marissa wondering at all the people and things she didn't know about Pine Valley. It was home to her now, this town full of mystery and drama where her true love had been born. Marissa felt the vibration of Bianca's laughter run through her as Tad cracked another joke. She could tell from the gaze the older man sent their way that there was a history between him and Bianca. He had that look in his eyes, one that many of the town did when they gazed at Bianca Montgomery. It was a combination of admiration and protectiveness. Bianca was special, Marissa had known that from the beginning but every day she learnt a little bit more that convinced her of its truth.

Marissa's hand moved to cover Bianca's as it sat at her waist, the brunette squeezed gently and placed a whisper of a kiss upon the skin of Marissa's exposed shoulder. It was so fleeting that Marissa might have imagined it had her body not responded with the tiniest of shivers. Warm breath hovered close to her ear.

"In my mind we have already turned around, we are at the door to our bedroom."

Bianca's voice was like a caress, soft and low and full of promise. Marissa shivered again and turned to catch the smouldering look in those brown eyes.

"Bianca."

The two looked at each other, a silent conversation playing out between them only to be interrupted by the sound of Erica Kane's voice calling after Jackson Montgomery. The couple turned like most of the other guests to watch Jackson storm through the room followed by Erica.

"What do you think happened?"

Bianca sighed at the whispered question. She knew exactly what had happened; the look in her uncle's eyes told her everything. For years she had been warning her mother, telling Erica if she wasn't careful she was going to lose the only man she had ever loved. And Erica hadn't listened because Erica Kane always believed she knew best. But not when it came to love, Erica rarely knew what was best when it came to love.

"Mom's pushed too far and uncle Jack has had enough."

As if in sync with Bianca's words, Jackson turned and glared across at Erica.

"Frankly Erica I don't give a damn what you need."

There was a collective gasp at the attorney's words, shock and confusion running through the room in equal measure. Marissa found herself trying not to smile.

"It's not funny."

Bianca's voice was a whisper.

"Sorry I know it's just that's _Gone with the Wind _isn't it?"

Bianca tried not to smile too but her lover was right, Jackson's words sounded a little too familiar. The brunette hid her smile against the skin of Marissa's neck.

"It isn't funny."

Marissa knew Bianca was amused despite herself but she also knew the brunette would feel guilty about it.

"You're right it's not. Okay we're not laughing. Maybe you should go check on your Mom."

Bianca glanced towards her mother wondering if there was anything she could do this time to stop what had always felt so very inevitable. Opal was talking furiously to Erica no doubt saying exactly the same things Bianca would.

"I think Opal's got it covered for now."

Marissa shivered suddenly causing the brunette to turn a concerned look at her.

"Are you cold?"

The lawyer shook her head; it wasn't the temperature that was bothering her but something more menacing.

"No I just got the strangest feeling."

Bianca waited for more but Marissa looked around in agitation.

"What feeling? Sweetie what's wrong?"

Hazel eyes finally found Bianca's again, a hint of fear shining in them. The brunette tightened her hold on Marissa's waist, pulling her closer.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

But Bianca could tell it was a lie. Marissa's eyes softened at the worry she could see spread across her partner's face.

"Take me home Bianca, there's something more important I'd rather be doing."

Bianca recognised the tone and offered a sweet smile.

"I love you."

Marissa knew she would never tire of hearing those new words.

"I love you too."

It was only natural that they would end with a kiss. Bianca pulled away first.

"Let me go say bye to Mom and Kendall."

Both glanced to where Erica Kane had stood only moments ago with Opal but the petite woman had moved. Marissa caught sight of her heading towards the door.

"I think your Mom….."

The words were cut short by the clear sharp crack of a gunshot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Special note: Ok folks time to put my cards on the table and risk some wrath, I know there are a great many of you hoping I'm going the whole distance with this but I'm sorry you'd be wrong. _Filling In The Blanks_ was always about what the writers didn't let us see or more accurately what my muse and I thought might happen between those scenes we did see. We all know there are no scenes left after that screen faded to black, sorry I know none of us needs that reminder, but it means I've no blanks left to fill.

I have every intention of writing more Minx in fact I have another started but for me this particular story has come to an end. You reviewers have been more than generous and often times very amusing in the reviews you have left. I've read and appreciated every word you wrote, thank you so much for sharing your thoughts. To all who took time out to read _Filling In The Blanks_, thank you. It has been fun.

P.S. I happen to think Fabulous 32 is doing a pretty terrific job of carrying the torch for what happened after 9/23 so go check her out cos I guarantee if you're anything like me she'll have you laughing, weeping and cheering for joy.


End file.
